ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Non-canon Kingdom Hearts
You may be looking for Kingdom Hearts ideas. :Please DO NOT add in any references to the Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes video game pages that aren't already on this page :Let it be noted that this page does NOT present factual information; it is strictly meant for fun. Non-canon Kingdom Hearts ideas are defined as any Kingdom Hearts ideas that aren't derived from the works of Disney or Square-Enix. Non-canon transformations Meridell (NeoPets: The Darkest Faerie) * Sora: A yellow Lupe. In his Drives, his shirt and colors change but not his hair. * Donald: A white Draik wearing his KH clothes who's original size remains. * Goofy: A red Gelert. * Marco: * Suki: * Kairi: * Mickey: A shadow Meerca. * Mysterious Gunman: A grey Wocky with a brown leather jacket Pokémon World (Pokémon) *Sora: Trainer Form; has an outfit resembling a cross between Red from the games, Ash Ketchum from the anime, and Sora's own outfits from KH, KH2 and KH3D. *Donald: A Psyduck with his sailor suit. *Goofy: A Smeargle with his green bone hat. *Riku: Trainer Form; has an outfit resembling a cross between N Harmonia, Lance and Brock from the games, and Riku's own outfits from KH2 and KH3D. *Kairi: Trainer Form; has an outfit resembling a cross between Hilda from the games (with hair tied back in ponytail), and Kairi's own outfit from KH with some KH2 elements. *Marco: *Suki: *Mickey: A Ratatta with red shorts and white gloves. Bedrock (The Flintstones) *Sora: Same as normal, but with Bedrock clothes. *Donald: Pterodactyl form with his trademark sailor hat. *Goofy: Saber-tooth dog form with his green bone hat. *Mickey: Saber-tooth mouse form? Manhattan (Men In Black II) *Sora: Same as normal, but wearing an MiB suit. *Donald: Same as Sora, only suit has a noticable blue tint. *Goofy: Same as Donald, only the tint is green. *Mickey: Same as Donald, only the tint is red. *Mysterious Gunman, Sarah, Rachael and Miles: Same as Sora. *Flight Attendant Guy: Same as Sora. *Neil Cicierega: Same as Sora, only suit is more of a grey than black. Lyoko (Code Lyoko) *Sora: dress like a Samurai with The keyblade on the back. *Donald: A virtual version of Paperink. *Goofy: A virtual version of Super Goof *Kairi: *Mickey: A virtual version of himself Quahog (Family Guy) *Sora: Cole Sear (the character Haley Joel Osment played in The Sixth Sense) with Sora's hairstyle and crown necklace, but animated in the Seth McFarlene artstyle. *Donald: Same as normal, but also animated in the Seth McFarlene artstyle. *Goofy: Same as Donald. *Kairi: Claire (the cheerleader hero Hayden Panattiere played in Heroes) with Kairi's red hair, and animated in the Seth McFarlene artstyle. *Mickey: Same as Donald and Goofy. Camp Kidney (Camp Lazlo) *Sora: Lion Form that walks on two legs, and wears bean scout clothes. *Donald: Same as normal, but with bean scout clothes. *Goofy: Same as Donald. *Mickey: Same as Goofy. Capital Wasteland (Fallout 3) *Sora: Same as normal but clothes can be changed. *Donald: Same as Sora *Goofy: Same as Sora *Mickey: Same as Sora *Mysterious Gunman: wearing a Wasteland Legend outfit *Miles: wearing a Wasteland Wanderer outfit *Sarah: same outfit as normal, only wearing a Roving Trader hat *Rachael: wearing same outfit as normal, but wearing biker goggles and a Roving Trader hat like Sarah New York, 1985 (Watchmen) *Sora: In a Organization XIII cloak, but also seen unrobed resembling Captain Metropolis. *Donald: Same as normal, but with a button based upon the Comedian's blood-stained badge on his shirt. *Goofy- Same as normal. *Kairi: Dressed like Silhouette. *Mickey: Same as Goofy. DT City (Drawn Together) *Sora: Same as normal, but Drawn Together style. *Donald: Same as Sora. *Goofy: Same as Sora. *Kairi: Soul Society (Bleach) *Sora: Like Ichigo's Soul Reaper uniform, but with Sora's armor details. *Donald: Regular Soul Reaper uniform. *Goofy: Same as Donald. *Kairi: *Marco: *Suki: *Mickey: Squad Captain uniform. Valley of Peace (Kung Fu Panda) *Sora: transforms to a fox with his clothes. *Donald: will still stay the same but has different clothes. *Kairi: *Marco: *Suki: *Goofy: will still stay the same but like Donald, his clothes have been altered. *Mickey: will still stay the same but like his two friends, his clothes have also been altered. Kimba's Jungle (Kimba the White Lion) *Sora: transforms back to a lion cub but in Osamu Tezuka design. *Donald: transforms back to a hornbill but like Sora, he also has the design. *Goofy: transforms back to a tortoise but in Tezuka's design. *Kairi: transforms into a lion cub like Sora with strawberry blonde fur, but in Tezuka's design. *Mickey: transforms to a meerkat in Tezuka's design. Bullworth Academy (Bully) *Sora: Same as normal. *Donald: Becomes a human wearing a Prep outfit. He loses his classic slight-but-noticable speech impediment as well. *Goofy: Becomes a human dressed in an outfit similar to Jimmy Hopkins', only it's green. *Kairi: Wears her school uniform from KH2. *Mickey: Becomes a human dressed in the white shirt and Levis that usually signify school bullies. Camp Wawanakwa (Total Drama Island) *Sora: Same as normal, but in a TDI style similar to Cody. *Donald: Same as normal. *Kairi: *Marco: *Suki *Goofy: Same as Donald. *Mickey: Same as Goofy. Gossamer (Las Lindas) / EX World's Void City and Furthia High areas *Sora: Transforms into a snow leopard with his clothes. *Donald: Same as normal. *Goofy: Same as normal, but a little shorter. *Mickey: Same as normal, but is taller, has noticably smaller ears and becomes more of a grey than black. *Mysterious Gunman, Miles, Sarah and Rachael: same as normal *Flight Attendant Guy: Turns into a dingo with his clothes from the Bad Idea music video Prehistoric Earth (Clan of the Cave Bear) *Sora: Exactly like normal, but the language he speaks in cutscenes is the same as the Clan. *Donald: Same as Sora. *Goofy: Same as Sora. *Kairi: *Marco: *Suki: *Mickey: Same as Sora. Fortuna City (Devil May Cry 4) *Sora: Normal except that his clothes are the same color as always but look more like Nero's. *Donald: Turns into a short human with an Order of the Sword uniform. *Goofy: Same as Donald, but stays his normal size. *Mickey: Same as Donald, but stays his normal size. *Miles: Wears a special uniform similar to Dante's *Sarah: Wears an outfit similar to Kyrie's Halo *Sora: Spartan armor (hayabusa) *Donald: a marine *Goofy: Same as Donald. Mussel Shoals High (Good Cheese) *Sora: Same as Gossamer. *Donald: Same as normal, but significantly taller. *Goofy: Same as Gossamer. *Mickey: Same as Gossamer. *Mysterious Gunman, Miles, Sarah and Rachael: same as normal *Flight Attendant Guy: Same as normal Nome Wastelands (The Wastelands forum) *Sora: Same as Gossamer, but with clothes suitable for the colder weather. *Donald: Same as Mussel Shoals High, but with clothes suitable for the colder weather. *Goofy: Same as Gossamer, but with clothes suitable for the colder weather. *Mickey: Same as Gossamer, but with clothes suitable for the colder weather. *Mysterious Gunman, Miles, Sarah and Rachael: same as normal, but with clothes suitable for the colder weather. *Flight Attendant Guy: Turns into the same species as Patrice with an Inuit parka and warm pants. No shoes. The Big Shell (MGS2) *Sora: Dressed in a uniform similar to Snake's *Donald: Normal, but clothes darker blue *Goofy: Same as Sora, but without headband and regular shoes *Mickey: Same as normal, but with grey/greyish-yellow camoflage color scheme Orbit City (The Jetsons) *Sora: Same as normal, but with futuristic clothing. *Donald: *Goofy: Mordhaus (Metalocalypse) *Sora: His pants turn into full jeans with added skulls and spikes and his jacket becomes longer and leathery, gains spikes in his gloves *Donald: His costume becomes more "metal" *Goofy: His costume becomes more "metal" as well. Mimiga Island (Cave Story) *Sora: His shoes become a bit smaller and he takes on the traits of a robot made in a similar manner as the original game's protagonist. *Donald: Same as Sora *Goofy: Same as Sora Equestria (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sora: A yellow alicorn with a cutie mark shaped like the kingdom key. *Goofy: A green earth pony with his green bone hat with a cutie mark shaped like a shield with a pair of swords. *Donald: A blue unicorn with a duck bill and his sailor cap with a cutie mark shaped like his wizard's hat. *Riku: A grey alicorn with a keyhole-shaped cutie mark. The War of Fortress (Team Fortress 2) *Sora: A Scout with his trademark crown necklace and his Keyblade replacing the Scout's bat. *Goofy: Normal while his clothing resemble that of the Heavy Weapons Guy. The class's minigun is replaced by his shield. *Donald: A Medic wearing a sailor suit and his hat. The Medic's healing ray is replaced by his staff. Non-canon worlds "Reccomended Keyblade" denotes the Keyblade recommended for use on that world, if you have access to it. "Reccomended Reaver" follows the same principle, only it refer's to the Mysterious Gunman's melee weapon, the Reaver Axe. Lego/toy themes *'Sentai Mountain' / Exo-Force *'Station TREX' / Dino Attack *'Morcia' / Knights Kingdom *'Voya Nui' / bionicle *'Sylvania' / Sylvanian Families Video games *'Mushroom Kingdom' / Super Mario Bros. *'Kongo Bongo' / Donkey Kong Country *'N-Sanity Island' / Crash Bandicoot *'The Woods of Light '/ Rayman *'Spiral Mountain/Banjo-Kazooie'' *'''Isle O' Hags'/Banjo-Tooie' *'Windy' / Conker's Pocket Tales *''Nosgoth '/ Legacy of Kain / Reccomended Keyblade: She Is The Slayer / Reccomended Reaver: "Rage"'' *'London 2003' / House of the Dead *''Meridell '/ Neopets: The Darkest Faerie'' *'Sly City/ Sly Cooper'' *'''Daventry/ ''King's Quest series'' *''Bullworth Academy / Bully'' *'Lylat System/Star Fox'' *'Toonatopia/Toonstruck '' *'Post-Apocalyptic Tokyo' / Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne *'Capital Wasteland' / Fallout 3 / Recommended Keyblade: Ames' Gun Key *'Fortuna City'/''Devil May Cry 4 / Reccomended Keyblade: Rebellion or Red Queen / Reccomended Reaver: Demonic Legacy *Akuma Industries/'Nitrome Ltd.'s "Final Ninja"'' *'Mobius/Sonic the Hedgehog'' *New Texas' '/ Super Energy Apocalypse Recycled on Mochiads.com / Recommended Keyblade: The Truth is Out There'' *''DomeWorld/Custom Robo'' *''Halo / Wikipedia:Halo:Combat Evolved'' *''Volcano Island '/Wikipedia:Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island *Kanto' and Hoenn regions/ Pokemon series'' *''The Big Shell, Oil Tanker/Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' *''Isla Variatas island chain/Impossible Creatures'' *'Cartoon Network Universe/Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall'' *Rose Garden Orphanage/ Rule of Rose' *Mimiga Island/'Cave Story *Empire City'/Infamous'' *''Rapture/Bioshock'' *''Columbia/''Bioshock Infinite *''Dreamland'/Kirby: Nightmare in dreamland *Windvillage/Klonoa *'''The War of Fortress ''/ Team Fortress 2'' *'Aperture Science' / Portal, Portal 2 *'City 17 '/ Half Life 2 *'CraftLand' / Minecraft *'War FIeld' / Metal Slug *'Evolving Planet' / Spore *'Liberty City', Vice City, and San Andreas/ Grand Theft Auto *'Defoe Manor', Mephistopheles, Clanbrownyn Hotel, Optimology Hub, and Body of Chzo/ Chzo Mythos *'Cave of Monsters'/Bubble Bobble *'New Zealand'/The NewZealand Story TV shows *'Endsville' / The Grim adventures of Billy & Mandy *'Hidden Leaf Village' / Nartuo *'Grand Line' / One Piece *'Maple Town'/ Maple Town Stories *'Megakat City' / SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron *'Bikini Bottom' / Spongebob Squarepants *'O-Town '/ Rocko's Modern Life *'South Park' / South Park *'Bunny Island' / Evil Con Carne *'Masaki Household/Jurai/Kogato's spaceship / ''Tenchi Muyo!' *'New Jersey/Seattle''' / Aqua Teen Hungerforce & Aqua Unit Patrol Sqaud 1 *'Dragon World' / Dragonball Z Note:It will be like the new Olympus Coliseum(KH,KH:COM & KH2) *'The World About Nothing' / Seinfeld / Reccomended Keyblade: Ninja's Honor *'Koalawalla Land'/''Noozles'' *'Cosmic Era' / Gundam Seed *'Peach Creek' / Ed Edd 'n' Eddy / Recommended Keyblade: Metallo *'Camp Wawanakwa' / Total Drama Island *'Abandoned Movie Studio Lot in Toronto, Ontario' / Total Drama Action *'Foster's Mansion' / Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends / Reccomended Keyblade: Glass Key *'Jump City' / Teen Titans / Reccomended Keyblade: Glass Key *'Digital World' / Digimon *'Springfield' / The Simpsons / Reccomended Keyblade: Yellowblade *'Quahog, Rhode Island' / Family Guy / Reccomended Keyblade: To Protect And Serve or Metallo / Reccomended Reaver: Executioner *'Jersey City' / Megas XLR *'Camp Kidney /' ''Camp Lazlo'' *'Warner Bro. Studios' / Looney Tunes *'Camelhot/' Blazing Dragons *'New New York' / Futurama *'The City of Townsville /' ''The Powerpuff Girls'' *'Irken Empire' / Invader Zim *'Little Bear's Forest / '''Little Bear'' *'Bear Country' / The Berenstain Bears *'Mt. Breadknife'/''Adventures of the Little Koala'' *'Feudal Era'/Inuyasha / Reccomended Keyblade: Rebellion or Ames' Gun Key *'DT City / '''Drawn Together'' *'Cyberspace Control Central'/''Cyberchase'' *'Sunnydale'/''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *'Haunted Countryside'/''Supernatural'' *'The Land of Ooo' / [[Adventure Time with Finn and Jake|''Adventure Time'' with Finn and Jake]] *'The Land Of The Paranormal'/''The X-Files / Reccomended Keyblade: The Truth is Out There'' *'Lyoko'/Code Lyoko / Reccomended Keyblade: Ninja's Honor *'Wasabi World'/Chop Socky Chooks *'Xiaolin Temple'/''Xiaolin Showdown'' *'Ghostly Manhattan'/''The Real Ghostbusters'' *'Surfer's Paradise Hotel / 'Stoked *'Soul Society' / Bleach *'Moon Kingdom' / Sailor Moon *'Petropolis '/ ''TUFF Puppy'' *'Charles Darwin Middle School '/ My Gym Partner's a Monkey *'Panda's Valley' / Skunk Fu! / Reccomended Keyblade: Ames' Gun Key or Red Queen *'Marzipan City' / Chowder / Reccomended Keyblade: Glass Key or To Protect And Serve *'Galleria Mall' / 6teen *'Evergreen Forest' / The Raccoons *'Bedrock / '''The Flintstones'' *'Crystal Cove / ''Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated' *'Great Britain''' / Primeval (TV series) *'Ballydung Manor' / A Scare at Bedtime *'Hope Island' / Captain Planet and the Planeteers *'Kimba's Jungle' / Kimba the White Lion *'Benedict Arnold Middle School / 'Detention *'San Fransisco' / The Mighty B! *'Equestria/' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic / Reccomended Keyblade: The Key of Harmony *'Orbit City '/ The Jetsons *'Lawndale' / Daria *'Mordhaus / 'Metalocalypse *'Dillydale' / The Mr.Men Show *'Turtle Sewers / '''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *NearBurg/ CatDog'' *Elwood City/Arthur *'''Fair city/Wordgirl'' *'Chalkzone/ 'Chalkzone *'Sacred Heart Hospital/' Scrubs *'Los Angeles Underground/ 'The A-Team *'Arlen/ 'King of The Hill *'Cybertron/ 'Transformers *'Angel Grove/ Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Power Rangers Zeo/Power Rangers Turbo/Power Rangers in Space'' *'''Terra Venture/ Power Rangers Lost Galaxy *'Mariner Bay/ Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue'' *'''Silver Hills/ Power Rangers Time Force *'Private City '/Duckman *'Turtle Cove/ Power Rangers: Wild Force'' *'''Reefside/ Power Rangers: Dino Thunder *'BriarWood/ Power Rangers: Mystic Force'' *'''Corinth/Power Rangers RPM *'Panorama City/ Power Rangers Samurai'' *'''TARDIS, London'' / Doctor Who (2010)'' *'Jumanji/ 'Jumanji animated series *'Happy Tree Land /' Happy Tree Friends Movies *'Madison Military Academy '/ Major Payne *'Manhattan' / Men In Black II *'Golden City '/ The Thief and the Cobbler *'Salem's Lot' / Salem's Lot 1979 *'Middle-Earth' / The Lord of the Rings *'Zion '/ The Matrix *'Unicorn Woodlands'/ Legend (film) *'Fleet Street' / Sweeney Todd (film) *'Hogwarts Castle' / Harry Potter *'Camp Crystal Lake' / Friday the 13th *'Pink Palace Apartments'/ Coraline '' *'New Deal car lot''' / Used Cars (film) *'Elm Street /' Nightmare on Elm Street / Reccomended Keyblade: Crazy Key or Yellowblade *'Transylvania' / Van Helsing / Reccomended Keyblade: She Is The Slayer *'Perfection Valley' / Tremors / Reccomended Keyblade: Ames' Gun Key, AK47, Glass Key, Lemonic Demonade or Metallo / Reccomended Reaver: Demonic Legacy or Rage *'Mumbai, India' / Slumdog Millionaire *'Philedelphia/ Rocky IV' *'Blithe Hollow'/'' Paranorman'' *'Hamunaptra' and Fort Brydon / The Mummy *'The Kingdom of Wisdom'/ The Phantom Tollbooth *'Robot city' / Robots / Reccomended Keyblade: Crazy Key or Ninja's Honor / Reccomended Reaver: Steel Wing *'Skull island' / King Kong (2005 film) *'Galactic Expanse'/ Star Wars / Reccomended Keyblade: NukemBlade or Ames' Gun Key *'McKinley High School'/ Final Destination 3 *'Creeper Country' / Jeepers Creepers (film) *'Valley of Peace' / Kung Fu Panda* *'Din /Twice Upon A Time'' *'Glacier Pass '/ Ice Age *'''Ancient Jerusalem/ Monty Python's Life of Brian *'Malaria' / Igor *'Oz/ 'The Wizard of Oz ''(1939) *'Edge City''' /''The Mask'' *'Great Valley'/''The Land Before Time'' *'Madagascar' / Madagascar *'Mammoth Studios' / Cats Don't Dance' *'Magical Farm'/ Rock-a-Doodle *'Nimh' /The Secret of Nimh *'Glitzy Paris' /Anastasia *'Ferngully' /Fernglly:The Last Rainforest *'Swan Lake' /The Swan Princess *'Penguin Rookery' /''The Pebble and the Penguin'' *'Camelot' /''Quest for Camelot'' *'Goblin Kingdom' /''The Princess and the Goblin'' *'Vale of the Fairies' /''Thumbelina'' *'City of Frank' /''Osmosis Jones'' *'Rockport, Maine, 1957'/''The Iron Giant'' *'El Dorado' /''The Road to El Dorado'' *'City of Reason'/''The Adventures of Baron Munchausen'' (1988) *'Frozen Manhattan' / The Day After Tomorrow *'Mcallister Residence '/ Home Alone *'Sombertown'/Santa Claus is Comin' to Town *'Frostville'/Frosty The Snowman *'The Last Magical Realm'/The Flight of Dragons *'Haddonfield/ Halloween (1978)'' *'''Woodsboro / Scream *'Scum Town/ Hobo with a Shotgun'' *'''Duloc ''/ Shrek'' *'The Idiocracy/ Idiocracy'' Comics/Other Sources *'''Gossamer / Las Lindas *'Prehistoric Earth' / Clan of the Cave Bear *'Asgard', Midgard, and Niflheim / Norse Mythology *'New York, 1985''' / Watchmen''' *'Riverdale' / Archie's comics *'Seussland/ Dr.Seuss' *'Primal Ocean/Sea of Predators' / MEG novels *'The Lower Elements' /'Artemis Fowl' / *'Barrelhaven/Boneville' /'Bone' *'Daisy Hill' /'Peanuts' *'Earth, 2012', and Nibiru / real world *'ScrewAttack Headquarters' / Screwattack (in Real World) *'Nerd's Room '/ Angry Video Game Nerd *'Field of Screams/' Field of Screams *'Mussel Shoals High' / Good Cheese(http://www.goodcheese.com) *'Stormtrooper Office and surrounding areas' / Metalzora's LEGO YouTube videos / This world becomes available after meeting Metalzora in the Nome Wastelands. He gives Sora the location of this world only after being defeated in an optional 1-on-1 battle. *''Free Country, U.S.A. / Homestar Runner'' *'EX World '/This world is a massive planet that is called home by hundreds of trillions of people, not all of them human. Some say it's a world where every human creation - real, drawings, and ideas alike - find a way into reality. This world is the homeworld of Big-Mouth, Bug-Eye, Alvin Earthworm, Brooklyn Kinnikuman, Sonia, Angelsnow, Luna, Lone Apocalypse, and many more. It becomes available to sora either by meeting Alvin Earthworm as a random encounter on any world, or by meeting Bug-Eye in New York, 1985. *'Midwestern United States, on the outskirts of suburbia' /'Calvin and Hobbes' *'Nome Wastelands' / The Wastelands forum *'Residence 777'/ Johnny the Homicidal Maniac *'The Medium '/ Homestuck *'Candle Cove'/ Candle Cove *'Earth 616' / Marvel Comics *'Kickassia '/ Kickassia or ThatGuyWithGlasses.com *'Earth One '/ DC Comics *'Cadia', Maccrage, Holy Terra, Biel-Tan, Eye of Terror, and Mars/Warhammer 40000 Tv Ads *'Mcdonaldland' / McDonald's *'Dinotown' / Dudley The Dinosaur World Order ideas *On each list you make, list 21 or more worlds. *Try coming up with names for the world lists. Said name will be a potential name for the games that these world lists will be in. *Idea List #1: **1. Destiny Islands (First World) **2. Sunnydale (2 Visits) **3. New New York (2 visits) **4. Bikini Bottom (Spongebob Squarepants) (2 visits) **5. Free Country, .U.S.A. (1st Visit only) **6. Evergreen Forest (The Raccoons) **7. Radiant Garden (a couple of visits) **8.Springfield (2 visits) **9. 100 Acre Wood (in the Radiant Garden world (1 visit only)) **10. Twilight Town (2 visits) **11. Valley Of Peace (2 visits) **12. Robot city (Robots) (2 visits) **13.Soul Society (Bleach) (1st visit only) **14. Panda's Valley (Skunk Fu) (2 visits) **15.Frozen Manhattan (The Day After Tomorrow) (2 visits) **16. The World About Nothing (Seinfeld) (2 visits) **17. Jump City (Teen Titans(TV series)) (2 visits) **18. Marzipan City (Chowder (TV series)) (2 visits) **19. Golden City (The Theif and the Cobbler) (2 visits) **20. Galleria Mall (6teen) (2 visits) **21. Kimba's Jungle (2 visits) **22. Disney Castle (1 visit) (Last World) *Idea List #2: **1. Destiny Islands (First World) **2. Nosgoth (2 visits) **3. Nitro City (3 visits) **4. Malaria (Igor) (2 visits) **5. Kanto''' and Hoenn regions (Pokemon series) (various visits)' **6. Mussel Shoals High (3 visits) **7. Sprial Mountain/Isle O' Hags (2 visits) **8. Translyvania (2 visits) **9. Death Star/Coruscant(3 visits) **10. Quahog, Rhode Island (2 visits) **11. New Texas (2 visits) **12. 100-Acre Wood (1 visit) **13. Springfield (2 visits) **14. New York City(The Mask) (3 visits) **15. South Park (2 visits) **16. The Big Shell (2 visits) **17. Hogwarts (1 visit) **18. Gossamer (2 visits) **19. Isla Variatas (6 visits) **20. Fortuna City (2 visits) **21. Golden City (2 visits) **22. Halo (7 visits) **22. Disney Castle (1 visit) (Last World) *Idea List #3, List Name: potential Kingdom Hearts III **1. Destiny Islands (First World) **2. Panda's Valley (2 visits) **3. Nome Wastelands (3 visits) ***3a. Stormtrooper Office and surrounding areas (optional world unlocked by defeating Metalzora in a 1-on-1 in the Nome Wastelands) **4. New York, 1985 (2 visits) **5. Capital Wasteland (12(!) visits) **6. Mussel Shoals High (3 visits) **7. The World About Nothing (2 visits) **8. McCallister Residence (2 visits) ***8a. Madison Military Academy (optional world unlocked by completing McCallister Residence first visit) **9. Death Star/Coruscant(3 visits) **10. Quahog, Rhode Island (2 visits) **11. Perfection Valley (3 visits) **12. Lylat System (4 visits) **13. Springfield (2 visits) ***13a. The Medium (2 visits) (optional, opened after second Springfield visit) **14. Bullworth Academy (3 visits) **15. New York City(The Mask) (3 visits) **16. Gossamer (2 visits) ***16a. Earth, 2009 (optional world unlocked by defeating the Mysterious Gunman at Gossamer, any visit) ***16b. Pokemon world (optional world unlocked by defeating the Mysterious Gunman at Gossamer at Good Karma status) **17. The Big Shell (2 visits) **18. Rapture (2 visits) **19. Mumbai, India (3 visits) **20. Fortuna City (2 visits) ***20a. Mimiga Island (optional world unlocked by completing Fortuna City first visit) **21. Golden City (2 visits) **22. Isla Variatas (6 visits) **23. South Park (3 visits) ***23a. England/Basil Brush (optional world unlocked by completing South Park 2nd visit) **24. Disney Castle (1 visit) (Last World) ***EX. EX World (optional world unlocked either by meeting Alvin Earthworm as a random encounter, by meeting Bug-Eye in New York 1985, or beating the game) *Ideas #4 List name: Kingdom Hearts Unknkown Worlds #Destiny Islands (First World) #Twilight Town (2 visits) #The War of Fortress (5 visits) #Equestria (6 visits) #Springfield (2 visits) #Kickassia (4 visits) #TARDIS, London (5 visits) #Disney Castle (1 visit) #Kimba's Jungle (2 visits) #Nerd's Room (3 visits) #Frozen Manhattan (4 visits) #Edge City (4 visits) #Columbia (3 visits, through Tears) #Penguin Rookery (3 visits) #R.M.S. Titanic (2 visits) #Halo (7 visits) #End of the World (Final World) World Information *'Galleria Mall''' *'First Appearance:' 6teen (2008) *'Theme Song:' Theme from "6teen" *'Boss Theme Song(s):' Shrouding Dark Cloud (Guard Armour (1st Visit)), Riot (by Three Days Grace") (Xaldin (2nd Visit)) *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes):' "Friends in My Heart," "Missing You," "Hesitation" *'Special Song:'TBA *'Ruler(s) of the World:' Jonesy, Jude, Wyatt,Nikki, and Caitlin *'No. of Treasure Chests:' 6 *'No. of rooms:' 3 **'List of rooms:' **1st Floor- Plaza (Main Entrance) **2nd floor **Storage and Security Rooms *'Isla Variatas island chain' *'First Appaerance:' Impossible Creatures *'Theme Song:' Theme from Impossible Creatures main menu *'Boss Theme Song(s):' Shrinking Universe (Whitey Hooten (1st Visit), Dr. Mario "Fever" theme (Velika LaPette (2nd visit), Remixed Dr. Mario "Chill" theme (Dr. Ganglion (3rd Visit)), No Reason (Demyx (4th Visit), Holier Than Thou (Upton Julius (5th visit), Scream Aim Fire (Xigbar (6th Visit)) *'Ruler(s) of the World:' Rex Chance, Lucy Willing, Upton Julius *'No. of Treasure Chests:' 19 *'No. of Rooms:' 7 **'List of rooms:' ***Isla Eruptio ***Isla Pario ***Isla Mutatio ***and more... *'New York, 1985' *'First Appaerance:' Watchmen (1983- original graphic novel, 2009- film adaptation) *'Theme Song:' The Times They Are A'Changin by "Bob Dylan" *'Boss Theme Song(s):' Vim and Vigor (Opposite Armor (1st Visit), Desire For All That Is Lost (Big Figure (1st Visit)), Destiny's Force (Ozymandias (2nd Visit)), The Beginning Is The End Is The Beginning (Ozymandias/Sephrioth (2nd Visit) *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes):' Organzation XIII, Missing You, Strange Whispers, Pruit Igoe and Prophicies, All That Is Good, I'll Tell You About Rorscach *'Ruler(s) of the World:' Richard Nixon, Ozymandias *'No. of Treasure Chests:' 14 *'No. of Rooms:' 9 **'List of rooms:' **Night Owl's Lair **Prisonyard **Prison Centre **Seedy New York **Adrian's Hideout **Moloch's Apartment **New York Ruins **Mars Palace **The Comedian's Apartment *'New Deal car lot' *'First Appearance:' Used Cars (1980) *'Theme Song:' Used Cars by "Bobby Bare" *'Boss Theme Song(s):' Squriming Evil (Maleficent (1st Visit)), Vim and Vigor (Roy L. Fuchs (2nd Visit)) The 13th Dilemma ''(Demyx (2nd Visit)) *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes):' "Laughter and Merriment," "Kairi (KHII version)," "Hesitation" *'Special Song:' None *'Ruler(s) of the World:' Rudy Russo,Big Jim *'No. of Treasure Chests:' 3 *'No. of rooms:' 4 **'List of rooms:' **New Deal lot (Outside) (Main Entrance) **New Deal lot (Inside) **Trailer Park **Backroad **Desert Field *'Jump City''' *'First Appearance:' Teen Titans (2003) *'Theme Song: 'Theme from "Teen Titans *'Boss Theme Song(s):' The Corrupted (Trigon (1st Visit)), Desire For All That Is Lost (Slade (2nd visit)) Detroit Rock City ( Lexaeus (2nd Visit)) *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes):' "Laughter and Merriment," "Friends In My Heart," "Hesitation" *'Special Song:' *'Ruler(s) of the World:' Robin,Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, Raven *'No. of Treasure Chests:' 4 *'No. of rooms:' **'List of rooms:' **Titans Tower (Main Entrance) **Town Center **Underground Caverns **Slade's Lair *'New New York' *'First Appearance:' Futurama (1999) *'Theme Song:' Theme from "Futurama" *'Boss Theme Song(s):' Rowdy Rumble (Walt,Larry and Inger) (1st Visit)), The Encounter (Mom (1st Visit))Scream Aim Fire(Bullet For My Valentine) (Xigbar (2nd Visit)) *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes):' "Laughter and Merriment," "Missing You," "Hesitation" *'Special Song:' *'Ruler(s) of the World:' Phillip J Fry, Bender, Leela, Proffesor Farnsworth, Dr. Zoidberg *'No. of Treasure Chests:' 4 *'No. of rooms:' **'List of rooms:' *'The Land Of The Paranormal' *'First Appearance:' The X-Files (1993) *'Theme Song:' Theme from "The X-Files" *'Boss Theme Song(s):' The Encounter (Eugene Victor Tooms) (1st Visit)), Vim and Vigor (Donnie Pfaster (1st Visit)) Tension Rising (Donnie Pfaster (2nd Visit)), Sinister Shadows (Knowle Rohrer (2nd Visit)), Ace of Spades(Motorhead) (Luxord (2nd Visit)), Forze Del Male (The Cigarette Smoking Man (2nd Visit)) *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes):' "Hazardous Highway," "A Twinkle In The Sky," "Hesitation" *'Special Song:' *'Ruler(s) of the World:' Walter Skinner *'No. of Treasure Chests:' 4 *'No. of rooms:' 6 **'List of rooms:' **FBI Headquarters (Main Entrance) **Eugene Victor Toom's Lair **Donnie Pfaster's House **Gas Station **The Mines **Desert Pueblo *'Gossamer' NOTE: This information section contains music not derived from previous KH games, based on the themes section lower down on the page. *'First Appearance:' Las Lindas (start year unknown) *'Theme Song:' Volva a Comenzar by Café Tacuba(theme during the Harvest Festival) *'Boss Theme Song(s):' No Reason(Sum 41)(Alejandra(1st Visit)), Tension Rising(Haywire Crane (1st Visit)), Desire For All That Is Lost(Pete(1st visit)), The 13th Struggle(Haywire Crane(2nd visit), Scream Aim Fire(Bullet For My Valentine)(Mysterious Gunman(1st or 2nd visit) *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes):' Still need to be determined *'Special Song:'TBA *'Ruler(s) of the World:' Ambar *'No. of Treasure Chests:' 8 *'No. of rooms:' 32 **'List of rooms:' **Las Lindas Farmhouse: ground floor **Las Lindas Farmhouse: 2nd floor **Kitchen **Dining Room **Hall to Bedrooms **Las Lindas: Fields **Las Lindas: Barn **Gossamer: West District **Gossamer: East District **Gossamer: North District **Gossamer: South District **Gossamer: Central District **Gossamer: Plaza **Gossamer: Mall **Gossamer: Outskirts (Main Entrance) **Harvest Festival grounds **High Prime's Tower - Ground Floor **High Prime's Tower - 2nd floor **High Prime's Tower - Ambar's Suite **High Prime's Tower - Top Floor **Parasio: Beach 1 **Parasio: Beach 2 **Parasio: Beach 3 **Parasio: Volleyball Net **Parasio: Main Building Ground Floor **Parasio: Main Building 2nd Floor **Parasio: Main Building Residential Floor **Parasio: Main Building 4th floor **Parasio: Main Building Roof **Dirt Road 1 **Dirt Road 2 **Dirt Road 3 *'Sunnydale' *'First Appearance:' Buffy The Vampire Slayer (1997) *'Theme Song:' Theme from Buffy The Vampire Slayer *'Boss Theme Song(s):' Sinister Shadows (The Master) (1st Visit)), A Fight To The Death (Angel (2nd Visit)), Darkside Of The Moon (Pink Floyd) (Saix (2nd visit)) *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes):' "Missing You," "Working Together," "Hesitation" *'Special Song:' TBA *'Ruler(s) of the World:' Giles, Jenny Calendar *'No. of Treasure Chests:' 4 *'No. of rooms:' 34 **'List of rooms:' *'The World About Nothing' *'First Appearance:' Seinfeld (1989) *'Theme Song:' Theme from Seinfeld *'Boss Theme Song(s):' Rowdy Rumble (Newman) (1st Visit)), Dead! (My Chemical Romance) (Larxene(2nd Visit)) *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes):' "Laughter and Merriment," "Working Together," "Organization XIII" *'Special Song:' TBA *'Ruler(s) of the World:' *'No. of Treasure Chests:' 4 *'No. of rooms:' 20 **'List of rooms:' *'Springfield' *'First Appearance:' The Simpsons (1990) *'Theme Song:' Theme from The Simpsons *'Boss Theme Song(s):' The Encounter (Mr. Burns) (1st Visit)), Squirming Evil (Sideshow Bob(2nd Visit))Through The Fire and Flames (Dragonforce) (Axel (2nd Visit)) *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes):' "Laughter and Merriment," "Working Together," "Hesitation" *'Special Song:' TBA *'Ruler(s) of the World:' Principal Skinner, Mayor Quimby, Edna Krabappel *'No. of Treasure Chests:' 2 *'No. of rooms:' 519 **'List of rooms:' **Power PLant **Cells **school **Bruns' office **Simpsons' house **Krusty Studios *'EX World' *'First Appearance:' appeared come the first human creation (some few thousand years BC) *'Theme Song(s):' Beavis and Butt-Head theme(normal), Metroid Zero Mission Brinstar theme(BGM during points where Sora is required to use Space Jump to succeed), Thriller by Michael Jackson(BGM during the EX World mission "Thriller Night", where there are typical evil creatures(zombies, demons, madmen, vampires, etc.) roaming during the entire mission, all of which takes place in the dead of night. Completing this mission awards Sora the Thriller keyblade) '' *'Special Conditions:' Has 6 Keyholes *'Boss Theme Song(s):' **The 13th Struggle (Psycho Mantis (encountered in Kale's hospital room) (first boss of this world) (1st visit)) **Enter Sandman by Metallica(Millixaw (Encountered in Void City central square) (Only after defeating the AL-14 and Metal Gear Toast) (1st Visit)) **''Serris Theme(from Metroid Fusion) (Serris (Encountered at Alcove Lake) (1st Visit)) **Dave's theme(from Maniac Mansion(NES)) (Big-Mouth optional battle, any visit and any time) **True Area 53(from Sonic Advance 2)(Darth Smeow (Encountered at Alvin Earthworm's apartment) (Only after defeating Serris) (1st visit)) **Beat It by Michael Jackson (Arnold Shwarzeneggar(from Metal Gear Toast series) (Encountered in Solid Snake's house) (Only after defeating Serris) (1st visit)) **Titania boss theme(from Star Fox(SNES)) (AL-14 (Encountered at Snake Valley) (Only after defeating Metal Gear Toast) (Optional, any Visit)) **Corneria boss theme(from Star Fox(SNES)) (BOX Security Robot(Metroid Fusion) (Encountered in Void City central square, only after defeating Darth Smeow and Arnold Shwarzeneggar) (1st visit)) **Boss 3 theme(from Nightmare Creatures(N64)) (Plant Monster (Encountered in Void City's Abandoned Chapel Graveyard) (Can only be fought after defeating the BOX Robot) (1st Visit)) **MGS2 Big Shell boss theme(from MGS2: Sons of Liberty(PS2)) (Metal Gear Toast (Encountered at Snake Valley) (Only after defeating Arnold Shwarzeneggar and/or Darth Smeow) (1st Visit)) **Atlas by Battles(rock remix if possible) (Xemnas (battle takes place at a place called "Shattered World", description below) (battle auomatically begins after defeating Metal Gear Toast) (1st visit)) **Dadgame Footy Twins boss theme (the Footy Twins (battle takes place atop Big, Tall Tower) (Only after defeating Xemnas) (special conditions: 1-v-2 (player is alone in battle against two boss enemies), Player Character is Dad) (1st Visit)) **Devil May Cry 3 Heart of Leviathan theme (TRN-1 (encountered at Atop a Freighter Train) (battle automatically begins after defeating the Footy Twins) (1st visit)) **Dadgame Ootkee boss theme (Ootkee (encountered at Construction Site) (only after defeating Xemnas and the Footy Twins) (1st visit)) **Drakengard 1st Chapter Sky theme (Rajinmaru (Encountered at the top of the tower at Prez. Boss' Security Co.) (Only after defeating Ootkee) (1st visit)) **Devil May Cry 2 Dante battle theme #2 (Prez. Boss' Final Weapon (encountered at Prez. Boss' Security Co.) (only after defeating Rajinmaru) (special conditions: Rajinmaru and Ootkee assist in battle) (1st visit)) **Back to Mad by Texas Faggot (Mundus (battle takes place while flying in the Redhawk) (Only after defeating Darth Smeow and/or Arnold Swarzeneggar) (1st visit)) **Forze de Male (Kale-Fox Form (battle takes place at Shattered World) (Only after defeating Mundus) (Battle is entered after the event of Kale getting hit by an oncoming car in the Commercial District) (special conditions: 1-v-1(player is alone in battle against one boss), Player character is Kale Williams) (1st visit)) **Shrouding Dark Cloud (Opposite Armor x 2 (encountered at MacGurey Mansion South Grounds) (only after completing all other missions in the MacGurey Mansion area) (1st Visit)) **Devil May Cry Griffon battle theme (Mysterious Gunman (encountered at Furthia High grounds) (Only after defeating Mundus and Kale-Fox Form(for some reason)) (1st visit)) **Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park(looping version) (Slayer Luna (encountered at Alvin Earthworm's apartment) (only after defeating all other bosses so far other then Big-Mouth) (special conditions: Alvin Earthworm, Brooklyn Kinnikuman and Sonia assist in battle) (1st visit)) **Final Boss theme(South Park Arcade 3(PC)) (Dokuro(http://dokuro.deviantart.com) (Encountered in Dokuro's Void, which is entered via a newly-made rift at the Abandoned Chapel) (only after defeating all other bosses except for Big-Mouth) (1st visit)) **13th Struggle (Ephemural/Neutral) (Encountered in Port City A in TwoKinds region) (Special battle and encounter conditions: see the "New Reaction Command Instructions and Strategy Instructions" section lower down the page for details) **Street Fighter IV Theme of Ryu (Ryu (optional battle, friendly challenge)) (encountered in random location) (6th visit) **and many more *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes/Special Areas):' "Toy Food by Lemon Demon(a cutscene song)," "Hardware Store by Weird Al Yankovic(no vocals version)(Bug-Eye's Workshop theme)", "Hesitation", KH End Of The World theme(Shattered World's normal BGM), *'Battle Theme(day, normal): 'Pokemon Gold/Silver wild battle theme(modern, fast-pace remix) *'Battle Theme(night, normal): 'Catastrophe(Soul Calibur 3 OST) *'Special Song(s): ' *'Ruler(s) of the World:' Big-Mouth, Bug-Eye, Alvin Earthworm, Vodka, King Harkinian and the Cat Baron(go to Encyclopedia Dramatica and look up Happycat, then go down to the Images section) *'No. of Treasure Chests:' 120 *'No. of rooms:' >4500 **Alcove St. (Main Entrance) **Big-Mouth and Bug-Eye's house(Bug-Eye becomes an ally here) **Alvin Earthworm's Apartment **Bug-Eye's workshop(here the player can use wood and other materials that they've gathered over the course of the adventure to make things; not just items, but stuff like custom weapons(not usually as powerful as store-bought, but they're fully customizable) and vehicles that can be used on EX) **MacHarvey General Hospital - Lobby **MacHarvey General Hospital - 1st Floor Rooms ***West Hallway ***East Hallway ***North Hallway ***Rooms 101-190 **MacHarvey General Hospital - 2nd floor rooms ***West Hallway ***East Hallway ***North Hallway ***Annex Hallway ***Rooms 201-280 ***Administrative Offices ***X-ray Room ***Cafeteria ***Biology Labs 1-5 **MacHarvey General Hospital - Annex 1F & 2F **MacHarvey General Hospital - Rooftop Square **Bleaker St. **Oceanside Docks **Yellow Submarine - Control Room **Yellow Submarine - Living Quarters **Yellow Submarine - Glass Hallways **Oceanside St. **Hubris Comics **Bethesda Corporate HQ **Space Tower **HBK-HQ Space Station - Hallway **HBK-HQ Space Station - Control Room **HBK-HQ Space Station - Docking Bay **Nabris Blvd **Untwig Ave **Void City ***Central Square(Vodka becomes an ally here) ***Alleyway 1 ***Alleyway 2 ***Abandoned Chapel(One of EX World's Keyholes appears here after defeating the Plant Monster) ***Abandoned Chapel Graveyard ***Vodka's residence ***Old Field ***Dokuro's Void(One of EX World's Keyholes appears here after defeatig Dokuro) **Snake Valley ***TK(Tyler King's) Solid Snake's house(TK Solid Snake becoems an ally here) ***Metal Gear Toast Battlefield **Latin District West **Latin District East **Latin District North **Latin District South **Latin District Center **Furhtia High region ***Hallway 1 ***Hallway 2 ***Hallway 3 ***Computer Lab ***Art classroom ***Algebra classroom ***Home Economics ***Cafeteria ***Modern History ***Beradino Residence ****Basement ****Living Room ****Bruce's Room ***Parker Residence ****Living Room ****Basement ****Ashley's Room ***Hamachek Residence(Campy becomes an ally here) ****Living Room ****Basement ****Campy's Room ***Williams Residence(Kale becomes an ally here) ****Den ****Dining Room ****Study ****Kale's Room ***Subway ***Subway Station 1 ***Subway Station 2 ***Commercial District ***Downtown ***Suburbs ****Alleyway 1 ****Alleyway 2(World Entrance)(Big-Mouth, Ashley and Bruce become allies here) *MacGurey Mansion **North Grounds **South Grounds **East Grounds **West Grounds **1F ***Entrance Hall ***Main Hall ***Dining Room ***Kitchen ***Ballroom ***Maid's Quarters(Jessica Elwood becomes an ally here) **2F ***2F Hallway 1 ***2F Hallway 2 ***Guest Bedroom 1 ***Guest Bedroom 2 ***Guest Bedroom 3 ***Guest Bedroom 4 ***Bathroom ***Closet ***2F-3F Stairwell **3F ***3F Hallway ***Master Bedroom ****Master Bathroom ***2F-3F Stairwell ***3F-R Stairwell **R(roof area) ***Rooftop W ***Rooftop E ***Attic ****Dark, Dank, Mysterious Room(two things are found here: a front door key(for when the mansion becomes inescapably locked when visited for the first time), and one of EX World's Keyholes, which appears after defeating a pair of Opposite Armors that attack at the same time) *Dad's Home (Dad becomes an ally here) **Prez. Street ***Big, Tall Tower **Atop a Freighter Train(this area only appears once, and is accessed by defeating the Footy Twins at the top of Big, Tall Tower) **Address Estates **Address Mall **Prez. Boss's Security Co. (one of EX's Keyholes appears on the wall of the tower after defeating Prez. Boss' Final Weapon) ***Security Co. Rooftop (Rajinmaru and Ootkee become allies here after Rajinmaru is defeated) **Dad's Workplace **Construction Site *TwoKinds Region (note: city names are made up because they are not specified in the comic) ** Human territories(in order of appearance) ***Clearing A ***Clearing B ***Lazat ****Tavern(Trace becomes an ally here) ****Town Gates (Keith and Flora become allies here) ***N'bin ****Bathhouse ****Inn ****Templar Tower ***Clearing C ***Port City(Flora is temporarily not an ally here, due to Ephemural battle) ****Chateau(Port City becomes this after Ephemural is defeated) ***Clearing D(Natani becomes an ally here)-does not link directly to True Port City, Pretty-Much-Abandoned Road acts as its link ***True Port City **Borderline territory ***Campsite(this area becomes a permanent save area as soon as entered and acts as the hub between the Human and Keidran territories) ***Pretty-Much-Abandoned Road ***Wooded Area **Keidran Territories ***Main City(very hard to get here but rewarding) ***All Forest areas ***Clearing E(TwoKinds region entrance, links directly to Clearing A) **Basitin Islands ***The City ****Tavern ****Inn ****Castle *****Templar Tower *Shattered World **Shattered World is only seen twice, once during a battle against Xemnas where the battle takes place on a single, very large platform, and again during a special optional battle that takes place on several smaller platforms where you are forced to play as Kale Williams and fight against his fox self from the comic in a 1-v-1 battle. Similar to the Distortion World and what happened to Destiny Islands in KH1, Shattered World is several parts of EX floating in the air as the world tears itself apart. However, for both battles, defeating the opponent will return the world to normal. *The Cat Baron's Hangar(The Cat Baron becomes an ally here) (Here the player can talk with the Cat Baron, who is one of EX's renowned heroes. He will allow Sora and comany to fly with him on the Redhawk(his plane). If the player accepts, then the game will play Star Fox: Assault free-fly style as the player controls the Redhawk through the air. The player simply has to pause the game then choose "Land", and the player will immediately return to the Hangar.) **To The Skies(this is the area that the player is in when flying the Redhawk. If Darth Smeow and/or Arnold Swarzeneggar were defeated earlier, then Devil May Cry's Mundus appears in his flying form, and the Player is forced to battle Mundus using the plane to shoot him down. The game goes into a flight mode very similar to the original KH's gummi ship flight system for this battle(in other words, the plane can move around, but it will always follow Mundus as it flies). The Land function in the pause menu is unavailable during the Mundus battle.) *'Mimiga Island' *'First Appearance:' Cave Story (Year unknown) *'Theme Song:' Depends on room; Mainly "Safety" (Cave Story OST) *'Boss Theme Song(s):' Gravity(CS OST) (Balrog), Eyes Of Flame(CS OST) (Most other bosses)), Last Battle(CS OST) (Zombie Core), Never Die(Cave Story Remix Project) (Ballos) *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes):' "Laughter and Merriment," "Missing You," "Hesitation" *'Special Song:' Moonsong (CS OST) *'Ruler(s) of the World:' The Doctor, Ballos, Jenka *'No. of Treasure Chests:' 9 *'No. of rooms:' **'List of rooms:' ***''Start Cave'' ***''First Cave'' ***''Mimiga Village'' ***''Reservoir'' ***''Arthur's House'' ***''Egg Corridor'' ***''Egg No 0'' ***''Side Room'' ***''Grasstown'' ***''Building'' ***''Gum Room'' ***''Power Room'' ***''Sand Zone'' ***''Jenka's House'' ***''Storeroom'' ***''Labyrinth B'' ***''Labyrinth W'' ***''Labyrinth S'' ***''Labyrinth M'' ***''Core Facility'' ***''Waterway'' ***''Egg Corridor?'' ***''Outer Wall'' ***''Plantation'' ***''Hideout'' ***''Teleporter Room'' ***''Rest Area'' ***''Last Cave'' ***''Balcony'' ***''Castle'' ***''Balcony?'' ***''Sacred Grounds(B1-B3)'' ***''Seal Chamber'' *'The War of Fortress' **'First Appearance: '''Team Fortress 2 **'Theme Song: The Calm **'Battle Theme: '''Right Behind You **Boss Theme Song(s): The Administrator (The Encounter), MONOCULUS (Squirming Evil) (Kingdom Hearts 1), Horseless Headless Horseman (The Deep End) (Kingdom Hearts 1) *'Equestria **'First Appearance: '''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic **'Theme Song: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Intro (Season 2) (BGM) **'Battle Theme: '''This Day Aria (BGM) ***'List of Rooms: ***'Ponyville' ****''Golden Oaks Library'' *****''Save Point'' ****''Carousel Boutique'' ****''Town Square'' ****''Town Hall'' ****''Ponyville Tower'' ****''Sugarcube Corner'' ****''Sweet Apple Acres'' ****''Marketplace'' *****''Moogle Shop'' ****''Fluttershy's House'' ****''Hospital'' ****''Ponyville Station'' *****''Save Point'' ***'Canterlot' ****''Canterlot Street 1'' ****''Canterlot Street 2'' ****''Canterlot Street 3'' ****''Canterlot Street 4'' ****''Canterlot Street 5'' ****''Canterlot Street 6'' ****''Grand Galloping Gala'' ****''Canterlot Wedding'' ****''Canterlot Station'' ***'Cloudsdale' ****''Cloudhall 1'' ****''Cloudhall 2'' ****''Cloudhall 3'' ****''Cloudhall 4'' ****''Cloudosseum'' ****''The Cloud Factory'' ***'Everfree Forest' ****''Forest 1'' ****''Forest 2'' ****''Forest 3'' ****''Forest 4'' ****''Zecora's House'' ***'???????' ****''Chrysalis Cave 1'' ****''Chrysalis Cave 2'' ****''Chrysalis Cave 3'' ****''Chrysalis Cave 4'' ****''Chrysalis Cave 5'' *'TARDIS, London' **'First Appearance: '''Doctor Who (2010) **'Theme Song: The Enigma of River **'Battle Theme: '''Doctor Who Intro Theme (2010) ***'List of Rooms: ***'London Town' ***'Amelia's House' ***'Street of Big Ben' ***'Hospital' ***'Tardis' ***'Other Worlds' Non-canon summons :This section needs to be sorted by the types of media that the summons are from. :Please try to provide the details on when they become summonables. *'Wooldoor Sockbat' / Drawn Together - ''Becomes summonable after finishing the DT City (1st vist). *'Major Payne and Tiger''' / Major Payne ''- Become summonable after completing the Madison Military Academy storyline *'Hobbes''' / Calvin and Hobbes - Becomes summonable after completing the Calvin and Hobbes story mode *'Wendy Christensen' / Final Destination 3 - Becomes summonable after completing the Final Destination 3 world. *'Val McKee' / Tremors - Becomes summonable after completing Perfection Valley's storyline *'Woody Woodpecker', Space Mouse, Chilly Willy, and Andy Panda / The Woody Woodpecker Show- Became summonable after receiving the Chilly Gem (Chilly Willy) at the Arctic sector of Lyoko, the Nut Crystal (Woody Woodpecker) at Camp Wawanakwa, the Bamboo Emerald (Andy Panda) at Xiaolin Temple, and the Golden Cheese (Space Mouse) at Marzipan City. *'Lucy Willing w/ portable Air Chamber' / Impossible Creatures - Becomes summonable after succeding in defeating Upton Julius at the Isla Variatas level *'Hayley Williams' / Paramore - Becomes summonable after recieveing the Riot! from Jonathan at Fort Brydon. *'Ed, Edd (Double D), and Eddy' / Ed Edd 'n' Eddy *'The Powerpuff Girls '/ The Powerpuff Girls *'Maniac Man' - Becomes summonable after receiving the Manic Gem from Rachael at Gossamer *'Jean Valjean, Enjorlas, Marius, and the French Youth Barricade Squad' / Les Miserables *'Dr. Mario' - Becomes summonable after recieving the Megavitamin from Van Halen after defeating the Haywire Crane *'Various Cryptids including Fiskerton, Komodo, and Zon' / The Secret Saturdays -Became summonable after Masaki House's second visit. *'Samus Aran' / Metroid: Zero Mission - Becomes summonable after recieving the Power Suit Piece at Mussel Shoals High *'Jenny "XJ9" Wakeman' / My Life As A Teenage Robot *'Yakko, Wakko, and Dot' / Animaniacs *'Slimer'/''The Real Ghostbusters ''- Becomes summonable after receiving Crossing Streams from Egon Spengler in Ghostly Manhattan. *'James Hetfield' / Metallica - Becomes summonable after receiving the Lightningstone from May in Kanto and Hoenn *'Ashlee' / Good Cheese - Becomes summonable after completing Mussel Shoals High's 1st visit *'Nina' and Gunther / Good Cheese - Gunther becomes summonable after Mussel Shoals High's 2nd visit. Nina becomes summonable after completing its 3rd visit. *'Junglebook Mogli' / The Wastelands forum(http://wastelands.faminista.net/forum/viewforum.php?f=8&sid=fc4db5e0491df88c77c3262e285b9735) - Becomes summonable after completing the Nome Wastelands world. *Knights of the Square Table/'' Blazing Dragons''- Becomes summonable after completing Camelhot's 1st visit. *'Shippo' / Inuyasha *'Bullet For My Valentine(band)' / Bullet For My Valentine - Becomes summonable after recieveing the Heavy Metal in Riverdale *'Ozzy Ozbourne' - Becomes summonable after recieving the Crazy Train from New York City(The Mask) *'Alien Hominid' / Alien Hominid - Becomes summonable after recieving the Mars Rock from The Lone Gunmen in the Land Of The Paranormal *'Spider-Man' / Marvel Comics *'The Thief '/'' The Thief and the Cobbler - Summonable after completing the Golden City *'Snoopy and Woodstock''' / Peanuts - They become summonable after completing the world based on the Peanuts universe *'Rorschach' / Watchmen - Becomes summonable after completing New York, 1985's storyline *'Corey Taylor'/ Slipknot *'The Black Parade'/ Welcome to the Black Parade - Becomes summonable after finding the Romance Chemical in New Texas *'Rick O'Connel' / The Mummy *'Takeshi' and Kapowski/ Nitrome Ltd.'s "Final Ninja" - They become summonable after helping Takeshi and Kapowski enter Akuma Industries and take out Akuma *'Duke Nukem'/ Duke Nukem 3D (becomes summonable after recieving "Hellfire" summon gem. Depending on how long you hold the magic button down while he's out, he'll take out a bigger gun when you let go) *'Brotherhood of Steel warrior'/ Fallout 3 - Becomes summonable afer completing the Capital Wasteland's storyline *'Raven' / Teen Titans - Becomes summonable after completing Jump City's storyline *'Cosmo Kramer' / Seinfeld - Becomes summonable after completing the 1st visit to The World About Nothing *'The New Texas Survivor's Army' / Super Energy Apocalypse Recycled on Mochiads.com - Becomes summonable after completing the 2nd visit to New Texas *'George Costanza' / Seinfeld - Becomes summonable after completing the 2nd visit to The World About Nothing *'R2-D2' / Star Wars - Becomes summonable after completing the Death Star *'Master Yoda' / Star Wars - Becomes summonable after completing Coruscant *'Michael Jackson and Zombies' / Thriller - Becomes summonable after recieving the Mike J. Gem on Sauria in the Lylat System *'Joe Perry' and Steven Tyler / Aerosmith - They become summonable after having obtained the Aero Force One Gem in the New York, 1985 level. *'Falco Lombardi'/ Star Fox: Assault - Becomes summonable after destroying Andross for the first time in the Lylat System *'Krystal'/ Star Fox: Assault - Becomes summonable after defeating Andross for the final time in the Lylat System *'Kevin McCallister' / Home Alone - Becomes summonable after completing the McCallister Residence storyline. *'Neil Cicierega' / Lemon Demon - Becomes summonable after completing the Nome Wastelands Guitar Jam minigame. *'Dante'/ Devil May Cry 4 - Becomes summonable after defeating Sanctus in Fortuna City *'Shinn/Destiny Gundam' / Gundam SEED *'Army of the Dead' / The Lord of the Rings *'Hercule' / Dragonball Z *'Crazy Frog' / Jamster! *'Peter Griffin' / Family Guy - Becomes summonable after completing Quahog's storyline *'Homer Simpson' / The Simpsons - Becomes summonable after completing Springfield's storyline *'Homer and Peter' - Becomes summonable after completing both Springfield's and Quahog's storylines *'Hedwig'/''Harry Potter '' *'Chick P, Chuckie Chan, and K.O Joe'/''Chop Socky Chooks'' *'Johnny "SAINT Prototype Number" 5'/''Short Circuit'' *'Captain Planet'/''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' *'Ayla'/''Clan of the Cave Bear'' *'Dr. Rabbit'/''Colgate (toothpaste) '' *'Kon' / Bleach *'Miles', Rachael and Sarah / Las Lindas - Become summonable after completing Gossamer's storyline *'Crash Bandicoot '/ Crash Bandicoot (series) - Becomes summonable after recieving the Wumpa Jewel in New New York *'Spyro the Dragon' / Spyro the dragon (series) *'Takanuva' / BIONICLE *'Stanley Ipcus' / The Mask - Becomes summonable after second fight with Dorian *'Connor MacLeod'/''Highlander'' *'Tim the Enchanter'/ Monty Python And The Holy Grail *'Confuse-A-Cat'/ Monty Python sketch - Becomes summonable after recieving the Confuser at Isla Variatas. Their confusing antics make Heartless and Nobodies get dizzy and confused, leaving them open to attack as long as the Confuse-A-Cat team is out. *'Solid Snake'/''Metal Gear (series)'' - Becomes summonable after completing The Big Shell world on the first visit. *'Wonderbot'/''Robots'' *'Dr. Octagonapus'/- Becomes summonable after obtaining the Octagon Shades by defeating Rachael at Las Lindas *'Odin'/''Norse Mythology'' - Becomes summonable after completing the Norse Realms world. *'Joe Satriani'/real world - Becomes summonable after completing the New York City(The Mask) GUitar Jam minigame, which contains his song "The Mystical Potato Head Groove Thing" *'The Cat Baron'/see the non-canon allies section below *'Karate Duo Numba One '/ Bowser's Kingdom series on Newgrounds -'' Become summonable after recieving the Numba Won Gem from Ashley Parker at EX World *'Eddie the Head / Zombie mascot of heavy metal band Iron Maiden. Becomes summonable after defeating the Metal Masked Assassin in Mordhaus. By collecting scattered Iron Maiden LPs, Eddie can turn into different forms based on Iron Maiden's album covers, such as Insane Eddie (from the cover of Piece of Mind) Pharaoh Eddie (from the cover of Powerslave) Cyborg Eddie (from Somewhere in Time) Mystical Eddie (from Seventh Son of a Seventh Son) Tree Wraith Eddie (from the cover of Fear of the Dark) and Elemental Eddie (with two forms: a gigantic burning wooden effigy of himself from the cover of the single of The Wicker Man and a dark cloud version of his face, taken from the cover of the album Brave New World, where The Wicker Man is also included). *'Dave Strider '/ Homestuck - ''Summonable following first visit of The Medium. (You guys are totally gonna kill me, but I had to) *'Po and, or Furious Five '/Kung Fu Panda'' *'''Chowder/''Chowder (TV series)'' *'Dirty Harry'/''Dirty Harry'' *'Angus Macgyver'/''Macgyver'' *'Brian Cohen'/''Monty Python's Life of Brian'' (I couldn't resist putting these guys in:) *'Alfred Hitchcock'/''Alfred Hitchcock show'' - Becomes summonable after Sora recieves the Monochrome Jewel in Panda's Valley. *'Samara Morgan'/''The Ring'' - Becomes summonable after Sora recieves Dark Omen from New Texas. *'The Cryptkeeper'/''Tales From The Crypt'' - Becomes summonable after Sora recieves the Crypt Book in Ballydung Manor *'The Fonejacker guys' *'Flight Attendant Guy' / Andrew Kepple's Lemon Demon music video of Bad Idea(http://www.albinoblacksheep.com/flash/badidea) - Becomes summonable after he bursts through the back door during the Mussel Shoals High spring formal, after the Guitar Jam minigame. A battle against undead happens soon after, giving you a chance to use him for the first time. *'Astro'/The Jetsons *'Porky(SpiderBot)' / Mother 3 - Becomes summonable after finding the King P Rock in Void City's Abandoned Chapel. *'Quote&Curly' / Cave Story - Become summonable after completing Mimiga Island storyline regardless of ending. *'Balrog' / Cave Story - Becomes summonable after completing Mimiga island storyline regardless of ending. *'Misery' / Cave Story - Becomes summonable after completing Mimiga Island storyling if Good End is achieved. *'Elder God Demonbane' / DemonBane - ''A summon that appears randomly, though very rarely, and will overtake your summon and immediately implode the world you are currently are in. After that you will be forced back into "Lanes Between", and that world will be non-accesible from that point on as it was destroyed. If summoned at the end of the game everyone dies in a horribly gory, obviously non-canon ending. *'Big Daddy / Bioshock - Summonable upon completing all visits to Rapture. 50/50 chance of it being a Rosie or a Bouncer. *'''Songbird/ Bioshock Infinite - Summonable upon completing all visits to Columbia. Unlocked by picking up Whistler on the Hand of the Prophet. *'The Iron Giant'/ The Iron Giant ''- Summonable upon completing all visits to Rockport, Maine, 1957. Non-canon Allies Non-Canon allies from video games *'Master Chief''' / Halo (Wikipedia:Halo:Combat Evolved) *'Tormund and Roberta' / Meridell (Neopets: The Darkest Faerie) NOTE:Tormund and Roberta are the first allies that don't need to replace Donald or Goofy. *'Mario and Luigi' / Mushroom Kingdom (Super Mario Bros.) *'Crash Bandicoot' / N-Sanity Island (Crash Bandicoot) *'Raiden'/ MGS2: Sons of Liberty *'Dante' and Nero/''Devil May Cry 4'' *'Takeshi'(Nitrome's "Final Ninja") and Kapowski (Nitrome's "Glassworks") at Akuma Industries *'Star Fox team'/ Star Fox: Assault *'The Demi-Fiend (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shin_Megami_Tensei_III:_Nocturne#Main_Character.2FDemi-fiend)' / Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne *'Drew Blanc '''and' Flux Wildly/ Toonstuck'' *'James', Professor Li, Lucas Simms, Moira Brown and Sarah Lyons/ Fallout 3 *'Duke Nukem'/ Duke Nukem 3D (Is a summoned character, but when Duke is summoned, unless you hold the magic button, he is autonomous and attacks on his own, which is why he's in this list. He is also(for some reason) an ally on the Death Star and Corusant.) *'Dr. Annastasia Wustwagen', Ralph Remmington and Colonel Roosevelt/ Super Energy Apocalypse Recycled at Mochiads.com *'Rex Chance', Lucy Willing, and their creatures(Creatures don't replace DOnald and Goofy, they will occasionally travel along with Sora and company on their excursions) / Impossible Creatures *'Jimmy Hopkins' / Bully - Becomes a permanent non-summon after completing the Bullworth Academy storyline. *'Lucas' and Ness / Mother 3 and Earthbound - Become permanent non-summon allies after defeating the King P statue in Void City with their help. *'Jennifer' / Rule of Rose *'Eddie Riggs '/ Brütal Legend *'Cole Mcgrath '/ Infamous *'Ryu, Ken, Guile, Zangief, Chun-Li, Sakura '''and Dan Hibiki / ''Street Fighter IV *'King Graham '''and '''Cedric the Owl '(King's Quest) *'Quote' and Curly Brace / Cave Story *'Jack '/ Bioshock *'''Booker DeWitt '''and '''Elizabeth/ Bioshock Infinite'' *'Steve' / Minecraft *'Heavy, Scout, Spy, Engineer, Demoman, Pyro, Soldier, Sniper and Medic '/ The War of Fortress ''(http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Team_Fortress_2) NOTE: All the Characters are the allies that don't need to replace Donald or Goofy. Non-Canon allies from TV Shows and movies *'Ichigo Kurisaki''' / Soul Society (Bleach) *'Chowder, Mung Daal, Schnitzel, Truffles, Panini, Ms. Endive, '''and '''Gazpacho' (Chowder) *'Jonesy, Caitlin, Wyatt, Jen, Jude, Nikki' (6teen) *'Matoro' / BIONICLE *'Major Payne, Tiger and Alex Stone '(Major Payne) *'Agent J '''and '''Agent K' (Men In Black II) *'Beavis '''and '''Butt-Head '(Beavis and Butt-Head) *'Cartman', Kyle, Stan, and Kenny (South Park) *'Buffy Summers, Angel temporary Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris, Rupert Giles, Spike' ([[Wikipedia:Buffy The Vampire Slayer|Buffy The Vampire Slayer) *'Tack and Princess Yum Yum' (The Thief and the Cobbler) *'Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Walter Skinner, The Lone Gunmen, John Dogget, Deep Throat' ([[Wikipedia:The X-Files|The X-Files) *'John "Hannibal" Smith, Templeton "Faceman" Peck, H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdoch, '''and '''Bosco Albert "B.A." Baracus/' The A-Team *'Jerry Seinfeld, Susan Ross, The Costanza Family, Elaine Benes, Cosmo Kramer, J. Peterman, Newman (temporary)' (Seinfeld) *'Rick O'Connel', Eve and Jonathan (The Mummy) *'Earl Basset', Valentine McKee and Burt Gummer (Tremors) *'Podge' and Rodge (A Scare at Bedtime) *'Matt', Jackie, Inez, Digit, and Dr. Marbles '(''Cyberchase) *'Roobear and Laura Koala '(Adventures of the Little Koala) *'''Jason Vorhees temporary, Clay Miller (Friday the 13th) *'Rodney' and Fender (Robots) *'Freddy Kreuger' (temporary) / Nightmare on Elm Street *'The Hobo '''and '''Abby '/''Hobo with a Shotgun '' *'Coraline Jones '(Coraline) *'Kevin McCallister' / Home Alone *'Marv' (temporary) / Home Alone *'Rudy Tabootie', Penny Sanchez, and Snap (Chalkzone) *'Neo' and Morpheus (The Matrix) *'Homer', Marge, Lisa and Bart (The Simpsons) *'The Griffin Family', Joe Swanson, Glen Quagmire, and Cleveland (Family Guy) *'The Jetsons Family '(The Jetsons) *'Daria Morgendorffer '''and' Jane Lane (Daria) *'''Dr. Peter Venkman, Dr. Ray Stantz, Dr. Egon Spengler, Winston Zeddemore, '''and '''Janine Melnitz/ (The Real Ghostbusters) *'Squire Flicker '''and '''Princess Flame '(Blazing Dragons) *'Bessie Higgenbottom' (The Mighty B!) *'Norman Babcock, Neil Downe, Courtney Babcock, Mitch Downe', and Alvin '(''Paranorman) *'''Nathan Explosion, Skwiskgaar Skwigelf, Toki Wartooth, William Murderface '''and '''Pickles the Drummer (Metalocalypse) *'Danny '''and '''Sawyer '(Cats Don't Dance) *'Chanticleer, Goldie, Edmund, Patou, Peepers, '''and '''Snipes '(Rock A Doodle) *'Hogarth Hughes, Dean McCoppin, '''and' Annie Hughes (The Iron Giant) *'General Guy Rogard '(temporary) /''The Iron Giant '' *'Mrs. Brisby '''and '''Justin '(The Secret of Nimh) *'Dimitri '(Anastasia) *'Zach, Krysta '''and '''Pips '(Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) *'Prince Derek '(The Swan Princess) *'Hubie '''and '''Rocko '(The Pebble and the Penguin) *'''Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy '''and Rarity '(''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *'''K'ayley and 'Garret '(Quest for Camelot) *'''Ralph the All-Purpose Animal and Mumford '(''Twice Upon A Time) *'Curdie '(The Princess and the Goblin) *'Eric Duckman and Cornfed Pig '(Duckman) *'Prince Corneilius '(Thumbelina) *'Osmosis Jones '''and '''Drix '(Osmosis Jones) *'''Tulio '''and '''Miguel ''(The Road to El Dorado)'' Non-Canon allies from comics and other sources "Homeworld" is a term that defines what world said characters are allies on if they are not permanent non-summons. *'Mora', Minos, Randall, Sarah, Rachael, Idward, Miles, and Taffy (Las Lindas) / Homeworld: Gossamer *'Megaman' (Heroes, Inc.) / Homeworld: EX World *'Superman', Batman, The Hulk, and Spiderman (various comic books) / Homeworld: EX World *'Rorschach', Silk Spectre II, Nite Owl II, and Dr. Manhattan (Watchmen) / Homeworld: New York, 1985 *'Bob '''and '''Steve' (HalBuzzkill's Wastelands videos(http://www.youtube.com/user/HalBuzzkill) / Homeworld: EX World *'Big-Mouth '''and' Bug-Eye (HalBuzzkill's DA artwork(http://halbuzzkill.deviantart.com/)) - Become permanent non-summon allies after completing the "Help B & B" minigame on EX World. / Homeworld: EX World *'''Van Halen (Van Halen(band)) / Homeworld: Earth, 2009 *'James Hetfield' (Metallica) / Homeworld: Earth, 2009 *'Mysterious Gunman' - Becomes a permanent non-summon ally after defeating him at Gossamer. Homeworld: Earth, 2009 *'Lone Apocalypse' - Becomes a permanent non-summon ally after defeating her at Gossamer while the Mysterious Gunman is in your party. / Homeworld: EX World *'Joe Biden', Obama, Arnold Shwarzeneggar, Tom Cruise, Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, and more (real world) Homeworld: Earth, 2009 *'Ashlee', Calib, Gunther, Jerome, Mara, Mitch, Nina and Priya (Good Cheese(http://www.goodcheese.com)) / Homeworld: Mussel Shoals High *'The Cat in the Hat'/ Homeworld: Seussland *'Colin Mochrie' (Colin Mochrie vs Jesus H. Christ series) - Becomes a permanent non-summon ally after helping him defeat the Gary clones in the Capital Wasteland's side quest, "Teh Gary Clone Warz" / Homeworld: Earth, 2009 *'Vodka, P2, Angela Rudell, Dan, Mr. Awesome'and many other Void City residents (EnterVoid( http://www.entervoid.com )) / Homeworld: EX World *'TK(Tyler King's) Solid Snake '(Metal Gear Toast series) - Becomes a permanent non-summon ally after defeating Metal Gear Toast / Homeworld: EX World *'The Cat Baron '(see Encyclopedia Dramatica's image section on the Happycat page) - Becomes a summonalbe ally after defeating Mundus at EX World. He also acts as a non-summon ally when on EX. / Homeworld: EX World *'Alvin Earthworm, Brooklyn Kinnikuman, Sonia, Angelsnow' and''' Luna'(Mark Haynes' artwork(http://alvin-earthworm.deviantart.com/)) / Homeworld: EX World *'Tib', '''Patrice', Junglebook Mogli, Mr. C, Frank Jones, Thomas Jameson Jr., Tsotsi, Lehanna, Bo, Aislen, Selia Sorassa and Marlowe (The Wastelands forum(http://wastelands.faminista.net/forum/viewforum.php?f=8&sid=fc4db5e0491df88c77c3262e285b9735)) / Homeworld: Nome Wastelands *'Kale Williams, Bruce Beradino, Christopher Hamachek '''and' Ashley Parker /''' Furthia High webcomic(http://furthiahigh.concessioncomic.com/) - Become permanent non-summons after completing all of the story missions in the Furthia High area of EX World / Homeworld: EX World *'Homestar Runner' / Free Country, U.S.A. (Homestar Runner) *'Jessica Elwood '(http://jessicaelwood.deviantart.com/) - Is initially only an ally at the MacGurey Mansion area of EX World, Becomes a permanent non-summon ally after completing all missions at the MacGurey Mansion area / Homeworld: EX World *'Trace Legacy', Flora, Keith and Natani (TwoKinds (http://twokindscomic.com/) - Become permanent non-summons after completing all missions in the TwoKinds region of EX World. *Janice and Pirate Percy/ Candle Cove (Candle Cove) *'Dad' / Sakupen's "Dadgame" (search Dadgame or Sakupen on Newgrounds) - Becomes a permanent non-summon ally after defeating Prez. Boss' Final Weapon *'John Egbert '/ Homestuck *'Nostalgia Critic '/ Kickassia Non-canon Villains Non-Canon Villains from TV shows and movies *'Tai Lung' / Kung Fu Panda *'XANA' / Code Lyoko *'Newman' / Seinfeld *'Baboon, Dragon, and Ninja Monkeys'/ Skunk Fu! *'Jason Vorhees' / Friday the 13th *'Zigzag '''and '''The Mighty One Eye '/ The Thief and the Cobbler *'Freddy Kreuger' / Nightmare on Elm Street *'The Drake, Ivan, Slick,' and the Plague (Rip and Grinder)/ Hobo with a Shotgun '' *'The Creeper''' / Jeepers Creepers *'Vezon & Fenrakk' / BIONICLE *'Heather / Total Drama Island'' *'''Piraka / BIONICLE *'Serlena '/ Men In Black II *'Ivan Drago / '''Rocky IV *'Imhotep''' and Benny / The Mummy *'Graboids' and large numbers of Shriekers / Tremors *'The Beldam'/'' Coraline'' *'Mecha Barbara Streisand' and Mephisto / South Park *'Walter, Horsey, and Colt Kangaroo/ Adventures of the Little Koala '' *'''The Master, Angel, Father Caleb, The Trio (Buffy The Vampire Slayer) *'The Cigarette Smoking Man, The Syndicate, Eugene Victor Tooms, Donnie Pfaster, Knowle Rohrer' (The X-Files) *'Colonel Roderick Decker/' The A-Team '' *'Skrawl and 'Crainiac 4 '/ Chalkzone *'''Harry and Marv / Home Alone *'Count Geoffrey DeBouillon '(Blazing Dragons) *'Stephen' [Basil Brush] *'Edgar Jomfru '''and the '''Metal Masked Assasin '('Metalocalypse) '' *'Darla Dimple and 'Max '(Cats Don't Dance) *'''Grand Duke of Owls '''and '''Hunch (Rock A Doodle) *'Jenner '(The Secret of Nimh) *'Rasputin '(Anastasia) *'Hexxus '(Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) *'Kent Mansley '(The Iron Giant) *'Rothbart '(The Swan Princess) *'Gozer the Gozerian, Zuul, Vinz Clortho, The Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man, The Boogeyman, '''and '''Samhain'/ (The Real Ghostbusters) *'Agatha Prenderghast '(Paranorman) *'The Hacker '(Cyberchase) *'Drake '(The Pebble and The Penguin) *'Ruber '''and the '''Griffon '(Quest for Camelot) *'Discord, Nightmare Moon, '''and' Queen Chrysalis / My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic *'Synonamess Botch '(Twice Upon A Time) *'''Prince Froglip ''(The Princess and the Goblin)'' *'Van Pelt', J.H. Trader Slick, and Professor Heinrich Ibsen (Jumanji: The Animated Series) *'Grundel '''and '''Mr. Beetle '(Thumbelina) *'King Chicken' (Duckman) *'Thrax '(Osmosis Jones) *'Tzekel Khan '(The Road to El Dorado) Non-Canon Villains from video games *'Revolver Ocelot, Solidus Snake' (MGS2: Sons of Liberty) *'Sanctus' and Agnus (Devil May Cry 4) *'The Mutant Alien Zombie Menace' (Super Energy Apocalypse Recycled on Mochiads.com) *'Whitey Hooten', Velika LaPette, Dr. Otis Ganglion, and Upton Julius (Impossible Creatures) *'Count Nefarious '(Toonstuck) *'M.Bison, Balrog '''and '''Vega' (Street Fighter IV) *'The Doctor' and Ballos (Cave Story) *'Andrew Ryan' and Fontaine (Bioshock) *'Zachary Hale Comstock', Jeremiah Fink, and Daisy Fitzroy (Bioshock Infinite) Non-Canon Villains from comics and other sources *'Alejandra' (Las Lindas) *'Mysterious Gunman(?)' (Nobody knows where he comes from. He's probably not even a villain. All that is known of him is that he's young, he has a huge arsenal of weapons, and he likes to pop up in random worlds to challenge Sora and whatever allies he has at the time to battle. He always wears a hood and a robe similar to an Organization member which hides his face, but he gives away that he's not, primarily because he has no X in his real name. He only removes his hood and robe after you defeat him for the 6th time, which is usually at Gossamer. He also reveals his real name at this point. His battles are always optional, and he cannot be assigned as a normal boss, and, further pushing the fact that he might not be a villain, he cannot control the Heartless. In fact, he is a Heartless Hunter. As an ally, he is a capable melee fighter, but obviously favors attacking from a distance with various ranged weapons.) (if allowed on the pages for it, the Mysterious Gunman makes an appearance as an optional boss and summon in the Chipmunks and Chippettes game. his boss theme: Dante Battle 2 theme from Devil May Cry 2) *'Lone Apocalypse(?) '(Lone Apocalypse has power over natural disasters. Her abilites are derived from a special device that she carries called a Energy Inducer. She is just a girl who is loking for someone important to her. Her battles are always optional. Her battles are only found on worlds where you can find one for the Mysterious Gunman, and even then, she cannot be found unless the Gunman hasn't been defeated. The battle where she becomes able to join Sora as a permanent non-summon ally is on Gossamer, and this battle is rare because it can only be fought after ''the Guman's defeat on that world. Only if the Gunman has joined you will you be able to have her join you as well. During this battle, the Gunman has his robe and hood on. After it, he takes the hood off, and, recognizing him as the person she's been looking for, Lone Apocalypse reveals her name(Sarah Yamoko), and gives Sora her Energy Inducer, leaving her without any powers except the ones that she has learned naturally. She is a Hunter just like he is. As an ally, she is capable of holding her own in a small-scale battle, and her only magic is the 2nd type of Heal magic. The ENergy INducer becomes a Keyblade of the same name.) *'Naomi Kim', '''Kayley Harker', and Helen Clearwater (Good Cheese(http://www.goodcheese.com)) *'Darth Smeow '(http://pokemoncardmaker.org/no/66242/) (Darth Smeow is Big-Mouth's Sith nemesis. Whenever Darth Smeow appears to terrorize people, Big-Mouth transforms into Bigu Mouthas - Big-Mouth's Jedi alter ego and owner of the Power Saber. Every time Darth Smeow attacks Sora and company, if Big-Mouth is in the party, he will transform into Bigu and become automatically armed with the Power Saber. If Sora was using the Power Saber at the time, he will automatically unequip it and a keyblade selection menu will appear.) *'Metal Gear Toast '(Metal Gear Toast series) *'Bashar al-Assad', Pat Robertson, Fred Phelps, Christian Weston Chandler, Debbie Schlussel, and more (Earth 2012) *'Lupin Gibb '(Furthia High webcomic(http://furthiahigh.concessioncomic.com/)) *'The Grinch' *'The Great Templars' and most Keidran (TwoKinds) *'Scarlett' and the VCPD (EnterVoid) *'The Skin Taker' and Horace Horrible '(''Candle Cove) *'''Jack Noir ''/ Homestuck'' Code Breaker ideas *Change Sora to: **Spongebob Squarepants **Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) **Bone **Omi **Riku **Mysterious Gunman **Lone Apocalypse (w/o powers) **Minos **Rachael **Maniac Man **Nero **Goofy **Donald **Raven (Teen Titans(TV series)) **Kapowski **Takeshi **Rex Chance **KO Joe (Chop Socky Chooks) **Harry Potter **Peter Griffin **Mickey Mouse **Twilight Sparkle **Rainbow Dash **Pinkie Pie **Applejack **Fluttershy **Rarity **Heavy **Scout **Spy **Engineer **Demoman **Pyro **Soldier **Sniper **Medic **Ralph Remmington **Clay Miller **Jason Vorheese **Freddy Kruger **James Hetfield **Ozzy Osbourne **Solid Snake **Gunther **Jerome **Nina **Jerry Seinfeld **Susan Ross **Elaine Benes **Frank Costanza **Cosmo Kramer **J. Peterman **Newman **Millixaw **Xelax **Xanin **Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) **Master Chief **George Costanza **Axel **Dr. Peter Venkman **Steve **Raziel **Neil Cicierega **Burt Gummer **Jamek Rutharen **Colin Mochrie **Alvin Earthworm **Brooklyn Kinnikuman **Sonia **Angelsnow **Luna **Big-Mouth **Bug-Eye **Bigu Mouthas **TK Solid Snake **Vodka **Metal Gear Toast **Michael Jackson **John "Hannibal" Smith **Bosco Albert "B.A." Baracus **Dom Fera **Seth King **Tim Kish **Randal Octogonopus **Dr. Octogonopus **Tyler King **Kale Williams **Bruce Beradino **Ashley Parker **Lupin Gibb **Trace Legacy **Flora **Keith **Natani **Ness **P2 **Angela Rudell **Mr Awesome **Ryu **Ken **Zangief **Chun-Li **Quote **Jack **Big Daddy **Booker DeWitt **Elizabeth **The Hobo **John Egbert **Nostalgia Critic New Organization Members These people are the Nobody counterparts of characters in the idea list. These Nobodies joined with the Organization and recieved their Organization names soon after their appearance. List any Organization counterparts to certain characters here, along with the name of the character they are based on, their title, and their weapon(s). *15: Millixaw - Counterpart of Mysterious Gunman. Title: The Raging Flame of the Light. Weapon: Dual Uzis *16: Jakcx(pronounced Jax) - Counterpart of Solid Snake. Weapon: Dagger and SOCOM *17: Xanin - Counterpart of Nina. Title: The Silent Princess. Weapon: Twin Katanas *18: Nevrax - Counterpart of Raven. Weapon: Powers similar to Raven's *19: Gruxneth - Counterpart of Gunther. Weapon: Sniper Rifle *20: Rexon - Counterpart of Nero. Title: The Demon Lord. Weapon: Red Queen *21: Xiscon - Counterpart of Sonic. Weapon: Sheer physical strength *22: Gyxu - Counterpart of Flight Attendant Guy. Title: The Lucky Fearful. Weapon: Flamethrower *23: Saxhek - Counterpart of Shake(Aqua Teen Hunger Force) Title: The Reckless Racer. Weapon: Drag Racer *24: Draxnei - Counterpart of Raiden. Weapon: Stinger Missile Launcher and H.F. Blade *25: Jesmax - Counterpart of James Hetfield. Title: The Metal God. Weapon: Metallo *26: Mixgol - Counterpart of Junglebook Mogli. Title: The Psychotic Rush. Weapon: Smith & Wesson Model 29 and bone dagger *27: Xelax - Counterpart of Maniac Man. Title: The Twin Furies. Weapon: Dual Chainsaws *28: Maxjal - Counterpart of Jamal Malik. Weapon: AK47 and sword *29: Xeteiws- Counterpart of Stewie Griffin. Weapon: Machine gun, laser gun. *30: Staxohm - Counterpart of Thomas Jameson Jr. Title: The Machine Warrior. Weapon: Cybernetic upgrades to arms and legs, broadsword, various machines *31: Pexthesen- Counterpart of Stephen. Title: Fat Face Fool. Weapon: Rabies *32. Axni- Counterpart of Ian McKinley. Title: The Lonely Second Life. Weapon: Red Queen. *33. Caxrelih- Counterpart of Charlie Brown. Title: The All-American Blockhead. Weapon: Metal baseball bat. *34. Moxi- Counterpart of Omi. Title: The Bald Midget Monk. Weapon: Staff *35. *36. *37. *38. *39. *40. *41. Xetro- Counterpart of Masterchief. Title: Black Spartan. Weapon: Energy Sword, Spartan Laser. *42. Xira- Counterpart of Yuki Cross(Vampire Knight). Title: The Psychic. Weapon: Two Katana Swords. *43. Yxru - Counterpart of Ryu. Title: The Qi Master. Weapon: Advanced Hadouken *44. Knex - Counterpart of Ken. Title: The Unpredictable. Weapon: Advanced Shoryuken *45. Xafingze - Counterpart of Zangief. Title: Red Cyclone Reborn. Weapon: Enhanced strength *46. Gelaxan - Counterpart of Angela Rudell. Title: The Blood Warrior. Weapon: Her own blood New Keyblades *Witchcraft and Wizardy Key - Obtained in Hogwarts after defeating Heartless, Nobodies or Unbirths during gameplay, and before the Boss Battle with Lord Voldemort. The keychain is the Hogwarts logo. *Yellow-Blade - Obtained in Springfield after defeating Mr. Burns; rewarded to Sora from Homer and Bart. The keychain is a donut. *To Protect And Serve - Blade resembling a Rhode Island police car. Obtained in Quahog after Sora and his friends find Lois and Chris hiding in Mayor West's closet before the final boss. The keychain is a police badge. *Krabby (Key) - Obtained in Bikini Bottom. The keychain is Spongebob's hat. *Powerpuff Key - Obtained in Townsville after defeating Mojo Jojo; rewarded to Sora from The Powerpuff Girls and Professer Utonium. The keychain is Powerpuff Girls Symbol. *Power Of The Force (Key) - Obtained in Star Wars level after defeating Darth Vader; rewarded to Sora by Princess Leia and Luke Skywalker. Increase maximum attack power. *She Is The Slayer (Key) - Obtained in Sunnydale after the battle with Saix in the Second Visit. The keychain is a vampire fang. *Homsar Key - Obtained in Free Country, U.S.A. (world); rewarded to Sora from Homsar after playing one of the mini-games in that world. *Untamed Dragon- Obtained in Camelhot after completing the 2nd visit. *Blader - Obtained in Junkyard Scrapheap; found in a treasure chest. looks like the normal Kingdom Key, only with a face on the handle. Keychain looks like an Appliance Cord. *Red Queen - One of the few keyblades that doesn't look like a key. A standard Red Queen sword used by the Order of the Sword. Recieved from Credo in Fortuna City after helping Nero defeat Dante for the first time. Increases max attack power and increases MP and AP by 2. It, basically, still has the keychain on the back of it though: Kyrie's necklace is attatched to the handle. *Super Energy Key - Obtained from Dr. Wurstwagen and Ralph Remmington after taking your first stand alongside the two against the Mutant Alien Zombies. This key is literally pumping natural gas and energy through itself at all times, which strengthens your fire and electric magic while using it. It also increases MP by 1 and AP by 1. Its keychain is the Super Energy Apocalypse symbol for Energy. *Rebellion - One of the few keyblades that doesn't look like a key. Dante's sword that he inherited from his father. Recieved from Dante before the fight against Sanctus. Increases MP by 3 and max attack power. If it were a key, its keychain would be Dante's amulet. *Nuke Em' Keyblade- Shaped like a mix between a watch and a key. Obtained after defeating Ozymandias in the Watchmen level. The Keychain is the Veidt Industries logo. *NukemBlade - A keyblade with a yellow-and-black striped shaft, the key part being miniature replicas of guns from Duke Nukem 64, and the handle being the DukeBurger "D." Recieved at the same time you get the Hellfire summon gem. Raises max HP by 6, AP by 4, and MP by 1. Also strengthens melee attacks. The keychain is the tri-foil symbol for radioactivity. *Nevermore Keyblade - Obtained in Jump City (from the TV Show, Teen Titans); rewarded to Sora from Raven after defeating Lexaeus. The keychain is a raven's feather. *Crazy Key - Obtained after getting the Crazy Frog summon charm; makes enemies (espeacially Non-Canon Villains) confused for 60 seconds. The keychain is a dizzy spiral. *Van Halen-blade - A deep red Keyblade with a set of electric strings stretching from the back of the handle to the end. Recieved from Van Halen in Gossamer after defeating Pete. It is the guitar he uses to play the Van Halen Guitar Jam minigame, and using it allows you to use a special type of Thunder magic called "Chord," which makes Sora strum the guitar, creating an expanding wall of electricity around him that lasts from 2 to 5 seconds depending on how full the Chord meter is.* This key, or another type of Guitar-blade key, is required to be equipped before Sora can participate in a Guitar Jam minigame. The keychain is the Van-Halen logo. *Metallo - A purplish-blue Keyblade with a lightningbolt pattern and a set of electric strings stretching from the back of the handle to the end, similar to the Van Halen-blade. Recieved from James Hetfield after the battle with Xemnas in the Capital Wasteland. While the Van Halen-blade sounds like an acoustic-electric(like Van Halen's guitar), the Metallo sounds like James Hetfield's guitar from Metallica. It or another type of Guitar-blade is required to play Guitar Jam minigames. It allows for use of a type of Thunder magic called Strike, which sends out 1-10 supercharged lightning bolts straight out of the blade's front at the targeted enemy depending on how full the Lightning-meter is.* The keychain is the Metallica "M". *Evergreen Key - Obtained in Evergreen Forest (from The Raccoons); rewarded to Sora from Bert Raccoon after defeating Milton Midas. The keychain is a raccoon tail. *Maniac Blade - Obtained at the same time Sora gets the Manic Gem. Allows for special attack "Crazy Spin" and increases AP and MP by 3. The keychain is an MB shaped like Metallica versions of the letters. *The Truth Is Out There - Obtained in the Land Of The Paranormal; rewarded to Sora from Fox Mulder and Dana Scully after defeating Donnie Pfaster. The keychain is an X. *Ninja's Honor - A Keyblade resembling a ninja sword, only with the typical key part on the front end. Obtained from Takeshi at Akuma Industries after getting into the main building of the facility. Increases max HP by 5 and max MP by 1, increases speed, and stengthens Gravity magic. The keychain is a ninja star. *Glass Key - A remarkably durable Keyblade made of glass. Recieved from Kapowski after helping him destroy Akuma's security guards at Akuma Industries. Increases the duration of Stop Magic, strengthens Ice magic, allows Sora to climb walls for up to 5 seconds, and increases max MP by 3. The keychain is, as the descripton and where it came from suggests, a piece of spare polished glass from the Glassworks. *Army Strong - A powerful keyblade with phoenix feathers strewn down the shaft and a handle in the shape of the Army star. Has the power of the Blazing Middle-East sun. Found in a chest in the Capital Wasteland. Increases Max MP by 2, increases the power of Fire Magic, and does Fire damage with every hit. The keychain is a set of dog tags from a soldier known only as "Combatant 666." *Ames' Gun Key - A keyblade with a gun barrel stretching all the way down the key shaft, with the trigger on the handle. Recieved from the Mysterious Gunman after defeating him for the 6th time as congatulations for being so skillful. Increases max MP by 4, and allows rapid-fire Fire magic while also halving Fire magic's MP cost. The keychain is a live revolver round. *The Twin Furies - Using this weapon makes Sora dual-wield a pair of Keyblades with red handles and motorized sawteeth similar to chainsaws on their shafts. Obtained after defeating Xelax at the New Deal Car Lot. The keychain is a Roman numeral 27. *The Psychotic Rush - Keyblade with a sharp ahaft made of bone, with a handle having a black-and-white pattern similar to the pattern on Junglebook Mogli's thighs, with Mogli's signature carved into it. Obtained after defeating Mixgol in the Capitl Wasteland's 7th visit. te keychain is a Roman numeral 26. *The Metal God - Keyblade resembling a Metallo, only it has an apparatus extended from the shaft that gives it the appearance of a scythe. However, it cannot be used in Guitar Jam minigames. The keychain is a Roman numeral 25. *The Reckless Racer - An extremely fast Keyblade that resembles the Kingdom Key, only the shaft is red. Obtained after defeating Saxhek at New Jersey(Aqua Teen Hunger Force). The keychain is a Roman numeral 23. *The Lucky Fearful - A Keyblade resembling a flamethrower. Equipping this weapon allows Sora to shoot out streams of fire at a cost of MP, and puts a large fuel tank on Sora's back, but don't worry, it doesn't impede his movement. The keychain is a Roman numeral 22. *The Demon Lord - A more meancing looking version of the Red Queen, with a dark aura around it and red markings on the sides. Obtained after defeating Rexon for the final time. The keychain is a Roman numeral 20. *The Silent Princess - Keyblade that resembles a katana, with a pink-tinted handle and no handleguards. Cherry flower petals appear, fall to the ground and disappear when Sora swings this weapon. Obtained after defeating Xanin at Mussel Shoals High. The keychain is a Roman numeral 17. *The Raging Flame of the Light - Keyblade that has its surface covered in white-hot flames everywhere except for the handle. Recieved from Millixaw after defeating Larxene at The World About Nothing. The keychain is a Roman numeral 15. *The Savage Nymph - Keybalde that resembles Larxene's weapon. Obtained after defeating her in The World About Nothing. The keychain is a Roman numeral 12. *The Graceful Assassin - Keyblade that resembles Marluxia's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Hogwarts. The keychain is a Roman numeral 11. *The Melodious Nocturne - Keyblade that resembles Demyx's weapon. Obtained after defeating him on Skull Island. The keychain is a Roman numeral 9. *The Flurry of Dancing Flames - A modified Bond of Flame. Obtained after meeting up with Axel in Twilight Town. The keychain is a Roman numeral 8. *The Luna Diviner - Keyblade that resembles Saix's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Sunnydale. The keychain is a Roman numeral 7. *The Silent Hero - Keyblade that resembles Lexaues's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Jump City. The keychain is a Roman numeral 5. *The Chilly Academic - Keyblade that resembles Vexen's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Lyoko. The keychain is a Roman numeral 4. *The Whirlwind Lancer - Keyblade that resembles Xaldin's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Galleria Mall. The keychain is a Roman numeral 3. *The Freeshooter - Keyblade that resembles Xigbar's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in New New York. The keychain is a Roman numeral 2. *Blade Of The Arbiter - Obtained after completing the Halo level. *Save The Kingdom - A modified version of Kingdom Key. Rewarded to Sora by King Mickey before the final battle. *Hedgehog Fury - Obtained after fighting alongside Sonic and Shadow in the Mobius world. *Impossible Keyblade - Obtained from Rex Chance after defeating Dr. Ganglion. A blade that has Level V power with the ability to spread disease among its opponents. Raises strength by 25 and attacking enemies with it will poison them in such a way that the poison spreads to all other enemies it touches. Reduces MP by 1 and AP by 3, though. The keychain is the IC logo to the game. *AK-47 - Obtained from Tom Cruise at Earth, 2009 after defeating Fred Phelps. One of the few keyblades that doesn't look like a key. This weapon allows for rapid-fire Fire magic at an even faster rate than Ames' Gun Key(hold the magic's shortcut button to keep shooting at a rate of 10 fireballs per second), but isn't nearly as strong and doesn't provide the rest of the advantages that the Gun Key provides. It still has the keychain though: a bullseye target. *''Craftsman'' Chainsaw - Obtained from Flight Attendant Guy after defeating the Undead Werewolf. One of the few keyblades that doesn't look like a key. Increases strength by 35, but provides no other advantages and has a slow swing and a somewhat short reach. The ripcord is the keychain. *Metallica Sledgehammer - Recived from Frank after completing the Nome Wastelands 2nd visit. One of the few keyblades that doesn't look like a key. Increases max MP by 1, Strength by 19, has a long reach, and increases the power of thunder magic by a lot. Since there is no keychain, there is no need to list one. *Lemonic Demonade - A Guitar-blade that has a handle shaped like a horned lemon. Recieved from Neil Cicierega when the Nome Wastelands Guitar Jam minigame becomes available. Increases max MP by 3, max Drives by 1, and raises strength by 18. However, it also reduces max HP by about 12, making it powerful, but hazardous to your health. It or another type of Guitar-blade is required to play Guitar Jam minigames. *Energy Inducer - A keyblade with a shaft made of electrical energy that has at least 1.5x the reach of the Kingdom Key. It also raises max MP by 5, while changing all types of Aero magic into different types of Tornado magic, and granting a new type of magic called Meteor, which allows Sora to bring meteorites down onto up to 3 targeted enemies. Hold down the Magic Shortcut button to target enemies until the crosshairs turn red, then let go to unleash astronomical hell upon the targeted foes. If there are fewer than 3 enemies, than simply release the button as soon as you've targeted the enemies. You recieve this keyblade from Lone Apocalypse when she joins your party. *Poke Key- A Keyblade which upgrades you'r fire spell. Attained after defeating Heartless Stephen. *Power Saber - A keyblade that doesnt look like a key, but is instead a green lightsaber that is significantly more powerful then the Power of the Force key. It provides twice as large of an attack power boost as the Power of the Force key, but has an added effect that makes Sora jump higher. However, it retains the keychain on the botom of the handle: a metal nametag with the name "Bigu" on it. Sora gets it on EX World after defeating a man named Big-Mouth in a 1-on-1. *Crossing Streams - A Keyblade that resembles a proton pack, complete with the reactor which Sora wears on his back. This keyblade focuses your fire spell into a long stream which locks on to your opponent and does critical damage. It is given to Sora by Dr. Egon Spengler in Ghostly Manhattan before the final confrontation with Gozer. It also comes with a unique special move called Trap which allows Sora to throw a ghost trap and capture the opponent to finish him. The keychain is the Ghostbusters logo, and it is attached to the neutrona wand. Warning: If multiple players are equipped with this keyblade, make sure that they DO NOT CROSS THE STREAMS WHEN FIRING! If the streams do cross, it will result in a massive thermonuclear explosion which will destroy the universe and cause all players to lose all their health - total protonic reversal. *Thriller - A keyblade made of sharp bone, and only able to be wielded by those who have survived without hiding during the Thriller Night on EX World. Provides an excellent attack power boost, and strengthens fire and Gravity magic, and provides a new magic called Thriller, which causes enemies hit by it to become frightened and unable to move, let alone attack. BUt its MP cost is enormous. The weapon leaves bluish-black after-images when swung. The keychain is a shiny silver "T" *Rage of Kale's Mind - A keyblade resembling a fencing sword. Has a long reach and many of its attacks are critical hits. Sora gets it from Kale at Furthia High after he awakens from his coma, explaining that he got his hands on it in his dreamworld(in other words, the first person to actually recieve it is Kale after his forced 1-v-1 battle.). It leaves a bright, reddish-white glow behind when swung. The keychain is a small shard of a special crystal. *Bug-Eye - Yes, it means the person. As few not from EX know, Bug-Eye is a kind of superhero, capable of modifying his density, weight and shape into that of just about any physical object imaginable, including gummi blocks(but you never get to use him as one =( ). The only thing he cannot shift into is projectile weapons. As Sora's keyblade, he mostly takes the form of a large and powerful hammer, but will also change himself into other things to fit the occasion(a shield when using the Guard ability, a wheel-ish thing when using the Dodge Roll ability(which allows him to continually roll by holding the square button), a sword when using Vortex, Ragnarok or Ars Arcanum, and more). This keyblade enhances Sora's Strength by 10, his defense by 4, and his max MP by 1. However, Bug-Eye cannot be a party member when this Keyblade is equipped. He has no keychain. *The Blu Spy - This keyblade is only as strong as the Metallo, but there are several differences: It looks like a Kingdom Key with a blue handle and longer shaft, and its most prominent feature is that it makes it so non-boss enemies only attack if attacked first. It has a small metal Blu Spy face as its keychain. Sora gets it by finding the blue Spy in the TwoKinds region, who gives it to Sora believing him to be the most capable out of everyone in the room to wield the abilites of a Spy. *Harpoon - Recieved after completing both of Rapture's visits. The keyblade's handle remains the same as the Kingdom Key but its shaft is replaced by a long single-edged harpoon. It is one of the longest-reaching and strongest weapons in the game on its own, but its damage is determined by the last minute digit of the Play Time(higher = stronger) and rarely if ever scores critical hits. *Sky-Hook - Received after completing both visits to Columbia. The keyblade is unique because it fits over the forearm like a gauntlet instead of being held like a regular keyblade. The handle is a grip with a trigger for the index finger, and there is no shaft; instead, there is a motorized wheel of three blades for the teeth. The chain is a Fink Manufacturing logo. Sora can perform a leaping strike with this keyblade if he is on a high perch, giving him double Strength with this attack. Every hit with this keyblade is critical. It also gives Sora a new form of Magic (Vigors). In addition to Fire (Devil's Kiss) and Lightning (Shock Jockey), it gives him Possession, Murder of Crows, Charge, Return to Sender, Bucking Bronco, and Undertow. *Justice, One Shell At A Time - Received after completing Scum Town. Has a powerful burst magic that causes critical hits. The keyblade is unique because it looks like an ordinary 12-gauge shotgun, with the teeth of a regular keyblade as the forward sight. The keychain is a shotgun shell. *If You Have A Problem... - Received after completing Los Angeles Underground. It has a long reach, and give Sora 10X strength. It also has rapid fire magic like the AK-47. The handle is a large red bullet-ridden letter "A". The shaft looks like a gun barrel with the teeth of a regular keyblade as the forward sight. The keychain is one of B.A. Baracus' gold necklaces with a feather attached to the end. *The Key of Harmony - Like the Kingdom Key but with unicorn horns for the teeth, pegasas wing for the blade and Pinkie Pie's tail for the chain. Given to Sora from Twilight Sparkle after defeating King Sombra. Note about Van Halen-blade: The Chord meter is a special meter that only appears when using the Van Halen-blade. It fills when you attack with the Van Halen-blade as you would any other keyblade. The fuller it is, the longer the wall of electricity will last when you use Chord. Using Chord empties the meter completely. Note about the Metallo: The Lightning-meter is a special meter that only appears when using Metallo. It fills when you hit enemies with melee attacks. The meter has 10 sections, and at least one has to be full in order to use the special magic, Strike. Depending on how many sections of the Lightning-meter are full, using Strike will launch a bolt of lightning, stronger the more sections are filled, into whatever enemy you are locked onto. Using Strike will empty the meter completely. New Drive Forms *'Power Soldier / '''Earned after becoming an honorary Brotherhood of Steel member by completing the Capital Wastelands 7th visit. Sora suddenly becomes dressed in red-tinted Power Armor, and gains an enormous boost to his defense at a cost of reduced jump height and movement speed. This form gains experience when you defeat enemies while it is active. Costs 3 drives. *'Vira / Gained after summoning Dr. Mario 50 times. Sora's eyes and clothes become green, while his skin tints blue. He gets drastically physically weaker, but every attack that he lands will infect the enemy with a virus that spreads to other enemies simply by their touching a host. As an added bonus, every two points of damage caused by the virus will heal Sora by one point. The virus CAN infect bosses by hitting the boss repeatedly. The form gains experience when the infection kills enemies. Costs 2 drives. *'''Other Sora/ The equivilant of the Anti-Sora drive form. Earned after defeating the Other Mother/Beldam. Sora's attributes are signifcantly heightened, but Sora's health will drain until he dies or the Drive Form ends unless you perform context-sensitive on-screen cues when they pop up on screen. Costs all of your drives. *'Pro Merc / '''Sora earns this form after completing the optional mission "Teh Gary Clone Warz" at the Capital Wasteland on any visit. Sora becomes dressed in Fallout 3 merc apparel with a red vest, and his keyblade becomes a Chinese Assault Rifle. He gains rapid fire Fire magic in this form, and using Fire magic in this form doesn't use MP. THis form gains experience when you defeat enemies. Costs 4 drives. *'Green Boy / Sora earns this form after completing the Madison Military Academy storyline. He becomes dressed in a Madison Military Academy ROTC uniform and gains a pair of dog tags around his neck. With this form active, Sora is faster, stronger and can jump higher, wiht no detrimental effects. This form gains experience when you kill enemies while it is active. Costs 5 drives. *'Hunter / '''Sora earns this form after gaining Alex Mercer as an ally. When this form is activated, Sora becomes significantly larger and stronger, but also becomes a little slower and less agile. His attacks are devastatingly strong in this form, but his slow speed and large size makes him a relatively easy target. Costs 6 drives. *'Anthro / 'Sora takes on his anthro form from Gossamer with this drive active. He earns it after completing Gossamer's 2nd visit. With this form active, Sora takes less damage from enemy attacks, and is a little more agile and can jump higher. However, he will have significantly less magic at his disposal. This form cannot be activated at Gossamer or The Nome Wastelands. Costs 4 drives. *'Robot / '''Sora earns this form after completing the Mimiga Island storyline. He takes on his Mimiga island appearance, and damage he takes is halved from all enemies except bosses, in which case it has no effect aside from aesthetic. This form cannot be activated on Mimiga Island. Costs 3 drives. Spoilers and Plots *On Voya Nui, Sora and the gang have to face a lot of Heartless-transformed Matoran and face the Piraka, but mainly lose. Thok makes a deal with them that he would secretly help them find a so-called "Mask of Life" and defeat the Piraka. Soon, the Toa Inika arrive and help them defeat the Piraka, but Thok shockingly joins them. They soon find Vezon—Vezok's double—and a giant Fenrakk in possession of the mask. And Zexion of Organization XIII assists him. Vezon is defeated and some of the mask's power engraved in the keyblade(s) and weapons of the group, but the mask lost in the waters of Mahri Nui. Sora and the gang depart, wishing the Inika good luck. *In Camp Crystal Lake, Sora ends up alone in the camp, with Donald and Goofy nowhere to be found. He soon comes in a encounter with some of the campers at the camp, looking for a marijuana plant when they come in contact with the Heartless, and then Jason Vorhees as soon as the Heartless attacking the group are defeated. Sora narrowly escapes from Jason, but the campers that Sora met had recieved a grisly end. Sora soon learns from another camper named Clay Miller that Jason is a psychopath who kills partially due to what happened to his mother Pamela Vorhees, and moreover, he stole Whitney from Clay becuase the girl bears resemblence to Jason's mother when she was young. The Heartless are here because Whitney is the Princess of Light, and Jason wants to kill the Heartless along with anyone who dares to take away Whitney from him. Soon, Sora and Jason form a brief alliance to rid the Camp of Heartless, then they fight each other for Whitney. Sora beats Jason the first time, and run away with Whitney alongside Clay and another camper Jenna. Jason catches them and Jenna sacrifices herself to buy Sora and the others time to escape. Jason then fights Sora again, and wins. He is about to kill Sora when Whitney uses Jason's memory of his mother to distract him long enough for Clay to stab Jason in the chest with his own machete and kill him, then dispose of the dead body in the lake. Sora then seals the Keyhole and sets off for the Gummi Ship. but as he walks away, Jason bursts out of the lake and takes Whitney down into the water with him. In the second visit, Sora finds Maleficent in the camp attempting to resurrect Jason to get revenge on Clay and Sora. Shee manages to succeed at resurrecting Jason, but must also bring back Pamela to exact her revenge. Whitney's death holds the key to the success of his plan. Because she was pulled into the water at the end of the last visit, she ends up dying from pnemonia and then Pamela comes back, but as a disembodied head. Sora and Clay set a trap for Maleficent and Jason, so they can stop them both once and for all. The trap triggers when Maleficent trips an alarm, both she and Pamela are stunned then killed in battle by Sora, and Jason becomes enraged. He fights Sora again, but fails to defeat Sora like last time. Sora fails to stop Jason from killing Clay but then kills Jason in retaliation and steals the machete from the cold rotting hand of Jason's corpse. Clay uses his last breath to thank Sora, and then the Keyblade master sets away from the camp, and the credits roll for '''Kingdom Hearts: Friday the 13th. (Did I mention this will be a stand-alone Kingdom Hearts game, and the first not to feature Donald and Goofy at all, and be rated M?) *At the Big Shell, Sora and his friends are caught off guard by 3 soldiers, with more constantly arriving. Soon after, they discover that they have been locked in a storage room in Strut E. Not long after that, they hear gunshots and speech outside. Then, the door to the storage opens, and Raiden walks in and rescues them. After a long argument, he finally tells the gang where they are and what he's doing there. Just then, 3 more soliers enter the room, and the four of them are forced to fight. After that, Sora and his friends make their way onto the D-E connecing bridge, and see several more soldiers attempting to shoot at a strange woman on the other side of the bridge to the center. After all their ammunition is wasted, the woman quickly destroys both the soldiers and the bridge to the core. Soon after, they enter a room where a strange man named Vamp attacks them with the help of several Heartless, but before he can get at them, a man that calls himself Iroquoi Pliskin walks in the door and quickly begins shooting. Vamp and the Heartless quickly flee the scene. Later on, right when they are about to make their way to Strut H, Fatman appears on the roof of Strut E and taunts them into coming and fighting him. After he gets finished off, and all his bombs deactivated, they go along the 1-2 connector and get attacked by Solidus Snake in a jet. After destroying the jet, before it can fall in the water, a RAY hops out of the water and catches it. After a long monologue by Solidus, Sora and his friends are forced to use the pontoon bridges to get to Shell 2. But soon after hey start off along the bridge, an army of flying Heartless attack. After they finish, they make their way to the Shell 2 core, and learn of a group called the Patriots. After this, Plisken calls and answers "Yes" to a question Raiden asked him after the jet fight: "Are you Solid Snake?." Soon after this, Snake's friend Otacon tells them that the Big Shell is realy a housing for a gigantic Metal Gear. They learn that Otacon's sister, Emma, is the only one that can disable it. Afterward, Emma winds up being killed, but not before she can activate the virus designed to damage the Metal Gear's "brain." After this, Sora and his friends wind up getting captured and brought into the Metal Gear, robbed of their weapons. After getting them back, they move on with Solid Snake to the next room, where they must fight a seemingly endless array of soldiers to continue. After this, they make their way to the upper level, leaving Snake behind after he said to keep going. They are then forced to fight a RAY. Afterward, the Metal Gear surfaces, and after a long cutscene, the Metal Gear smashes into the nearby city of Manhattan. After fighting and defeating Solidus, the world's Keyhole appears on the statue in front of the City Center. After sealing it, Raiden is reunited with Rosemary, and Snake decides to join Sora and his friends(as a summoned character), claiming that joining him was a mission that he was given long ago. They soon leave, but not before Otacon is able to explain that this world is going through a strange anomaly that seems to be altering the timestream in a strange way(allowing Sora and his friends to access the Big Shell again or the Tanker at any time). (Sorry if this was a little long, I just got so invlovled.) *IN the 1st visit to Perfection Valley, soon after landing, they enter Walter Chang's store, and find him, Burt and Nester talking at a table. He finds Valentine McKee at the refrigerators getting himself a soda. However, Earl is the first one to actually take notice of Sora and company. After a short conversation, Earl sends Sora and his friends off to help him with something. After they finished, Earl thanks them for their help and goes on his way wih Val to Bicksby. On their way back to the lake, they meet Rhonda, who asks them about the unexplained readings that she's been getting on the seismometers. A few days on the world later, Sora finds Earl and Val on horses. Sora asks them what theyre doing, and Earl tells him that someone killed Old Fred the farmer down the road. Soon after, the horses that they are riding start going crazy. Suddenly, a trio of red snake-like things pop out of the ground and attack. After avoiding them, they return into the ground. THe group thinks that he attack is over, until a full-on Graboid comes out of the ground. As Sora and co. begin to run away, the Graboid returns to the ground and begins chasing them. They lead it into a concrete barrier, which kills it. After a few hours of investigation, Rhonda reveals that there are at least 3 more of them. After discovering them, they find a way to destroy them: explosives tied to RC cars to generate vibrations to attract them. In the end, Val and Sora kill the last one by driving it off of a cliff with the last explosive. All of the town celebrates. Before they leave, they discover that Val has stowed aboard. HE tells them that he doesn't want to be there just in case there's more of them. Val then becomes a summonable character. ** On the 2nd visit, Sora and co. find Earl and Burt being persuaded into coming to Mexico to kill Graboids that are attacking an oil refinery. Sora and company agree to go on the trip with them to help. A few kills in, Earl, Sora and Burt find one dead with its side completely removed. They discover that all but one of the remaining 20 Graboids have had this happen to them. They are soon after attacked by 3 Shriekers. What with the attack being unexpeted, Sora and company are overwhelmed, but Burt pulls out his gun just in time to blow them away. After destroying all of the remaining Graboid, they discover the heat-sensing property of the Shriekers. WHen they discover that the 57 SHriekers that were left have multiplied into 171 of them, the group locks them all into the refinery garage, with Burt's truck full of explosives in it. Sora comes up with a plan. He has the others spray him with a fire extinguisher to make him cold. He then enters the building, but the combined body heat of himself and all of the Shriekers melts the ice while he's trying to set one explosive. Discovering that he's been spotted, Sora quickly sets a detonator for a short amount of time and just throws it into the truck. After escaping the building and telling Burt what he did, Burt tells the entire group to run. Burt tells them that it's going to be BIG. After jumping into a ditch about 600 feet away from the refinery garage, the truck blows up, and all the Shirekers along with it. The dust wave created by the blast reaches out 300 feet beyond the ditch. When they get up, they see that everything near the blast site, including the garage, has been completely levelled. They once again celebrate another victory. Before they leave, Burt offers to join Sora and company, what with the fact the his only way home was blown up. Sora quickly accepts, and Burt joins as a permanent non-summon ally. * After entering Springfield, Sora and his friends are found walking along the highway by Marge Simpson, who offers to let them stay at the Simpsons' house. When they arrive, they meet Bart, who tricks them, along with Milhouse, into going with him to the abandoned warehouse near the Duff brewery. On the way there, they meet up with Homer, who decides to come with them after discovering that they'd be close to the "Duff place." When they get there, they all start bouncing around on old matresses, when suddenly a bunch of Heartless attack, and they are forced to fight. After this, they discover that none other than Franky the Squealer gave away the fact that Sora and his friends were in Springfield to the leader of Organization XIII. After this, Heartless begin to attack them much more frequently. Come nightfall, they decide to hide out in the elementary school, where they meet Lisa, cowering from the Heartless outside. They learn that the Heartless seem to be flocking toward Montgomery Burns' manor. They decide to make their way to the manor, only to be attacked by Smithers and Burns' guard dogs. After the fight, they enter Burns' manor and begin wandering the hallways until, finally, when they enter the foyer, a Heartless-controlled Burns, together with two large Heartless, attacks the group. After he is defeated and the keyhole(which was in his fireplace) sealed, Burns' thoughts and behavior return to normal, and all of Springfield celebrates. However, before they leave, Homer begs them to let him come with them, resulting in Homer becoming one of their most powerful summonable characters. *After the landing, the team discovers that almost everyone in the team changed in some way, most significanly Sora, who has changed into a snow leopard. They see a city on the horizon and start making their way there. When they get here, they discover that he's not the only one who looks like an animal. Hundreds of humanoid animals are wandering the streets. They ask a local fruit vendor where they are, and the vendor reveals to them that they are in the city of Gossamer, and tells them that there is a local tavern nearby, and that a barmaid by the name of Tila Tequila would give them a map of the city. Once they recieve it, a minimap appears in the corner of the screen. They make their way out of the city down a beaten road to a local farm, where they meet Taffy and Idward, who are sitting at the kitchen table waiting for the others. They soon hear movement upstairs, and everyone else comes down to the table while Taffy goes into the kitchen. Afterwards, Taffy has a little talk with Mora, the owner, about letting them stay at the farm while they were here. She agrees to do so, but only after they agree that they will do something useful every once in a while. Then, they hear things breaking and rapid footsteps and shouts from the dining room. The group of them go into the room to see everyone gone but Sarah, who is backed up in a corner by a flock of Heartless who are being led by Pete, who says that he has certain "intentions." After seeing the group standing there, he directs the Heartless' attention to them, and the first fight of this world ensues. Afterwards, Sora tells everyone that he has to find the keyhole in order to save this world from eventual destruction. No more Heartless appeared for a long time, and they learn of a harvest festival being held soon... two hours to be exact. So, everyone quickly got dressed and ready and went to the festival, Sora now dressed in a tuxedo. After finding Sarah behind a wall cowering and repeatedly saying that she's afraid of something that she can't see, Donald suspects something. And his suspicions were correct: soon after this, a practical army of Heartless appear and attack, and they discover that Alejandra's mind has been taken over by the heartless. Everyone from the farm is available as allies at this point. As they begin to fight Alejandra, who now has a large scythe and a gun, after the rest of the heartless are dispatched, and Alej's health reduced to 1/2, suddenly Eddie Van Halen (0_0) comes and helps Sora and the others in their fight against the darkness with a hi-power mic and a guitar that shoot out electricty and doubles as an axe(O_O), similar to the Mysterious Gunman's Reaver Axe, and Van Halen becomes an ally as well. Afterward, they chase after Pete and get attacked by a haywire crane. After the crane is destroyed and Pete defeated, the keyhole appears on the nearby tower. After it is sealed, the festival continues and, as a special kind of "thank you," Van Halen comes up, gives Sora the Van Halen-blade, and asks if he'd like to play the guitar for his next song, resulting in a mini-game where you have to press the tringle, X, circle and square buttons as they pass through a circle in the middle of the bottom of the screen. After Sora and the others are ready to move on, Mora tells them that they can always come back. And this is a good thing in ways, because there are now minigames to play around the farm and the city, including the Van Halen Guitar Jam. They also soon discover that Alej is still alive, and she admits that she had submitted to the darkness, and promises she will never do so again. Just before they leave, they discover that Miles amd Sarah have stowed away onboard, because Miles wants to go with them and see new places, while Sarah is looking forward to an adventure. Rachael goes onboard, too, claiming that where Sarha goes, she goes, seeing as they're sisters. Sora and his friends allow them to come with them and they becomes a summonable character. If Sora accepted the challenges of the Mysterious Gunman every time, then here, before they leave, the Gunman stops them, and takes off his robe and hood, revealing him to be a young man in his late teens with a blue long-sleeve shirt, tuxedo pants, grey fur, a tail similar to Sarah's in shape, brown hair and two eyes of different colors, one brown the other yellow. He also reveals his name to be William Ames. He says he'll give them the Gun Key and the location of a world that none of them have ever seen before if they'll let him come as well. Sora agrees, and the Mysterious Gunman, not so mysterious anymore, becomes a permanent non-summon, and the world Earth, 2009 becomes available.(Note that the Mysterious Gunman, Miles, Rachael, and Sarah are permanent anthros: They don't become human when not at Gossamer. However, their outfits may vary depending on what world they're summoned on.) *When their ship crashes near a school, Sora and the gang are now kids, and they find the school is full of heartless. Sora meets up with a kid named Emmett who thinks aliens are behind this. Emmett goes with them to investageate the school. They are surrounded by heartless and then saved by a goth girl named Shareena Wickett. She tells them to meet her in the computer room. There, they meet the twins, Lemonajella and Orangajella, who explains that their teacher, Eugenia P. Kisskillya, is giveing kids more Detentions than before, and she is sending heartless to kidnap the kids. Sora decides to help them out, when they hear a girl scream. In the hallways, the scream came from a girl scout named Shelly Kelly, who is being chased by heartless. After they rescue her a heartless kindnaps Sora`s friends. He almost gets captured himself, when he is saved by a kid with a yo-yo called Duncan Bubble, a Latino kid named Gug, and a comic book fan named Jim Kim. Emment, Shareena, Shelly and the twins catch up with them. All 8 of the kids then team up with Sora to save the school and the others, making it the first time Sora has more than two people in the party. They show up in the Detention room to find a heartless-controlled Kisskillya after a boss battle. Kisskillya is defeated and returned to her old self, giving the kids Detention for attacking the teacher. But they perfer it regular without heartless than no detntenion at all. After getting back togeter with his friends, Sora seals the keyhole and says good bye to the kids. But before they give him a new keychain, and Shareena kisses him on the cheek. (note to whoever originally wrote this: I proofread it to make it a little more grammar-correct, which, in turn, makes it easier to read.) *In the Peanuts world during your first visit, Sora and Kairi join up with Snoopy to find his previous owner Lila (in a storyline similiar to the 1972 film Snoopy, Come Home. While in the world during this visit, the two experience a form change into beagles like Snoopy, and Sora and Kairi's dialogue is heard through thought processes (which can be heard by the player). *After the King Kong level, Demyx is redeemed by light and allies Sora during the final battle, and the battle with the Mysterious Gunman in the King Kong level. *Like Demyx, Xaldin is redeemed by light and allies Sora during the final battle, and the battle with the Gunman in the King Kong level. *Dr. Manhattan had created the Nuke 'Em Keyblade, as well as the Wishing Star and Oblivion when he was still Jon Osterman. *Masterchief was fighting a large army of Heartless. After the epic battle, Masterchief is a victor. *At Mussel Shoals High, Sora and the Mysterious Gunman discover that the Gunman has a Nobody counterpart, Millixaw, who recently became an Organization member. Sora and company encounter and fight him several times in the future. Later, at The World About Nothing, Millixaw turns on the Organization, and works together with the Gunman to destroy a horde of Dusks and Creepers, and then helped him defeat Larxene. Shortly afterward, and after a conversation between the two, Millixaw rejoins with the Gunman, making it the last time that Sora and his friends will ever see him. *Most of the worlds shown here may take place in a forth installment that could finish up the series, which will detail Sora defeating Xemnas once and for all, and the fate of Genesis (some worlds include Looney Tunes, Seinfeld, Kung Fu Panda and The World That Never Was). *Xetro and Xira became traitors of the Organization and help Sora and his friends fight the Heartless, Nobodies, and the new kind of creatures called the Souless *The credits of the game show tributes to some celebrities and other people that are associated with the game in some way, who have passed away recently and in the past. These include Wayne Allwine, Michael Jackson, Freddy Mercury, Cliff Burton, Gidget the dog, Lou Albano, Umaga, Soupy Sales, Holly Wells, Jessica Chapman, Jodie Jones, Robert Burns, Captain Edward Smith, Adolf Hitler, James Doohan, John Candy, Aaliyah, Walter Cronkite, Brian Jones, Terry Kath, Billy Mays, Stephen Gately, DJ AM/ Adam Goldstein, David Carradine, Keith Moon, John Hughes, "Mama Cass" Elliot, Henry Allingham, Habib Mian, Abraham Lincoln, Laika, Keith Relf, Graham Bond, Bela Lugosi, Michael Jeter, Joe Ranft, Ricardo Montbaln, Heath Ledger, Steve Irwin, Bob Monkhouse, Princess Diana, DeForrest Kelley, Barandon Lee, Christopher Reeve, Bruce Lee, John F. Kennedy, Roald Dahl, Orson Welles, Scatman Crothers, Richard Harris, Farrah Fawcett, Dom DeLuise, Chris Latta, Mako, Machigo Soga, Bernie Mac, Eartha Kitt, Rob Knox, Graham Chapman, Forrest J. Ackerman, Marlilyn Munroe, Jam Master J (from Run D.M.C.), Pat Hingle, Wendy Richard, Daniel Boughey (who died in his sleep after shooting of an episode of Wife Swap at the age of 14 in September 5 2006), William Hanna, Joesph Barbera, and Baby P, among others. *If the player defeats the Mysterious Gunman at Gossamer while in Good Karma status, he is revealed to not only be an expert with guns, but a Pokemon trainer as well. When he joins Sora and his friends, his various Pokemon become non-summon allies as well. His pokemon are, in order of importance to him, Glaceon, Infernape, Articuno, Luxray and Walrein. *EX World's storyline is long and complex, so its plot will go by the order in which each area has a mission. **'First Landing(Furthia High):'When Sora and company arrive at EX for the first time, they are in a suburban alleyway in the Furthia High area. Soon after they leave the alley, something explodes somewhere in the distance, and then someone lands with a very loud BANG in a dumpster behind them. Sora and whoever's in his party at the time go and investigate, and Walt Howkavitz, better known as Big-Mouth by the locals, comes climbing out covered in burns and bruises. Ashley Parker comes around the corner saying she heard something, and after a short conversation concerning Walt's malfunctioning generator, Bruce Beradino comes around with a very frightened look saying that something just appeared out of nowhere and attacked. Then, a bunch of Heartless and Nobodies attack and surround them, and Bruce explains that these "freaky freaks" are exactly what attacked him before. At this point, Bruce, Ashley and Walt become party members. After defeating this horde, Ashley explains that they have to get to the hospital quickly, otherwise another one of their friends could fall victim to one of these attacks. After getting Campy and making their way to the hospital, they see that it has been completely overrun by Heartless. A clone of Xehanort's Heartless appears in front of the door. Sora and company are unable to defeat him. However, when all hope seemed lost, suddenly he gets shot at least 17 times, and he then falls apart and dies. Sora and co. look around, then Wallt points to the sky: The Cat Baron just so happened to be making his patrols at the time. After he lands nearby and becomes part of the party, Sora and the others make their way to Kale Williams' hospital room. When they enter, they see the room is prtty much empty, but Kale is figeting quite a bit. After a few seconds, the room appears to grow larger, and a powerful Heartless, known as the Psycho Mantis, appears and attacks. This battle is almost a complete and utter MGS Psycho Mantis battle reference: this Heartless can predict all of Sora's attacks... unless you change to controller 2. Then it acts as a tougher type of Guard Armor, basically. *If the game is completed while the player is in Evil Karma status, Sora, Riku and Kairi were killed by Xemnas. Xemnas thought he had won, but his thoughts of victory distracted him and Xemnas was later ambushed and beheaded by Darth Vader's apprentice. After that, the apprentice stares at Sora's dead body. He said, "You fool! Many of your friends died because of your evil deeds. Now I am the hero and I will help the Galactic Empire conquer all the worlds so that men, women, and children will be safe from darkness." The apprentice spit Sora's lifeless body and leaves. After the end credits, in Destiny Island, Luke Skywalker, Solid Snake, and the Rebel Alliance are preparing for a battle against Darth Vader, who is leading a large Imperial army with the apprentice at his side. This ending is non canon *If the game is completed while the player is in Good Karma status, Sora, Kairi, and Riku were fighting the greatest battle against Xemnas. Xemnas manage to kill Riku by vaporizing him with Xemnas' new power. Angered that his best friend is dead, Sora unleashed his ultimate power because his heart is full of light and destroyed Xemnas, just in time before the villain killed Kairi. Right before Xemnas fade to nothingness, he said this is only another beginning. Five months later, Sora and Kairi are in the Destiny Island, looking at Riku's grave. After a moment of sadness, Sora and Kairi went into their secret cave where they kiss. Meanwhile, Anthony Carmine and his brother Benjamin (from Gears of War world), who are followed by Donald, Goofy, Xetro, and Xira, were spying on Sora and Kairi making out. The group who are spying were finally caught by Sora and Kairi after Benjamin accidently yelled, "THIS IS AWSOME!!!!!!". The group made a run for it, each splitting up. After the end credits, Masterchief, the Autobots, the Brotherhood of Steel, Marcus Fenix, the Lone Wanderer, Gordan Freeman, Issac (Dead Space), the Arbiter, Mickey Mouse, Solid Snake, Liberty Prime, Delta (the Big Daddy from the Bioshock world), Jack Ryan, and other heroes were fighting the new Organization. Meanwhile, the Enclave and the Galactic Empire formed an alliance. This ending is the true ending. *If the game is completed in Neutral Karma status, Riku and Kairi were killed by Xemnas, angering Sora. Sora and Xemnas fought an epic battle. Neither of them will win because a large Imperial army (There are 500 million stormtroopers and other soldiers, 910 At-Sts and At-Ats, and 400 tie fighters and bombers) appeared, with Darth Vader's apprentice leading the army. With his new power, Xemnas killed many stormtroopers but was later overwhelmed and cut to pieces by the apprentice. Sora fought the apprentice and the Imperial army. He destroyed almost half of the army until he is weakened and tired after many hours of fighting. At first, Sora thought he is winning when he is fighting the apprentice. But the apprentice use his force lightning to kill Sora. Sora's last thought before he died is Kairi. After the end credits, the Brotherhood of Steel list Sora, Kairi, and Riku as KIA (Killed In Action) after they found their bodies. Meanwhile, the Enclave unleashed an invasion against the Brotherhood of Steel in the Capital Wasteland. This ending is non- canon. *Mimiga Island's fate is decided by the player's course of action in the world at one key point: During the final Balcony run, the party will suddenly fall into a deep hole that leads into Sacred Grounds B1. Here the player can decide to either attempt to go through the final area of the world to fight Ballos, or use a device near the Saev Point in the room to return to the Balcony and continue the run. If the player successfully completes this final area, then the island stops falling. However, if it isnt completed, then the island crashes, leaving this world inaccessible for the remainder of the game. Notable Lines of Dialogue * "Sora! Say something! They'll send us all to be cruxified if we don't!" ** "Give us the Messiah!" *** "The who?" ** "THE MESSIAH!!" *** "There's no Messiah in this house! There's a mess all right, but no Messiah! No go away, you damned pigs! Shoo!" * (in a whisper) "Nice one." -Brian Cohen, The Crowd, and Sora (Monty Python's Life of Brian level) * "AERIETH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" -Cloud Strife (Midgar level) * "The night is darkest just before the dawn. And I promise you, the dawn is coming. The dawn is COMING!" -Harvey Dent (The Dark Knight level) (First Visit) *"Xemnas! Why don't you just shutty, and enjoy some loser stew!" -Doug Heffernan (Hollow Bastion) *"What the?" (head is nearly bashed into the coaster seat by the pressure of a roller coaster bump) **"Ohmigod... Sora? (sees the roller coaster is about to give in to the wear and tear) SORA!!" **"What? (derails) Oh. OH SHITTTTT!!!" -Wendy Christensen and Sora, before the preminition ends, as they are plummeting to their deaths (Final Destination 3 level) (First Visit) *"Now, Mickey, you will die in the name of the Organization." *"Sora? Why are you doing this?" *(Sora pauses out of hesitation, and mutters under his breath) "Forgive me, old friend." (kills Mickey) -Sora and King Mickey, after a battle where Sora is brainwashed by the Organization XIII (Hollow Bastion) {Bad Karma} *Hi puppies. Mom said I can keep you. (Sora and Snoopy try to struggle away from the girl (Clara) but it doesn't work well, since they are chained up) I guess I have to name you now. How about Rex, Skyburst, and Blossom? *(Sora, Snoopy and Kairi give a "bleah" at the names) *You like 'em, don't you? *''NO! I bleahed because I hate the name "Skyburst". It's Sora, not "Skyburst", you idiot!'' -Clara and Sora (as a beagle) (Peanuts level) (First Visit) *"Go back to hell!" **"Who does your nails, girly girls?" **" Let us go! The only reason why you're alive is because I asked the judge for life! The only reason why you're alive is because we didn't kill you when we could! " **" You're the one's that got away. You're all I think about. " **" Sora will save us. I know he will! " **" I'm going to run you a bath. " (Scully and Kairi scream. He clamps his hand over their mouths) -Donnie Pfaster, Dana Scully and Kairi (The X-Files level) (Second Visit) *"Yeah! How about that now, Sora? I'm not afraid of death. Fuck death! I just win. That's all I know how to do. I just win! Yeahhh!!!" (his head is then crushed offscreen by the weights, and blood splatters over Sora, Wendy and Kevin) -Lewis (Final Destination 3 level) (First Visit) *"Damn. You're even better than I've heard." **"Who are you?" **"Does my name really matter?" **"..." **"What matters is, you're really starting to get close to my status. You're the greatest competition i've had in years." ***"Competition?" **"Exactly. I'd like to see if you're really as good as people say you are. Now then, bring it on!" -Mysterious Gunman, Sora and Goofy (this cutscene plays the first time you see the Gunman in the game) *"What's going on?" **"The hydraulics are going to rupture and the coaster will crash!" **"Whoa, that's not going to happen. Let the people in the front off. (the seat securers rise in the front rows." **"Hey, Wendy, why are you crying?" ***"Will someone keep this bitch under control?" **"That's it. I'm getting off." **"Me too." ***"NOBODY ELSE IS ALLOWED TO GET OFF THIS RIDE!" **"Are ya kidding me? (mockingly) "The hyraulics will rupture. It's gonna crash." She's just trying to get some damn attention! **"You know what, Lewis? You're a real piece of shit, and you've been that way since we've met. Fuck you!" (Sora shoves Lewis) **"You did not just do that, punk!" (the two angrily wrestle) **"Ugh. So high school. We're outta here." **"Let me off. I want to get off!" **"OK, start it." **"No! (everyone else still in the coaster cars start to bellow out to the tune of Blitzreig Bop) Dude, that's my girlfriend!" ***(outside the roller coaster's exit, to Wendy) "OK, what's your mom's phone number?" (sees the roller coaster derail) **"Oh my god..." **"NO!!! Jesus!!" - Wendy Christensen, Sora, Roller Coaster Manager, Lewis Romero, Kevin Fischer, Jason Wise and Ashlynn Halperin (Final Destination 3 level) (First Visit) *"Kill for mother." -Pamela Vorhees (Friday the 13th level) (1st Visit) *"What just happened? It seems like our world just fell apart. But we won't let the rungs of opression rule over us! The Heartless shall die at our hands! Onward, men!" -Jean Valjean, after being summoned into the battlefield in any level *"Hang on a moment. What are the Heartless?" **"The Heartless are these black creatures that attacked you and Sally, remember? If you hadn't knocked them away with that baseball bat, you would have been a goner." *"(sighs) It's comforting to hear there's at least something I'm good at." **"Why? Aren't you good at baseball?" *"I'd say some friends of mine would make a good cutscene conversation out of this question." - Charlie Brown and Sora (Peanuts level) (2nd Visit) *"Cursed Keyblade!" **"It's over, Xemnas." *"Sora! Look out!" *"It's not working! Somebody stop the train!" *'"... Death's Design must be fufilled."' *"Noooooooo!!" (Sora and Xemnas are struck by the subway train, and Wendy, Julie, and Kevin are also struck down by the train.) "Sora! Don't die! Please!!" *"It's finished. I'm going to be with Ansem now." (dies) - Xemnas, Sora, Wendy Christensen, and Riku (at the end of the Final Destination 3 level at Bad Karma Status) (Final Destination 3 level) (2nd Visit) *"Cursed Keyblade!" **"It's over, Xemnas." *"Sora! Look out!" *(Julie gets killed as glass explodes, and blows her head up bloodily) **"It's not working! Somebody stop the train!" (Kevin, Sora, Xemnas and Wendy get hurled out of the train) ***"!!" ****'"... Death's Design must be fufilled."' ***"Noooooooo!!" (Train is approaching at full speed, about to smash everyone.) ****'"WHAT!?"' *****Dr. Octagonapus! BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! (Octagonapus destroys the train, stopping it in its tracks) ***"Thanks, Dr. Octagonapus!" *****You're welcome! Dr. Octagonapus! BLAAAAAAAAHHH!! (Blasts Xemnas into a wall, then leaves) - Xemnas, Sora, Wendy Christensen, Riku and Dr. Octagonapus (at the end of the Final Destination 3 level at Good Karma Status) (Final Destination 3 level) (2nd Visit) (This is the storyline that happens if Dr. Octagonapus is summonable. If not, a Peanut Butter Jelly Time banana jumps out in front of the train, screams "I LIKE CEREAL!!", and explodes, destroying the train while leaving the others unharmed.) *"Oh no. Apallo!" *"Apallo is down! And he looks badly hurt." *For the love of God, someone call an ambulence!" *"I have defeated a real champion. I am now unstoppable." *"What started as a joke has turned out to be a disaster." *"Nobody could punch that hard!" (to himself) This has to be the work of the Heartless in some way." *"Apallo, I'll get you out of here." *"And if he dies, he dies." (Rocky and Sora angrily glare at Drago) -Rocky Balboa, Sportscasters 1 and 2, Ivan Drago, and Sora (after the Ivan Drago battle as Apallo Creed at Neutral Status or Bad Karma Status) (Rocky IV level) (1st Visit) *"So you're saying that it's that big blue ball in the sky that makes you powerful?" *"Not exactly. Kagutsuchi is what gives us demons our energy. Without it, we'd be as weak as we are in other worlds. When it's at its brightest, most of us have trouble interacting well with others. What with the fact that you're half demon while you're in this world, it is your power source for now as well. But don't worry, you and I are just fine at full stage." *"What happens at the so-called "New" stage?" **"It's basically night: all of the world grows dark come stage 2, and it remains dark until stage 2 comes again after passing New. When it's directly AT New, it's completely pitch-black. You can't even see your own hand in front of your face." *"So this is basically like the rest of the worlds, only..." **"It's inside-out and is chock-full of demons. Exactly right. Now let's get going, it's almost Full, and you don't want to be out when Kagutsuchi is that bright. Not in your current condition, anyway." -Sora and the Demi-Fiend (Post-Apocalyptic Tokyo level) *"The Red Wings laid siege to us, led by a man named Golbez." **"Golbez?" **"Yes. A figure clad in armor of deepest night. His strength beyond that of mortal men." **"And the item they were eyeing for?" **"Our crystal. And then they rained fire on us. I lost my mother and father. Then Anna tried to shield me from their arrows." **"Gawrsh Edward, she musta loved you that much." ***"Father, forgive me, I was so selfish. Edward. I love you." (dies) -Edward, Tellah, Goofy, and Anna (Final Fantasy IV level) (First Visit) *"I am gonna whoop your sorry ass, Larxene!" -Carrie Heffernan (Hollow Bastion) *"You have no idea of the magnitude of this thing! If she is allowed to infiltrate this world, then George Costanza as you know him ceases to exist! You see, right now, I'm in the relationship George persona- but-''' there is also independent George. That's the George you know, the George you grew up with. Movie George, coffee shop George, liar George, bawdy George! **"I haven't known you long, but I like that George. **"Me too! And he's dying, Sora! If relationship George walks through this door, he will kill independent George. A George divided against himself cannot stand! -George and Sora (Seinfled level) (First Visit) *"No, Genesis! Stop! The war of the Organization is over! Xemnas promised us peace. We only want- Oh dammit!" (Genesis stabs Luxord) -Luxord (Star Wars level) * "And now, Keyblade master, you will die." -Xemnas to Riku (Twilight Town) * "There's no way out, girly girls. (He enters a bedroom, and retrieves a gun from the dresser) I know this house, girly girls. There's nowhere to hide. " -Donnie Pfaster to Dana Scully and Kairi (The X-Files level) (First visit) * "Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father." **He told me enough! He told me you killed him. **"'''No. I am your father." **"No. That can't be true. That's impossible!" **"Search your feelings. You know it to be true." **"NOOOOOOO!! NOOOO!!" -Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker (Star Wars level) (First Visit) * "No... now I'll die cold and alone..." (to Cloud) "YOU SON OF A-" (Cloud cuts Sephrioth's head off) -Sephrioth (Harry Potter level) * "I'm back!!!!" -Axel * "Dog carcass in the alleyway this morning, tire tread on burst stomach. This city's afraid of me. I've seen its true face. The streets are extended gutters, and the gutters are filled with blood. And when the drains finally scab over, all the vermin will drown. The accumulated filth of all their sex and murder will foam up about their waists, and all the whores and politicians will look up and shout "Save us!". And I'll look down and whisper "No". Rorschach's Journal. October 12, 1985." -Rorschach (Watchmen level) * "If it wasn't for Ramallah, I'd still have a mother" -Jamal Malik (Slumdog Millionaire level) * "Please, Mora. They've nowhere else to go except the common house in the west district, and you know that it's not a very nice neighborhood..." ** "I don't know, Bun. They just seem a bit... different." * "And that's a reason not to trust them?" ** "(groan)... Alright. But only if they don't wind up being dead weight around here. I get enough of that from Miles." *** "Oh, don't worry, we won't be." **** "(scream)" * "That sounded like Sarah!" -Taffy, Mora, Sora and Sarah(not in room) (Gossamer level) *"Who are you?" **" My name is Sora. Some people call me the Keyblade master. My goal is to locate this world's Keyhole before the devil vermin known as the Heartless locate it, and send this world plunging into the hell-hole of darkness." -Silk Spectre II and Sora (Watchmen level) * "Pooh told me all about you, Sora." -Christopher Robin (100-Acre Wood level) (First Visit) * "What the!? Where the hell am I? And why in the world am I here at all!? The last thing I remember is squashing these freaky black dudes with giant mouse traps and slashing them with a chainsaw. Then came this dude in a black robe... called himself Xemnas. He knocked me out, and the next thing I know I'm inside that gem thing! I want REVEEEEEENNNNNNGE!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!" -Maniac Man after being released from his summon gem (Gossamer, Neutral or Evil Status) (2nd visit) *"Huh? Where the hell am I? I don't remember being here when it happened..." **"When what happened?" *"I'm just standing around, minding my own business and killing a few Heartless, when suddenly i get konked on the head!" **"Wait a minute, you know about the Heartless?" *"Yeah. Some guy called my cell phone and told me all about them. He told me about the Heartless and the Nobodies. And about you. He told me you could be trusted." **"Ah." ***"Say, Sora, maybe he could help us." *"If it involves destroying Heartless and Nobodies, then I'd be glad to." **"Then you're in!" -Maniac Man, Sora and Goofy (Gossamer, after M. Man is released from his gem at Good Karma Status) * "Thief! You won't get awa... oh. I'm sorry. Who are you? ** "I'm Sora, and this is Donald and Goofy." * "Glad to meet you, Sora. I'm sorry about that sudden outburst, I just got a little carried away." ** "That's alright. We're used to such sudden things." *** "Are you a doctor?" * "Only the best doctor you'll ever know!" * (a warp pipe appears, and a Red, a Yellow and a Blue come out) **** "Hello, I don't believe we've been properly introduced yet..." * (The warp pipe returns to the ground) ** "Who are YOU!?" **** "I'm "Chill", but you can go ahead and call me Blue if you like." ** "..." **** "These are my two counterparts, Fever and Wierd." ***** "Call me Red." ****** "Oh how I despise that name... just call me Yellow." * (standing out of sight)"Sora, you might want to step back..." **** "I'll bet you're wondering why we're here..." *** "Why?" ***** "We were sent by Xemnas to drive you nuts and make you weak!" **** "Red, you gave away the plan!!" ****** "Who cares!? They can't hurt us! Let's get 'em!" * "You might want to rethink that plan, you cretins!" **** "Oh no, not YOU!!" * "Oh, yes, it's me! I knew I'd find you again!!" -Dr. Mario, Sora, Donald, Blue, Red, and Yellow (Gossamer) (1st Visit) * "Why should I save a world I no longer have any stake in?" ** "Do it for me." -Dr. Manhattan and Silk Spectre (Watchmen level) (2nd Visit) * "Who the heck are you? And what are these creatures with you?" ** "They're not creatures! The're my friends!" * "Okay, okay, easy! I didn't know!" *** "I have to apologize for Rex. He sometimes says things without thinking. There's not much of a filter between his mind and his mouth." * "Lucy, shouldn't we be focusing more on what these three are doing here rather than making me feel bad?" *** "Oh, yes. Who are you?" ** "I'm Sora, and this is Donald and Goofy." *** "Glad to meet you. I'm Dr. Lucy Willing, and this is Rex Chance." * "Why are you even here?" ** "We're here to seal this world's Keyhole so that these very evil creatures called Heartless can't destroy it." * "Heartless, huh... Julius must be leading them." ** "Who's Julius?" * "A very evil man. He killed my father, and is having himself and his minions use the Sigma technology to terrorize the villages on these islands." *** "These three look like good people, Rex. Maybe we should take them with us." * "Maybe." *** "What do you say, Sora? Would you like to help us get rid of Julius?" ** "Why not? We'll go with you." *** "Excellent! But, we won't be able to get very far without the lab repaired, so why don't you go with that henchman over there and make sure he's kept safe whle he makes the creature chamber?" ** "Okay, sure." Rex Chance, Sora and Lucy Willing (Isla Variatas level) * (to Rachel Dawes) "You must be Harvey's squeeze." {Rachel makes no response} "You look nervous. It is the scars? Wanna know how I got them? See, I have a wife, and she was beautiful, like you. She says I worry too much, that I should smile more. {Rachel tries to break away} C'here, C'here. Then she gets her faced carved. We have no money for surgeries. She can't take it. I just wanted to see her smile again, hm? I just wanted her to know I don't care about the scars! So I stick a razor in my mouth and do this to myself. {makes scars fully visible to Rachel) Now... she can't stand the sight of me! She leaves! Now I see the funny side of it all. Now I'm always smiling. ** {shoves the Joker away from her} Get off me!! ** Ahhhh- a little fight in you. I like that. ** (Keyblade appears close to the Joker's throat) Then you're gonna like us. (Batman punches Joker from behind) ** Sora! Batman! Watch out! The Joker, Batman, Sora, and Rachel (The Dark Knight level) (First Visit) *"Booker, Sora, catch!" -Elizabeth, tossing ammo, Salts, or Med Kits (Columbia level) *Maybe your "Organization" bad guys might come here, but they'll send their Nobodies after us to destroy us to make it happen! Destroy us all! Destory us all! {Sora goes offscreen, and then comes back on with Riku's Dark Keyblade from Kingdom Hearts I, and stabs Billy with it} *''Dousche. ''(proceeds to kill the rest of the cast of Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) I'm out of here. (teleports out of world) -Billy and Sora (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy level) (Final Visit) {Bad Karma} *Maybe your "Organization" bad guys might come here, but they'll send their Nobodies after us to destroy us to make it happen! Destroy us all! Destory us all! {Sora goes offscreen, and then comes back with a mallet and whacks Billy with it} **Has he ever had any kind of higher brain function? ***No. As a matter of fact, I think he might be the missing link. Billy, Sora and Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy level) (Final Visit) {Good or Neutral Karma} * (Sora is standing at the edge of the roof of the school, looking over the world) ** (Nina happens by and gives him a nudge) * (winds up falling off the roof, hanging on for dear life on a flagpole protruding from the wall) *** "Oh my God! There's somone up there!!" **** "No kidding! What do we do?" * "How about you help me down for starters!?" *** "We can't do that! We need the fire department or something... someone who knows what they're doing..." ***** "(window next to flagpole opens) What the hell are you doing out there!?" * "Someone pushed me off!!" ***** "Well, come inside, before you hurt yourself." -Sora, Nina, Ashlee, Calib, and Mitch (Mussel Shoals High level) * (smash) (panting)... you have to help me! ** What's wrong? * A pack of deadly creatures followed me back here! I'm desperately trying to hide as they're coming near... I need help! ** Maybe we can help you out. What kind of monsters are they? * The worst kind... ** ... *** You mean like the Heartless? * Worse... the living dead!! -Flight Attendant Guy, Sora and Mitch (Mussel Shoals High level, when Flight Attendant Guy bursts through the back door) *AAAAAAAAAHHH!!! BOOGEYMAN!!!! -Homer Simpson, after seeing the "Creeper." (Jeepers Creepers level, said if Homer is summoned in battle against the Creeper) * Finally, after all these years, I've found you. ** Who are you? * I am Xanin. ** Are you with the Organization that Sora's always talking about? * But of course. What kind of Nobody doesn't work with the Organization? ** You're a Nobody? * Yes. And what maeks me special is... I'm YOUR Nobody. ** Wha...!? * You have my heart. And I want it back. I'm afraid that I have to eliminate you in order for that to happen. ** No! YOU'RE LYING! My heart is mine and mine alone!! *attacks Xanin* -Xanin and Nina (Mussel Shoals High level) * Anybody here? ** Eh? Ah! New faces! Always something good to see around here. * You mean, there hasn't been very many new people around? ** Not that I've seen. Well, until now, that is. Who are you? * I'm Sora. This is Donald and Goofy. ** Nice to meet you. All of you. * (ground starts vibrating rythmically) ** Oh good, here he comes! * Who? ** (door to the bar opens, revealing a humongous man) *** Hey, Tom. Who're your friends here? * ... ** Frank, this is Sora, Donald and Goofy. They're new here. *** Ah. Anyway, you guys might want to get out of here. Lehanna's on her way and she's pissed about something. ** SO true. Don't want to get on her bad side. Come on, we'll take you to the hot springs. It'll make you feel better to get some warm water. You're gonna want it. * After being in this cold, I could go for something nice and hot... -Sora, Thomas Jameson Jr. and Frank Jones (Nome Wastelands level) * You guys give up? Or are you thirsty for more? -Kevin McCallister (Home Alone level) *YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE! -Izzy yelling at Marluxia *What the hell's your problem, Xemnas!? **Yeah, what gives!? ***Why do you despise me so? I simply wish to become whole again. **You don't do that by taking innocent lives! *Yeah, why not just take the heart of one of these idiot Raiders or something!? **... ***The hearts of these Raiders are too weak. I need the heart of someone more powerful. *Like who? **... ***Like your father. *If you even try something like that, then you'll have to answer to me! **... ***Oh, is that so? *Do you want to mess with me!? *pulls out a Fat Man* DO YOU WANT TO FUCKING MESS WITH ME!? BRING IT ON, BITCH!! -The Lone Wanderer, Sora and Xemnas (Capital Wasteland, 4th visit) *"AAAGGH!!!" *falls over onto ground* *poke ball comes rolling out from under jacket* **"You're a trainer?" **turns away sitting* "Yeah, I am. What, you got a problem with that?" **"No, it's just that... I didn't know." *"Oh yeah, big surprise that even a guy like me needs friendly company once in a while." *stands up* **"That's not exactly what I meant..." *"Just go away. I need to think about things for a while..." -The Mysterious Gunman and Sora (Gossamer, after his defeat, Good Karma only) *(Sora and company are simply walking somewhere) **an enormous explosion happens in the distance, and Alvin Earthworm comes flying out of it and onto the ground nearby Sora and his friends* *"What the hell!?" **groan* I was about to ask you the same thing. ***Brooklyn and the other 3 appear* There he is. Jesus, it happen to you again!? **"Obviously. Those bananas never give me a break.* *"Bananas explode like THAT!?" **"The kind that always come after me do." ***. ****I LIKE CEREAL!! *explodes in the center of the group* -Sora, Alvin Earthworm, Brooklyn Kinnikuman and a Banana Bomb (whatever world the game creator wants to put this event into) *AAAAAAAAAAGH!! (lands with a loud SLAM!! into a dumpster) **"Huh?" ***"What was that?" *"(mubling angrily to self) Why does that always happen!?" ***"What?" *"Every time i get close to getting the fusion generator working, it explodes in my face!" **"Fusion...generator?" ***"What's that?" *"Okay, you three obviously haven't been here for very long." ***"No, we havent. In fact, we only just got here." *"Well, that explains it." ****"What happened out here? I heard something crash." *"Oh nothing, my generator just blew up again." ****"Too bad. Anyway, you really should be more carefu... who are they?" *"Newcomers. They say they just got here." ****"Hmm. So another world has run its course." ***"You know about the other worlds out there?" *"Of course we do. Everyone here does. Quite a few of us have gone to some of them, including me." ****"He's right. But he's never cared to tell me about anything that he's seen." *"Oh, that reminds me, where's Bruce? I thought you said he'd be here." ****"He'll be here. Eventually. Say, you three are from another world, right? Do you think you could..." *****"(runs around the corner into the alleyway in which everyone is standing) Sorry I'm late, I had a close encounter of the freaky kind." ***"The freaky kind?" *****"Yeah, like, "hand-waving freak-outery because of something very freaky happening" kind of freaky." ***(a bunch of Heartless and Nobodies appear, surrounding everyone) *"What the!?" **"Here we go again!" ***"Always at the worst times!" ****"!" *****"OH MY GAWD!! It's them! It's the freaky things!!" -Big-Mouth, Goofy, Sora, Ashley and Bruce (EX World / Cutscene that plays when Sora and company first land there) *You! **Who, us? *Yes, you. You've got a lot of nerve showing your face around here, human. **What do you mean...? *Don't play dumb with me! -Excerpt of conversation between Keidran Commander and Sora (TwoKinds region, EX World)u Original Theme Songs and Made-Up Theme Songs for new worlds *'Show Me What I'm Looking For '''by '''Carolina Liar '(This song can be heard in Nuetral or Good ending) *'Move Along' by All-American Rejects *'Battle Theme #03' by Reone662 / This is Mussel Shoals High's battle theme, day or night. *'Battle Theme #14 '''by '''Reone662' / This song plays when doing the optional battle against Rachael at Las Lindas. This battle is fought one-on-one, with no allies allowed in battle. You get the Octagon Shades by beating her. *'Battle Theme #16 '''by '''Reone662' / This song plays when doing the optional battle against Patrice at the Nome Wastelands. This battle is fought one-on-one, with no allies allowed in battle. The Nome Wastelands Guitar Jam minigame will only be unlocked after completing this battle. *'Battle Theme #29 by Reone662 / T'his song plays when battling an AL-14. *'Battle Theme #36 by Reone662 / '''This song plays as Gossamer's battle theme during the day. *'Epic Boss Theme by Reone662 / This song plays as Kingdom Hearts III's final world's theme outside of battle. *'Manamana '''by '''The Muppets / '''This song plays as the Stormtrooper Office's theme outside of battle. *'Scatman 'by '''Scatman John / '''This song plays when battling Metalzora at the Nome Wastelands *'Hardware Store by Weird Al Yankovic / 'A no-vocals version of this song plays while inside Bug-Eye's workshop. A full-vocals version of the song is in the EX World special minigame "Workshop Jam" in the workshop. Instead of the normal guitarblade requirement, this song can be played without a guitarblade, because rather than a guitar and a bass, Sora and Miles use the tools and equipment heard in the song. Vocalists: Weird Al and Idward *'The Mystical Potato Head Groove Thing by Joe Satriani / 'This is a song in the New York City(The Mask) guitar jam minigame. THe song has no vocals anyway, so nobody acts as vocalist. *'Devil in The Midnight Mass '''by '''Billy Talent / A no-lyrics, repeating version of this song plays as the theme at all times for the world "Armageddon," where a never-ending war ensues in a wartorn city. Sora and whatever friends he has get stuck right in the middle of it when they first make it to the world, and they can't leave unti lthey find their ship, which has been taken into the main base of the bad guys. *'"Isamu" from Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne OST / '''This song plays when in a cutscene that involves any of the new Organization members other than Millixaw or Staxhom. *'Blood & Iron Suite (HoHT OST) by sshafty1 / This song plays when doing an optional battle against the anthro wolfgirl known as Lone Apocalypse, so named because of her ability to cause apocalyptic events on a far smaller scale(powers include (but aren't restricted to) creating tornadoes and focused earthquakes and bringing down meteors on her enemies). *'''Dead Memories and Psychosocial by Slipknot / Psychosocial plays any time Corey Taylor is summoned into the battlefield. Dead Memories plays as a song in the McKinley High School Guitar Jam mini-game. Vocalist: Corey Taylor or Sora. *'Beyond Beautiful', Pink, Jaded, and Just Push Play by Aerosmith / Jaded plays as a song in the Marzipan City Guitar Jam mini-game. Vocalist: Steven Tyler, Joe Perry, or Sora. Pink plays within the opening for Kingdom Hearts: Firday the 13th (...for some reason). Beyond Beautiful plays during Steven Tyler and Joe Perry's Limit command, and Just Push Play plays whenever Steven Tyler and Joe Perry are summoned onto the battlefield. *'Fallout 3 main menu theme' / this is the Capital Wasteland's theme outside of battle at all times, and is the Nome Wastelands' theme when not in battle in the world's day. It is also this Kingdom Hearts game's main menu theme, a theme that plays during the end credits, and is the song that plays when in a cutscene that involves the Mysterious Gunman while he's still in his robe and hood. *'"Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty" Tanker Alert theme' / this song plays when in battle with normal enemies or mini-bosses at the Big Shell. *'"Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty" Big Shell boss theme' / this song plays when in a battle against a boss at the Big Shell. *'"Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater" "The Fury" theme' / This song plays when battling Staxhom on his own. It also plays during the part in the Capital Wasteland where the player is attempting to find a way to destroy Staxhom's robot factory. *'"Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne" real world map theme' / this is Mussel Shoals High's day theme when not in battle and not at the Spring Formal. It is also the world map theme for the real world in the Nocturne world, "Post-Apocalyptic Tokyo". $ *'"Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne" post-apocalyptic world map theme' / This is Post-Apocalyptic Tokyo's main non-battle theme. *'Toy Food' by Lemon Demon / This is the first song in the Nome Wastelands Guitar Jam minigame. Vocalist: Neil Cicierega *'Decode' and Misery Business by Paramore and Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap / Misery Business: this is the song that plays in the Valley of Peace's Guitar Jam minigame. Vocalist: Hayley Williams & Sarah(Las Lindas) *'I've Got Some Falling To Do' by Lemon Demon / This is a song in the Nome Wastelands Guitar Jam minigame. Vocalists: Sora and Neil Cicierega *'Scream Aim Fire' by Bullet For My Valentine / This is the song that plays in New York, 1985's Guitar Jam minigame. Sora is both the main guitarist and the vocalist for this song. This song also plays while battling Xigbar or Gruxneth, and is the theme that plays when battling the Mysterious Gunman on Gossamer *'Dr. Jaming theme' from Dark Cloud 2 / This song plays when battling Invincitron or Millixaw. *'Fallen Leaves' by Billy Talent / This song plays when battling Jesmax or Saxhek. It also plays when battling the Mysterious Gunman at the Nome Wastelands, and is a song in Nome Wastelands' Guitar Jam minigame. Voaclists: Marlowe, Sora and Mr. C *'My Apocalypse' by Metallica / This song plays when battling Xelax. *'The River feat. M. Shadows and Synyster Gates' by Good Charlotte / This song plays when battling Xanin. *'No Reason' by Sum 41 / this song plays when battleing Alejandra on Gossamer, and is a song in the Nome Wastelands Guitar Jam minigame. Vocalist: Sora *'Prisoner of Society '''by' The Living End''' / This song plays while battling the Mysterious Gunman. *'Snake Eater' by Cynthia Harrell / A no-lyrics version of this song is used as the main theme for the Nome Wastelands when not in battle during this world's night. *'Hold Nothing Back' and In The End by Linkin Park / these are songs in Mussel Shoals High's Guitar Jam minigame. Vocalist: Chester Charles Bennington or Calib *'Face Down' by The Red Jumpsuit / This song plays when battling Millixaw at the Capital Wasteland. *'All Nightmare Long' by Metallica / This song plays when battling Draxnei or Jakcx. It is also a song in Mussel Shoals High's Guitar Jam minigame. Vocalist: Mysterious Gunman *'Dead!' by My Chemical Romance / This song plays when battling Mixgol or Gyxu. It also plays during the battle against Larxene and the Nobody Horde at The World About Nothing, where Millixaw makes his last appearance as an ally. *'Bad Idea' and The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny by Lemon Demon / these are songs in Mussel Shoals High's Guitar Jam minigame. For both songs, the vocalists are Sora, Calib and Mitch. Bad Idea also plays while Flight Attendant Guy is summoned. *'Jai Ho' by A.R. Rahman / this song plays the special dance track for the Slumdog Millionaire world, and also as that world's theme outside of battle. *'The Times They Are A' Changing' by Bob Dylan / This song serves as the Watchmen world's theme outside of battle. *'Here Comes The Boogeyman' by Henry Hall / This song serves as the Jeepers Creepers world's theme outside of battle. *'Dr. Mario 64 "Fever" theme' / this song plays if one or more virus enemies(Reds, Blues, or Yellows) are present at some point in a battle with normal enemies *'Remixed Dr. Mario 64 "Chill" theme(http://www.ocremix.org/song/id/1010/)' / this song plays if one or more virus enemies(Reds, Blues, or Yellows) are present at some point in a boss battle *'Thick' and If You Could Only See (Original Radio Edit) by Tonic: these are songs in the New York, 1985's Guitar Jam mini-game. Vocalist: Randall (Las Lindas) or Emerson Hart *'Detroit Rock City' by KISS / Plays during the battle with Lexaeus *'Don't Fear The Reaper' by Blue Oyster Cult / Plays during the battle with Marluxia *'The Hand That Feeds' by Nine Inch Nails / Plays during the battle with Zexion *'Riot' by Three Days Grace / Plays during the battle with Xaldin *'Danger High Voltage' by Electric Six / Plays during the battle with Larxene *'Beat It' by Michael Jackson / this is the song that lays in Elm Street's Guitar Jam minigame. Vocalist: Michael Jackson if you have him as a summonable, if not, Randall from Las Lindas comes out of nowhere and takes this role *'Shrinking Universe' by Muse / plays during the final battle and also as a track on the McKinley High School Guitar Jam. Vocalist: Sora. *'Ghostbusters '''by '''Ray Parker, Jr.' / This is the theme song for Ghostly Manhattan. *'Ace Of Spades' by Motorhead / Plays during the first battle with Luxord. *'Poker Face' by Lady GaGa / Plays during the second battle with Luxord, and as a track in the McKinley High School Guitar Jam mini-game. Vocalist: Sarah (from Las Lindas) or Lady GaGa. *'Holier Than Thou' by Metallica / This is the song that plays when battling the Mysterious Gunman in Fortuna City. *'Enter Sandman' by Metallica / Plays during the battle with Xemnas in the Capital Wasteland. James Hetfield automatically comes out of nowhere and helps you during this battle. After the battle, he gives you the Metallo. *'Darkside Of The Moon' by Pink Floyd / Plays during the battle with Saix. *'Hot For Teacher' by Van Halen / This is the song that plays in Gossamer's Guitar Jam minigame. Vocalist: Van Halen *'Mr. Crowley' by Ozzy Osbourne / This is the song that plays in The Mask's Guitar Jam minigame. Vocalist: Ozzy Osbourne if you have him as a summonable, if not then Stanley Ipcus(as The Mask) takes this role *'Trapped Under Ice' by Metallica / This is the song that plays in the Capital Wasteland's Guitar Jam mingame. Vocalist: James Hetfield *'Pull Me Under' by Dream Theater / This is the song that plays during the Disney Castle Guitar Jam minigame. This minigame is automatically initiated just before the game ends. If it was the Bad Karma ending, then the minigame takes place at an exclusive "Hell" location. Vocalist: Kevin James LaBrie *'Feed My Frankenstein' by Alice Cooper / Plays during the battle with Vexen. *'Through The Fire And Flames' by Dragonforce / Plays during the battle with Axel. It is also a song in the Gossamer Guitar Jam minigame. Vocalists: DragonForce's lead singer, Miles and Sora *'Orion '''by '''Metallica' / Plays during the battle with Maleficent. It is an instrumental, with no vocals. It is among the songs in the Gossamer Guitar Jam minigame. *'The Spirit Never Dies '''by '''Masterplan '/ Plays during battle with strongest Heartless. Vocals by Jorn Lande. It is a Gossamer Guitar Jam song. *'Tetris '''by '''Powerglove '/ Plays during battle with non-canon enemy. *'Bara Wa Utsukishuku Chiru '''by '''Animetal'/ Plays during battle with Satan. Vocals by Mie & Eizo Sakamoto. *'Cornman '''by' Kinky / BGM while in EX World's Latin District *'Devil May Cry 3's Heart of Leviathan battle theme '/ This song plays when battling Leviathan's Heart after being eaten by him at Void City on EX. Dante is automatically put into the party for this battle whether Sora visited Fortuna City or not. Sarah from Las Lindas is also in the party for this battle for no apparent reason(but then again, seeing as chances are Sora will have completed Gossamer's storyline by this point in time...). This is also the battle theme for TRN-1. *'Welcome To The Black Parade '''by '''My Chemical Romance '/ This is a song in EX World's Guitar Jam minigame. VOcalists are the vocalist for the band itself and Sora. *'''Moonsong from Cave Story / This song plays while on the Outer Wall at Mimiga Island as well as during that world's epilogue cutscene if the Island was allowed to crash. *'Welcome to Rapture '''from Bioshock OST / This song plays during the bathysphere ride in Rapture as well as in the world's epilogue cutscene. *'Will the Circle Be Unbroken from Bioshock Infinite OST / This song plays in the Welcome Center during the first visit to Columbia. It also plays in the background from time to time. *'Most Homestuck music '''can be heard in its respective world at some point or another. *'Hunters 'by '''Power Glove '/ This is the battle theme of Scum Town. Extra songs for cutscenes, and battles (gameplays) (NOTE: These songs are from the Kingdom Hearts series.) *'''Springfield/''Hesitation'', Dance to the Death, Working Together, Organization XIII, The 13th Struggle and Friends in My Heart. *'Hogwarts'/''Villains of a Sort (KHII Version), ''Hesitation, Organization XIII, The 13th Struggle, Desire For All That is Lost and Friends in My Heart. *'New New York'/''Missing You'', Hesitation, Rowdy Rumble, and Friends in My Heart *'Bikini Bottom'/''Missing You'', Strange Whispers, Hesitation, Organization XIII, The 13th Struggle, Vim and Vigor, Rowdy Rumble, and Friends in My Heart. *'Jump City'/''Missing You'', Laughter and Merriment, Organization XIII, The 13th Struggle, Vim and Vigor, Hesitation and Friends in My Heart. *'Hidden Leaf Village'/''Strange Whispers'', Roxas, Missing You, The Corrupted, The Encounter and Friends in My Heart. *'Mussel Shoals High'/''Hazardous Highway'', Strange Whispers, Laughter and Merriment The Corrupted, and Roxas *'Robot City'/''Missing You'', Working Together, Hesitation, Dance to the Death and Roxas *'Sunnydale'/''Missing You'', Apprehension, Hesitation, Desire For All That is Lost, Organization XIII, The 13th Struggle, Sinister Shadows, A Fight to the Death, Roxas, and Friends in My Heart. *'The Land Of The Paranormal'/''Space Paranoids'', Byte Bashing, Byte Striking, Hazardous Highway, Sinister Shadows, Hesitation, Villians of a Sort (KHII Version), The Corrupted, Missing You, Laughter and Merriment, Kairi (KHII Version), A Twinkle in the Sky, Darkness of the Unknown and Friends in My Heart. List of New and Returning Non-canon Worlds with New and Returning Final Fantasy Characters *'Sunnydale' **Vann (from Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings) **Vincent Valentine (from Final Fantasy VII) **The Gullwings *'Jump City' (from Teen Titans) **Auron (from Final Fantasy X) **Moogle(s) *'Twilight Town' (from Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II) **Tifa **Moogle(s) *'The World About Nothing' (from Seinfeld) **Seifer **Vivi **Fuu **Raijin *'New York, 1985' (from Watchmen) **Sephiroth **Cloud **Tifa **Seifer **Vivi **Moogle(s) *'Quahog, Rhode Island' (from Family Guy) **Montblanc **Kuja **Lulu **Kimahri **Setzer **Garland **Moogle(s) *'Moon Kingdom' (from Sailor Moon) **Jecht **Terra Branford **Quina Quen **Zell Dincht **Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca **Al-Cid Margrace **Moogle(s) *'Barrelhaven/Boneville' (from Bone) **Exdeath **Gilgamesh **Necron **Vayne Solidor **Kefka Palazzo **Moogle(s) Voice Cast English Voice Cast Haley Joel Osment: Sora, Vanitas David Gallagher: Riku Hayden Panettirie: Kairi Jesse McCartney: Roxas, Ven Alyson Stoner: Xion, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Susie Derkins, Herself Brittany Snow: Namine Willa Holland: Aqua Jason Doring: Terra Christopher Lee: Ansem the Wise, Saruman Tony Anselmo: Donald Duck, Hewy, Dewy, Louie Bill Farmer: Goofy, Horace Horsecollar, Pluto Bert Iwan: King Mickey Russi Taylor: Queen Minnie, Clara Cluck, Webby, Lewis, Martin Prince, Sherri, Terri, Uter, Wendell Tress MacNeille: Daisy Duck, Chip, Gadget Hackwrench, Merriweather, Dot Warner, Hello Nurse, Marita Hippo, Mindy's Mom, Hattie McDoogal, Linda the Newscaster, Mom, Ndnd, Petunia, Robot Gypsy, Tinny Tim, Turanga Munda, Woman, Wilma Flintstone, Agnes Skinner, Mrs. Glick, Mrs. Albright, Kala, Wicked Witch of The West, Motherboard, Merle the Wizard, Ms. Fourtune, Marge the Cow Jim Cummings: Pete, Big Bad Wolf, Monterey Jack, Fat Cat, Professor Norton Nimnul, King Colbert, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Cat, Tasmainian Devil, Cortes, Feral's Sergeant, Skrawl, Mayor Manx, Gossamer, Sam the Sheepdog, Genghis Frog, Leatherhead, Nick Fury, Henry Peter Gyrich, Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven The Hunter, Beta Ray Bill, Tyrant, Hobbes, Green Eggs and Ham Hater, Sam-I-Am, Sneetches,Dough, Feedback, Seedy, Cap'n Poppy, Ackar Frank Welker: Oswald The Lucky Rabbit, Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo, Buttons, Chicken Boo, Flavio Hippo, Ralph the Guard, Runt, Thaddeus Plotz, Lead Suit, Vulcan, Suchi, Farley Wink, Baggy Beagle, Big Time Beagle, Thidwick the Moose, Boskov the Bear, Dino, Ralph the All-Purpose Animal, The Awful DYNNE, Judge Hopkins, Nibbler, Frosty the Snowman, Max the Dog, Altivo, Barty Blake, Doctor Viper/Elrod Purvis, Flying Monkeys, Toto, Ray, Warp, Dr. Ray Stantz Rob Paulsen: Jose Cairoca, P.J., The Troubador, Dr. Otto Scratchensniff, Katie's Dad, Yakko Warner, Craniac 4, Major Glory, Mac Gopher, Bird Brain, Hi-Tech, Hi-Beam, Raphael, Brick, The Spelling Bee, Lugnut, Mee Carlos Alazraqui: Panchito Pistoles, Clam, Lazlo, Eye Witness, Rabbit, Rocko, Spunky, Dr. Fish, Spyro the Dragon, Bane, Ragman, Blue Beetle III, Vibe, The Key, The Angry Video Game Nerd Jason Marsden: Max Goof, Chase Young, Speedy, Snapper Carr Maurice LaMarche: Mortimer Mouse, Squit, The Brain, The Godpigeon, Dr. Dischord, The Terrible Trivium, Duke Nukem, Verminous Skumm, Father, Calculon, Horrible Gelatinous Blob, Hyper-Chicken, Lt. Kif Kroker, Morbo, Raoul Inglis, Walt, Yosemite Sam, Tubbimura, Mad Thinker, ZigZag, Space Ghost, Calendar Man, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Dr. Egon Spengler Dave Coulier: Dr. Peter Venkman Arsenio Hall: Winston Zeddemore Jeff Bennett: Merlin, Choose Goose, Charlton Woodchuck, Commander Hoo-Ha, Raj, Samson, Ace Azmuth, Johnny Bravo, Bloppy Pants, Petrie, Foghorn Leghorn, Nasty Canasta, Agent Nutz, Keswick, Larry, Ollie, Clay, Cyclops, Red Tornado, OMAC, Jonah Hex, The Creeper, Ultra-Humanite, Abra-Kadabara, The Whether Man, T.O. Morrow, Red Volcano, Red Torpedo, Krona, Dr. Sivanna, The Carecrow, Woof, Spike the Clown, Strakk, Tarix Phil Snyder: Jiminy Cricket Corey Burton: Emperor Mephiles, Master Yen Sid, Ludwig Von Drake, V.V. Argost, Dale, Zipper, The Zax, Horton the Elephant, Whizzer McWhoff, Santa Claus, Ticket Seller, Traffic Cop, Burgermeister Meisterburger, Grimsby, The Humbug, King Azaz, The Mathemagican, The Atom, Mercury, Forager, Uncle Marvel, Brainiac, Solomon Grundy, Hugo Strange, Metallo, Weather Wizard, Killer Moth, Icicle Sr., The Brain, Kanto, General Zahl, Nitrogen, Dr. Light, Steppenwolf, Cleric Loran, Cedric the Owl, Goggles, The Laughingstock, John "Hannibal" Smith Dirk Benedict: Templeton "Faceman" Peck Dwight Schultz: H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdoch, Mung Daal Laurence "Mr. T" Turead: Bosco Albert "B.A." Baracus, Earl Devereaux Paul St. Peter: Xemnas, Grand Fisher, Yammy Llargo, Jirocho Wasabi, Koumei, Nine-Tailed Fox Pat Musick: Fluffy, Uranus, Charles James Patrick Stuart: Xigbar David Dayan Fisher: Xaldin Derek Stephen Prince: Vexen, Lumina, Uryu Ishida, Shino Aburame David Boat: Lexaeus, Fire Barons, Reapers, Thor (Norse mythology) Vincent Corazza: Zexion Kirk Thornton: Saix, Gegetsuburi, Gyokaku Kumoi, Ugaki, Akahoshi, Genno, Kuromaru, Shukaku, Tazuna, Waraji Quinton Flynn: Axel, Reno, Kon, Raiden, Iruka Umino, Sean Cassidy/Banshee, Johnny Storm/Human Torch, Arcade, Ned Leeds Hynden Walch: Princess Bubblegum, Penny Sanchez, Starfire Ryan O' Donahue: Demyx Robin Atkin Downes: Luxord, Genesis, Fletus, Prophet of Regret, Scott Summers/Cyclops, Marc Spector/Moon Knight, David Linus "Microchip" Lieberman, Anton Vanko/Crimson Dynamo Keith Ferguson: Marluxia, Bloo, Gabranth, Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross, James Darnell/X-Ray, Cameron Hodge Julie Payne: Flora Fauna Dweezil Zappa: Ajax Shanelle Workman: Larxene Alan Young: Scrooge McDuck, Haggis MacHaggis Cathy Cavadini: Blossom, Alanna Strange, Herself Kevin Michael Richardson: Demongo, Crunch Bandicoot, Barney Rubble, Glorft Commander, CMC Scott Dolph, Trigon, Pandabubba, Dr. Hank McCoy/Beast, N'Gassi, Joesph "Robbie" Robertson, Martian Manhunter, Kilowog, Detective Chimp, Vykin, Herald, Lucis Fox, Steve Lombard, Talky Tawny Jess Harnell: Wakko Warner, Walter Wolf, Captain Hero, Annoucer, Royal Guards, Tosh Gopher, The Impossible Man, Crash Bandicoot Will Ryan: Papa Bear, Royal, Tika, Stuey, Goat, Hero, Reverend Rat Neil Ross: Elder #3, Rahab, SEAL, Scrawny, Mac Mange, Mr. Bear, Mr. Fox Edie McClurg: Miss Right Ewan MacGregor: Rodney Copperbottom John Goodman: Patou, Mr. Prenderghast Wayne Knight: Newman, Jack O' Lantern, Gang Boss, Dojo John Rhys-Davies: Gimli, Woolie Mammoth John Kassir: The Cryptkeeper, Dunglap, Mervis, Marines, Wade Wilson/Deadpool, St. John Allerdyce/Pyro, Karl Lykos/Sauron, Shuma-Gorath, Eugene Milton Judd/Puck, David Cannon/Whirlwind, Jason Philip Macendale, Jr./Jack O'Lantern, Ch'p, Mindwarp, Scarecrow, Klarion the Witch Boy, Heatwave Danny Mann: Ash, Voice Dispatch, Mozo Toad Christian Bale: Bruce Wayne/Batman, Himself Thomas Sangster: Ferb Fletcher Bob Bergen: Porky Pig, Speedy Gonzales Eliza Schneider: Estella, Liane Cartman, Mayor McDaniels, Mrs. Crabtree, Mrs. McCormick, Principal Victoria, Sharon Marsh, Shelly Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Baroness Paula Von Gunther, Stomper Robby Benson: Prince Alexander, Himself Phil Proctor: Edwin Jarvis, Phineas Mason/Tinkerer, Karl Amadeus Mordo/Baron Mordo, Karnak Jason Alexander: George Costanza, Eric Duckman, Himself Bill Fagerbakke: Patrick Star, Lead, Big Bear, Alan Parrish Kodi Smit-McPhee: Norman Babcock Mickie McGowan: Librarian, Cockney Woman Peter Renaday: Abraham Lincoln, Richard Ames, Big Louie, Chrome Dome, General Tragg, O.M.N.S.S, Splinter, Vernon Fenwick Jodelle Micah Ferland: Agatha Prenderghast John Hurt: Ollivander, Mr. Mole Arthur Malet: Mr. Ages, Major Domo David DeLuise: Jeremy, Coop Billy West: Woody Woodpecker, Elmer Fudd, Mr. Sunshine, Rancid Rabbit, Randolph, Emmit Roswell, Principal McQueen, Captain Zapp Brannigan, Dr. John Zoidberg, Leo Wong, Officer Smitty, Phillip J. Fry, Professor Hubert Farnsworth, Richard Nixon's Head, Stimpy, Evil Knight #3 Dee Bradley Baker: Appa, Momo, Echo Echo, Numbuh 4, Toiletnator, Kong, Mandy's Dad, Gravemind, Lou, Realistic Fish Head Announcer, Perry the Platypus, Scooter, Sundae, Ra's Al Ghul, Tin, Dove, Serifan, The Haunted Tank, Gnarkk, Brother Eye, Oberon, Dessad, Chemo, Top, Clock King, Skallox, Cinder and Clinker, Pirate Percy, Bone Hunters, Skrall, Vorox Jodi Benson: Thumbelina, Almondine, Mrs. Jane Doe, Patsy Smiles, Namorita, Rahne Sinclair/Wolfsbane, Queen Mera Susan Blakeslee: Maleficent, Flora, Wanda, Mrs.Toucanella Kath Soucie: Kanga, Lita Halford, Linka, Computress, Cubert Farnsworth, Sora's Mother, Lola Bunny, The Princess of Pure Reason, Nan Blake, Fry Kids, Janine Melnitz Bernard Fox: Col. Archibald Gracie Tino Insansa: Gus Polinski, Uncle Jojo Diggety Edward Glenn: Squire Flicker Nicky Jones: Chowder, Calvin Cree Summer: Dominatrices, Numbuh 5, Foxxy Love, Kerry, Miss Loon, Mrs. Eugina Tusk, Tessa James, Vanessa James, Granny May, Madame Xanadu, Aquagirl, Bumblebee, My'ria'h, Natasha Irons Elizabeth Daily: Buttercup, Rudy Tabootie, Barbara "Bobbi" Morse-Barton/Mockingbird, Mambo, Alison "Ali" Blaire/Dazzler April Winchell: Clarabelle Cow, Grandma Pearson, Lydia Pearson, Ms. Stark, Molly Mange, Batwoman, Queen Valanice, Ms. Fit, Polly the Sheep James Cranna: Rod Rescueman, Scuzzbopper Doris Roberts: Auntie Shrew Tara Strong: Bubbles, Princess Ilana, Truffles, Harley Quinn, Shareena Wickett, Princess Clara, Toot Braunstein, Rikku, Terrence, Roshan, Start, Tutu the Dog, Twilight Sparkle, Timmy Turner, Raven, Omi, Inez Temple/Outlaw, Laura Kinney/X-23, Marrina Smallwood, Clair Ferguson/Blink, Mary Marvel, The Princess of Sweet Rhyme, Spoiler, Kole Casey Affleck: Mitch Downe, Himself Phil LaMarr: Count Dracula, Samurai Jack, Wilt, Hector Con Carne, Judge, Ollie Williams, Jackie Khones, Ethan "Bubblegum" Tate, Hermes Conrad, Reverend Lionel Preacherbot, Irwin's Dad, Irwin's Grandma, Judge Roy Spleen, M, Vamp, Nestor Parrot, Phineas Porpoise, Virgil "Bull" Sharkowski, Static Shock, Aquaman Anna Kendrick: Courtney Babcock Jennifer Hale: Ophelia, Princess Morbucks, Billy's Mom, Emma Emmerich, Miss Keane, Katnappe, Zatanna, Ice, Starfire (Earth One), Ramona, Inza, Maggie Sawyer, Killer Frost, Giganta, Bernadeth, Rosalind Lutece Andre Stojka: Owl, Archimedes, The Professor John Lithgow: Lord Farquaad Sandy Duncan: Queen Uberta, Peepers Gary Imhoff: Prince Cornelius Charlie Adler: Hamburglar, Bev Bighead, Ed Bighead, George Wolfe, Gladys the Hippo Lady, Grandpa Wolfe, Mr. Duppete, Mr. Fathead, Lem, Murray, Ninjas, T-Bone/Chance Furlong, Zed, McNuggets, Cowardly Lion, Horace Horrible Robert Axelord: Finster, Lord Zedd Estelle Harris: Estelle Costanza Jennifer Tilly: Bonnie Swanson, Herself Marshall Efron: Synonamess Botch, Hun-Gurr James Avery: Mr. Clapper, Shredder David Ogden Stiers: King Hugh Patrick Warburton: Joe Swanson, Sheriff Bronson Stone, Himself Josh Mandel: King Graham Steve Buscemi: Scamper, Himself Christopher Lloyd: Drew Blanc, Rasputin, The Hacker Tabitha St. Germain: Nazuna, Sayo, Soma Peries, Birdy, Fllay Allster, Haro, Granny Smith, Princess Luna, Rarity Joe Alaskey: Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Marvin the Martian, Tweety Bird, Slyvester, Gossamer, Smokey the Genie, Beaky Buzzard, Henry Hawk, Officer Short Shrift, The Dodecahedron Christopher Mintz-Plasse: Alvin June Foray: Magica De Spell, Granny, Witch Hazel, Teacher, Faintly Macabre (The Which), Queen Tabitha, Miss Wormwood Nancy Cartwright: Mindy, Bart Simpson, Kearney, Nelson Muntz, Ralph Wiggum, Rod Flanders, Tod Flanders, Janice Jack Angel: Rex One, Astrotrain, Omega Supreme, Professor Terranova, Ramjet, Smokescreen, Ultra Magnus, Kat Cressida: Dee Dee Phillip Williams: Buzz, Mayor of Poddleville, The Sams, General Klump, Bert Raccoon, Mr. Knox, Pig Three, Pig Two Matt Frewer: Samuel Sterns/Leader, Pestilince, Moloch Regis Philbin: Himself Michael Dorn: Steel, Mata Nui, Vandal Savage, Kalibak Brad Garrett: Trypticon, Morris Bench/Hydro Man Jerry Stiller: Frank Costanza, Arthur Spooner Gilbert Gottfried: Digit, Mr. Beetle, Sneetch Robin Williams: Fender, Batty Koda, Genie, Himself Wally Wingert: Renji Abara, Bert, Bus Driver, Kevin Cronin, Richie, George Jetson, Astro, Almighty Tallest Red, Larb's SIR Unit, Psycho Ranger Blue, Dr. Hank Pym/Ant-Man/Giant-Man/Yellowjacket, George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.K., Jamie Madriox/Multiple Man, The Riddler Dan Castellaneta: Robot Devil, Grandpa Abraham Simspson, Groundskeeper Willie, Homer Simpson, Kodos, Krusty the Clown, Mayor Diamond Joe Quimby, Sideshow Mel, Flux Wildly, The Nostalgia Critic Kimmy Robertson: Gwen Mezzrow Robert Tinkler: Delete Jesse Corti: Commando Angela Lansbury: Dowager Empress Marie Brian Cummings: Actual Factual, Big Paw, Mayor Horace T. Honeypot, Beebop Beagle, Ock, Greensleeves Bernadette Peters: Sophie, Rita, Herself Paul Reubens: Himself Tim Curry: Doviculus, MAL, Hexxus, Drake, The Grinch, G. Gordon Godfrey, Count Nefarious, King Chicken, J.H. Trader Slick Rene Auberjonois: Flanigan, Kanjar Ro, General Zod Dakota Fanning: Coraline Jones, Herself Tim Hamaguchi: Slider Cam Clarke: Yasochika Lemura, Ooze, Liquid Snake, Aoi Rokusho, Attila the Frog, Leonardo, Rocksteady, Jack Hammer/Weasel, Dr. Leonard Samson/Doc Samson, Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic, Simon Utrecht/Vector, Frank Panye/Constrictor, Jasper Sitwell, Thomas Raymond/Toro, H.E.R.B.I.E., Saint Walker, Metamorpho, Razer Melissa Joan Hart: Herself Clancy Brown: Long Feng, Gorrath, Mr. Eugene H. Krabs, Galactus, Erik Lensherr/Magneto, Odin, Johann Schmidt/Red Skull, Walter Langkowski/Sasquatch, Captain George Stacy, The Mighty One Eye, Morg, The Supreme Intelligence, Phantom Stranger, King Faraday, Parallax, Hades, Himself Gregg Berger: Eeyore, Jecht, Cornfed Pig, Grimlock, Longhaul, Skyfire, Benjamin "Ben" Grimm/The Thing, Mole Man, Attuma, Quinten Beck/Mysterio, Professor Thornton, Isadore "Izzy" Cohen, Arthur Douglas/Drax the Destroyer Michael Gough (II): Gopher, Russian Soldier Travis Oates: Piglet John Koensgen: Count Geoffrey, Evil Knight#1 Tom Kenny: Rabbit, Ice King, Marshmallow Kids, Starchy, Algonquin C. Lumpus, Slinkman, Eduardo, Mayor of Townsville, Cliff, Dog, Gary, Spongebob Squarepants, Chad, Dickie Sugarjumper, Henry Armadillo, Jake Spidermonkey, Marvin Hammy, Mrs. Bear, Mitch Micthelson, Narrator, Heffer Wolfe, Mr. Smitty, Peaches, Mr. Squarepants, The Dirty Bubble, Brent the Handsome Successful Everybody-Loves-Him Sandwich Guy, Dr. Two Brains, T.J. Botsworth, Hannibal Roy Bean, Raimundo, Vlad, Plastic Man, Skeets, Dan Turpin, Hound Wyatt Hall: Roo Jack Boulter: Christopher Robin Stephanie D'Abruzzo: Kessie, Jane Kangaroo James Earl Jones: Darth Vader, Ommadon, The Skin Taker, Himself Robert Guilliame: Dr. Eli Vance Eddie Murphy: Donkey, Himself Miguel Ferrer: Heretic Leader Ken Boyton: Brutes, Brute Chieftian, Crazy Marine, Sergeant, Tutorial Guy Kymberli Colbourne: Nova Jason Cottle: Cole MacGrath Jacqueline Pillon: Matt Bobbi Page: Princess Yum-Yum Scott Burns: Beltino Toad, Bowser David Scully: Sergeant Johnson, Elites, Dimitri, Rajan, LeFwee, Octavio, Leon Powalski, Panther Caluroso Henry Dardenne: Peppy Hare Daft Punk: Themselves Craig Ferguson: Himself Johnny Depp: Benjamin Barker/Sweeney Todd, Himself Jennifer Saunders: Miss April Spink, Other Spink Orlando Bloom: Legolas Greenleaf Bill Nighy: Minister Rufus Scrimegour Tucker Albrizzi: Neil Downe Kevin McNally: Frank Devereaux Chow Yun-fat: Himself Keith Richards: Himself Ian McShane: Tai Lung, Mr. Sergei Alexander Bobinsky, The Other Bobinsky, Himself Susan Silo: Wuya, Munchkin Mayor Teri Hatcher: Mel Jones, The Other Mother/The Beldam, Herself Doug Stone: Amachi, Fugaku Uchicha Clive Revill: King Nod Steve Blum: T.O.M., Vilgax, Brutes, Jamie, Kagero Fuma (Male), Orochimaru, Bob: Agent of HYDRA, Simon Williams/Wonder Man, Tony Masters/Taskmaster, Morbius, John F. Walker/U.S. Agent, Tyr, A.I.M. Troopers, Christoph Nord/Maverick, Jean-Paul Beaubier/Northstar, Senator Robert Kelly, Baron Zemo (II), Helmut Gruler/Iron Cross, Dino Manelli, Robert L. Frank/Whizzer, Johann Fennhoff/Doctor Faustus, Gabriel Lan/Air Walker, Red Shift, Geatar, Wendell Vaughn/Quasar, Joker (Earth One), Blue Beetle II, Lightray, G.I. Robot, Shade, The Changing Robot, Sam Lane, Ranakar, Thomas Wayne, Count Vertigo, Captain Cold, Jack, Kobra, Amon Sur, Faceless Hunter, Virman Vunderbar, Joe Chill, White Martians, Parasite, Ragnar, Milo the Pirate Kevin McDonald: Almighty Tallest Purple, Robodad Will Friedle: Seifer Almasy Bryan Cranston: Himself Weird Al Yankovic: Himself Phil Morris: Solomon "Doc" Saturday Leonard Nimoy: Master Xehanort, Mr. Spock, Uatu the Watcher Martin Short: The Cat in the Hat, Hubie, Himself Emma Thompson: Professor Sybil Trelawney, Herself David Hyde Pierce: Drix Jane Carr: Pud'n Rodger Bumpass: Professor Membrane, Squidward Tentatcles, Biclops, Announcer for Nerve News Network Annick Obansawin: Inez, Sierra Michael Wincott: Prophet of Truth Joe Whyte: Mermaid Man John Hodgman: Charlie Jones, The Other Father Tom Jones: Himself Candi Milo: Snap, Blocky, Cheese, Coco, Dexter, Shantotto, Madame Foster, Ann Gora Zach Braff: Dr. John J.D. Dorian, Himself Adam West: Mayor Adam West, Himself Mark Dindal: Max Harry Shearer: Charles Montgomery Burns, Dr. Hibbert, Dr. J Loren Pryor, Dr. Marvin Monroe, Eddie, Jasper, Judge Synder, Kang, Kent Brockman, Lenny, Mr. Largo, Ned Flanders, Otto Mann, Principal Seymour Skinner, Rainer Wolfcastle, Rev. Timothy Lovejoy, Scratchy, State Comptroller Atkins, Waylon Smithers, Himself Robert Bailey Jr.: Wybie Lovat Amy Sedaris: Ms. Davis Tim Conway: Barnacle Boy/Kyle Richard Binsley: Sir Blaze, Dr. Marbles Mel Brooks: Bigweld William Shatner: Mayor Phlegmming, Himself Kari Wahlgreen: Yachiru Kusajishi, Hanna Inuzanka, Mikoto Uchicha, Ranmaru, Tayuya, Emma Frost, Jane Foster, Alison Crestmire/Magma, Synthia Schmidt/Sin/Mother Superior, Alicia Masters, Brunnhilde/Valkyrie, Hawkgirl, Wonder Girl, Enchantress, Element Woman, Vicki Vale, Sayd, Martha Wayne, Harley Quinn, Gilotina, Tigress, Huntress James Belushi: Rocko the Rockhopper, Himself Chris Edgerly: Cid Highwind, Brutes, Grunts Winsor Davies: Chief Roofless Sherman Howard: Van Pelt Nika Futterman: Daughterbat, Mombat, Lola Caricola, Marines, Fry Kids, Lashina Julianne Buescher: Battle Nuns, Anko Mitarshai Eddie Izzard: Dr. Schadenfraude, Himself Jim Broadbent: Madame Gasket, Horace Slughorn Liam Neeson: Father Dawn French: Miss Miriam Forcible, The Other Forcible Warwick Davis: Wicket, Filius Flitwick, Griphook Timothy Spall: Beadle Bamford, Peter Pettigrew/Wormtail John McLaughlin: Himself Fred Tatasciore: Brutes, Gorrila Guard #2, Panda Dad, Major Force, Amazo, Animal-Vegetable-Mineral Man, Manhunters, Tuma Bumper Robinson: Dwight Conrad, Carter, Cyborg (Earth One) Paul Christie: Dan Matter, Germ Ving Rhames: Commander Vachir Keith David: Chaos, The Cat, Arbiter, Himself Helena Bonham Carter: Bellatrix LeStrange, Mrs. Lovett, Herself Alan Rickman: Severus Snape, Judge Turpin, Himself Eric Idle: Devon, Himself Frances De La Tour: Madame Olympie Maxine Steven Sutcliffe: Queen Griddle Imelda Staunton: Dolores Umbridge Deep Roy: Droopy McCoy Doug Jones: Joey Henry Winkler: Ambush Bug Brendan Fraser: Rick O' Connell John Cleese: The Black Knight, Wise Man#1, Reg, Jewish Official, Centurion, Deadly Dirk, Arthur, Jean-Bob, Dr.Glickenstein, Himself Jason Dolley: Newton "Newt" Livingston III, P.J. Duncan John Ratzenberger: Rigger, Rebel Force Major Derlin Mark Hamill: Master Eraqus, Luke Skywalker, Stickybeard, Himself Don Rickles: Cornwall Kelsey Grammer: Vladimir, Sideshow Bob Stephanie Morgenstern: Princess Flame Michael Keaton: Calvin's Dad, Himself Jan Rabson: Kurma Kristen Schaal: Victoria Best John Cygan: Who, Solidus Snake, Kevin Plunder/Ka-Zar Debi Derryberry: Coco Bandicoot, Jimmy Neutron, Mirei, Mitsuki, Reiko, Ryo-Ohki, Yura, Judy Shepard Scott Wentworth: Sir Loungealot Denis Leary: Diego the Smilodon, Himself Julia Louis-Dreyfus: Elaine Benes Stephen Root: Frank the Brontotherium, Start, Topsy Toppington, Bill Dauterive, Buck Strickland Jay Leno: King Malbert Mona Marshall: Yum-Yum's Nanny, The Mad and Holy Old Witch Tony Shaloub: Jeebs John Stocker: Sir Burnevere, Evil Knight#2 Patton Oswalt: Theodore "Tobey" McAlister III James Remar: Hawkman Edward Asner: Hoggish Greedly, Granny Goodness Christopher Plummer: Grand Duke of Owls David Warner: Spicer Lovejoy B.J. Ward: Magellenic, Glinda the Good Witch, Princess Rosella Scott Cleverdon: Cletus Kasady/Carnage Thomas F. Wilson: Clinton "Clint" Barton/Hawkeye, Max Dillon/Electro, Raymond Toro/Human Torch, Catman, Sportsmaster William Sanderson: Professor J.S. Heinreich Ibsen Danny Cooksey: Milo Kalmalani, Dirge, Jack Spicer Grey DeLisle: Roxanne, Princess Azula, Frances "Frankie" Foster, Dorothy Gale, Mandy, Goo Goo Gaga, Her Royal Duchess Diamond Persnickity the First, Last and Only ("Duchess"), Mabel Licorice, Aunt Sis, Major Dr. Ghastly, Portia, Aloysius Elephant, Inga Giraffe, Lupe Toucan, Mrs. Winifred Warthog, Nurse Gazelle, Samantha "Sam" Manson, Femme Fatale, Daphne Blake, Paula Rogers, Kitty Katswell, R.I.T.A., Zippy, Lady Redundant Woman, Ms. Question, Ms. Ripley, Kimiko, Thresa Rourke Cassidy/Siryn, Janet Van Dyne-Pym/Wasp, Betsy Braddock/Psylocke, Raven Darkholme/Mystique, Sif, Betty Brant-Leeds, Virgina "Pepper" Potts, Jeanne-Marie Beaubier/Aurora, Valentina Allegra de la Fontaine, Doreen Green/Squrriel Girl, Sharon Carter, Rachel Leighton/Diamondback, Lyja, Frankie Raye/Nova, Marsha Rosenberg/Volcana, Catwoman, Fire, Huntress, Arisia Rrab, Indigo-1, Beautiful Dreamer, Queen, Red Inferno, Mad Harriet, Lyssa Drak, Bleez, Rosalyn Paul Rugg: Mr. Director Joan Rivers: Bubbe, Herself Richard Steven Horvitz: Jack the Lift-Op, Kabbage Boy Guitarist, Billy, Harold, Zim, Alpha 5 Pamela Adlon: Bobby Hill, Chane Wasanasnog, Clark Peters, Donna, McNuggets, Eileen/Birthday Girl, Fairy#2 Rickey D'Shon Collins: Tucker Foley Susan Tolsky: Aunt Janie Diggety Richard Sanders: Prophet of Mercy Terence McGovern: Imperial Pilot, Stormtroopers, Wildrider Michael Bell: Raziel, Russian Soldier, Vanden Willard, Bombshell, First Aid, Prowl, Scrapper, Sideswipe, Swoop Chris Phillips: Fireman Jessica DiCicco: Olette, Gwen David Kaufman: Danny Phantom/Danny Fenton Ellen Greene: Goldie Eli Marienthal: Hogarth Hughes Jennifer Aniston: Annie Hughes Vin Diesel: The Iron Giant Harry Connick, Jr: Dean McCoppin John Mahoney: General Guy Rogard Christopher McDonald: Kent Mansley Daran Noriss: Cosmo, Chief, Fransisco, Jack Rabbit, The Chameleon, Nocan the Contraian, Seymour Orlando Smooth, Supernova, Hush, Larfleeze, Wotan, Frank Castle/Punisher, J. Jonah Jameson, Abner Jenkins/Beetle/Mach-5 Dorian Harewood: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine, Amahl Farouk/Shadow King, L. Thompson Lincon/Tombstone Laraine Newman: News Anchor S. Scott Bullock: Argos Bleak, Chubby, Gentoo Brian Doyle-Murray: Coach Tiffany Gills, Flying Dutchman, Himself John DiMaggio: Jake the Dog, Muscle Princess, Bobo Haha, Schnitzel, The Scotsman, Uka Uka, Kimhari, Wakka, Bender Bending Rodriguez, Elzar the Chef, Igner, Officer URL, Randy, Sal, Brutes, Rico,Cain Marko/Juggernaut, Dum Dum Dugan, Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom, Wolfgang Von Strucker/Baron Strucker, Hercules, Ehilas Starr/Egghead, Rocket Raccoon, Emil Blonsky/Abomination, Baron Zemo (I), Michael Steel/Ironclad, Kevin Sydney/Morph, Namor McKenzie/Namor, M'Baku/Man-Ape, Stryfe, Red Hulk, Hogun, Grandmaster, Jason Wyngarde/Mastermind, Franklin Hall/Gravitron, William Stryker, Mark Scarlotti/Backlash, Wendigo, Adam Warlock, Joseph Lorenzini/Hammerhead, Ray Carrigan/Blackout, Klaus Vorhess/King Cobra, Lord John Falsworth/Baron Blood, Zoltan Drago/Mister Fear, Maj. Glenn Talbot, Grey Hulk, Owen Reece/Molecule Man, Darkseid, Lobo, Bibbo Bibbowski, Black Adam, Toyman, Captain Boomerang, Ocean Master, Starro, Ubu, Maxwell Lord, Brother Blood, Ma'alefa'ak, Hellgrammite, Hector Hammond, The Shade Gary Cole: Mayor Fred Jones Sr., The Spectre Gwendoline Yeo: Paine Novie Edwards: LeShawna, Jackie, Herself Jeff "Swampy" Marsh: Major Francis Monogram, Himself Breckin Meyer: Joseph Gribble, Himself Tom Kane: Him, Mr. Herriman, Tock the Watchdog, Professor Utonium, Policeman, Talking Dog, Quincy Sharp, Blackbriar Thorn George Takei: Wong, Himself Nicole Sullivan: Drew Saturday, Muriel Goldman Lauren Tom: Numbuh 3, Amy Wong, Inez Wong, Cindy Wasanasong, Kahn "Connie" Souphanousinphone Jr., Minh Souphanousinphone, Market Sheep, Dr. Light II Mae Whitman: Yuffie Kisagari, Katara, Herself Nancy Travis: Aunt Bernice Diedrich Bader: Fiskerton, Hoss Delgado, Oscar the Smilodon, James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine, Henry Camp/Bulldozer, Clay Quartermain, Master Mold, Guido Carosella/Strong Guy, Terrax, Herman Schultz/Shocker, Brock Rumlow/Crossbones, Percival "Pinky" Pinkerton, Peter Petruski/Trapster, Ego The Living Planet, Guy Gardner, Shadow Thief, Ace, Batzarro, Gorilla Boss, Chanticleer Seth Green: Chris Griffin, Dylan, Neil Goldman, Himself Malcolm McDowell: Vater Orlagg, Himself John O' Hurley: Phantom Blot, J. Peterman, Himself Olivia Olson: Marceline the Vampire Queen Ashley Johnson: Peter Shepard Darryl Kurylo: Druids, Sonbat, Adam Park/Black Zeo Ranger, Carlos Vallerte/Black Space Ranger Yuri Lowenthal: Keigo Asano, Ben Tennyson, Sasuke Uchicha, Mr. Miracle, Tempest, Lagoon Boy, Icicle Jr., Jason Lee Scott/Red Ranger, Rock DeSantos/Red Zeo Ranger, Thomas "Tommy" Oliver/Red Turbo Ranger, Andros/Red Space Ranger, Leo Corbett/Red Galaxy Ranger, Carter Greyson/Red Lightspeed Ranger, Wesly "Wes" Collins/Red Time Force Ranger, Alex Collins/Red Time Force Ranger Kim Mai Guest: Mei Ling, Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat, Yuriko Oyama/Lady Deathstrike, Crystal, Katma Tui, Katana, Linda Park, Trini Kwan/Yellow Ranger, Kimberly Ann Hart/Pink Ranger, Aisha Campbell/Yellow Ranger, Katherine "Kat" Hillard/Pink Ranger, Tanya Sloan/Yellow Turbo Ranger, Ashley Hammond/Yellow Turbo Ranger, Cassie Chan/Pink Turbo Ranger, Maya/Yellow Galaxy Ranger, Kendrix Morgan/Pink Galaxy Ranger, Karone/Pink Galaxy Ranger II, Kesley Winslow/Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, Dana Mitchell/Pink Lightspeed Ranger, Jennifer "Jen" Scotts/Pink Time Force Ranger, Katie Walker/Yellow Time Force Ranger Scott McNeil: Grallock the Ash Bear, Toa Onua, Toa Tahu, Nappa, Ali Al Saachez, Mwa La Fllaga, Duo Maxwell Chiara Zanni: Hahlii, Yura of The Hair Michael Dobson: Hewkii, Toa Kopaka, Jinejii, Sergei Smrinov, Ades, Lt. Otto Andrew Francis: Jaller, Hiten, Tsuyu's Lord, Lasse Aeon, Muruta Azael Lee Tockar: Makuta, Pewku, Snips Jason Michas: Takua, Toa Takanuva Kathleen Barr: Toa Gali, Marie Kanker, Kevin Dale Wilson: Toa Lewa, Turaga Onewa Trevor Devall: Toa Pohatu, Samurai Leader, Villager, Patrick Colasaur, Mwu La Fllaga, Prince Blueblood Lesley Ewen: Turaga Nokama Christopher Gaze: Turaga Vakama James Arnold Taylor: Berix, Vastus, Fred Flintstone, Tidus, Jew Producer, Wooldor Sockbat, Obi Wan Kenobi, Robert "Bobby" Drake/Iceman, Longshot, Bentley Whittman/The Wizard, Harry Leland, James Montgomery Falsworth/Union Jack, Tomar-Re, Geo-Force, Major Disaster, The Prankster Mark Farmiglietti: Gresh Marla Sokoloff: Kiina David Leisure: Metus Armin Shimerman: Raanu, General Skarr, Hector's Stomach, Green Goblin, Mortimer Toynbee/Toad, Donald Pierce Charles Martinet: Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi Jen Taylor: Princess Peach, Toad, Cortana Kazumi Totaka: Yoshi Richard Yearwood: Donkey Kong Joy Tanner: Candy Kong Aron Tager: Cranky Kong, King Allfire Andrew Sabiston: Diddy Kong, Cat, Himself Stevie Vallance: Dixie Kong, Jineji's Ma, Chinstrap #2, Priscilla Damon D' Olivera: Funky Kong Ben Campbell: King K. Rool, Papa Q. Bear Ron Rubin: Krusha, Artemis Greg Eagles: Aku Aku, Gantenbainne Mosqueda, Zommari Rureaux, Grim Reaper, Peter Stillman, Luke Cage, Super-Skrull, Gorgon Chris Williams: Crunch Bandicoot, Tiny Tiger Nolan North: Dr. N Gin, Superboy, Animal Man, Deadman, I-Ching, The Penguin, Black Mask, Gentleman Ghost, Cyborg Superman, Black Hand, Veon, Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider, Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler, Brian Calusky/Piledriver, Arthur Parks/Living Laser, Balder, Jasper Sitwell, Scientist Supreme, Clinton McIntyre/Protocide, Robert Reynolds/Sentry, Kyle Richmond/Nighthawk, Aaron Stack/Machine Man Lex Lang: Dr. Neo Cortex, Marechiyo Ōmaeda, Hayate Gekko, Jigumo Fuma, Teuchi, Ecliptor, Rygog, Louie Kaboom, Dr. Polaris, Orion, Arkkis Chummuck, Gold, Blue Devil, Steve Trevor, Rick Flag, Atomic Skull, Hydrogen Amy Gross: Nina Cortex Troy Baker: Booker Dewit Courtnee Draper: Elizabeth Kiff VandenHeuvel: Zachary Hale Comstock Bill Lobley: Jeremiah Fink Kimberly D. Brooks: Daisy Fitzroy Oliver Vaquer: Robert Lutece Rutger Hauer: The Hobo Molly Dunsworth as Abby Nick Bateman as Ivan and Rip Gregory Smith as Slick Brian Downey as the Drake Japanese Voice Cast Miyu Irino: Sora, Vanitas, Saji Crossroads, Jirou Mamoru Miyano: Riku, Setsuna F. Seiei, Takuna, Cilan, Takanuva Risa Uchida: Kairi, Xion Koki Uchiyama: Roxas, Ven Iku Nakahara: Namine Megumi Toyoguchi: Aqua, Elena, Paine, Mirialla Haw Ryotaro Okiayu: Terra, Setzer Gabbiani, Kaku, Aoi Rokusho, Byakuya Kuchiki, Andrew Waltfield, Vamp Genzo Wakayama: Ansem the Wise Koichi Yamadera: Donald Duck, Ebeneezer Scrooge, Kain Highwind, Bert, Donkey Kong, Burger Beagle, Bebop Beagle, Manfred the Mammoth, Fender, Jacquimo, Ronald McDonald, Michael Jordan, Donkey, Stanley Ipkiss/The Mask, Eddie Murphy, Stephen Chow, Jim Carrey, Brad Pitt Yuu Shimaka: Goofy, Fat Cat, Flavio Hippo, Bouncer Beagle, Kosack, Ahato Takashi Aoyagi: King Mickey Chika Sakamoto: Hewy, Dewy, Louie, Shinta, Maiya, Ma-Ti Yuko Mizutani: Queen Minnie, Black Joker, Buffy Summers, Sarah Zabiarov, Cheimin Noa Mika Doi: Daisy Duck, Arthur/Wart, Tweety Bird, Koby, Queen Serenity, Melissa Duck, April O' Neil Miyoko Aso: Flora Hisako Kyoda: Fauna, Kaede, Slappy Squirrel, Aunt Em Masako Nozawa: Merriweather, Gibo, Son Goku, Son Gohan, Bardock, Son Gotten, Vegetto, Gotenks, Gogeta, Doctor Kureha Toru Ohira: Pete, Gaimon, Darth Vader, Fred Flintstone, Homer Simpson Minoru Uchida: Merlin, Grandpa Longneck Kaneta Kimotsuki: Jimminy Cricket, Kenji Utsumi: Scrooge McDuck, Garland, Shenron, Reccome, Hexxus Minoru Inaba: Dale, Pesto, Tappi, Jack Dia, high official B, Charlie, Villy Graddol, William Sutherland, Doctor J, Magany, Dune, soldier, King Neptune, Ned Flanders, Moe Slyslak, Cyclonus, Razorclaw, Scattershot, Jazz, Brawn, Swerve, Magic Mirror Masashi Ebara: Mortimer Mouse, Might Guy, Dr. M, Lord Voldemort, Squit of The Goodfeathers, Tom Hanks, Rachet, Skywarp Naoko Matsui: Gadget Hackwrench, Roux Louka, Dorothy Catolina, Yoshino Nara Toshiya Ueda: Professor Norton Nimnul, Owl, Katsura, Nefereti Cobra Ryusei Nakao: Jose Cairoca, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Frieza, Whirlwind Erik, Indigo, Bartok, Yakko Warner, Cranky Kong, Miguel, Jean-Bob, Eric, Batty Koda, Gleeble Toshio Furukawa: Panchito Pistoles, Kai Shinden, Piccolo, Portga D. Ace, Kageroza Inaba, Another person further forward (at Mount – "Do you hear that? 'Blessed are the Greek'!"), Blood and Thunder prophet, Geoffrey, Gaoler, Frank, Terry Gilliam, Herb Copperbottom, Shaggy Rogers, Bert Raccoon, Spanky Ham Yu Hayashi: Jaller, Kyle Broflovski Taiten Kusunoki: Tahu, Zommari Leroux, Rude Masatoshi Hamada: Shrek Norika Fujiwara: Princess Fiona Masato Ib: Lord Farquaad Jiro Osama: Monsieur Hood Hiro Yuki: Gingerbread Man, Stan Marsh, Clotho Buer, Michel Ninoirich, Dende, Sharpner, Killa Nobuo Tobita: Pinocchio, Vayne Carudas Solidor, Ebitsu, Zetsu, Kamille Bidan, Maziz Warker Kenji Utsumi: Big Bad Wolf, Garland, Mr. Hyde, Frank the Pug, Parralax, Hexxus, Shredder, Reccome, Shenron, Porunga Jin Yamanoi: Ghostface Naoya Uchida: Tulio, Phineas T. Ratchet, Doc Q, Madara Uchicha (Impostor) Rica Matsumoto: Chel, Mrs. (Ma) Toad, Irma, Ash Ketchum, Haro, Warren Trace, Renda De Paroma Akio Otsuka: Tzekal-Kan, Seth, Solid Snake, Solidus Snake, Ansem, Terra-Xehanort, Judge Gabranth, Azusa, Casey Jones, Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard, Anavel Gato, Blade/Eric Brooks, Bobby Kiyoshi Kobayashi: Cortes, Splinter Character "Profile" Information Master Chiefhttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_Galaxy_(video_game)?action=edit&section=38 *'Kana (Japanese Name): (insert Japenese letters here for the name) (insert English-lettering pronounciation of the Japenese name here) ' *'Home World: Halo' *Role/Occupation: Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy *'First Appearance: Halo: Combat Evolved (2001)' *'Real Name: John-117 (last name unknown) ' *'Weaknesses: ' *'English Voice: Steve Downes' Tormund *'Kana (Japanese Name): (insert Japenese letters here for the name) (insert English-lettering pronounciation of the Japenese name here) ' *'Home World: Meridell' *'Role/Occupation: Party Member' *'First Appearance: Neopets: The Darkest Faerie (2005)' *'Real Name: None ' *'Weaknesses: ' *'English Voice: Wally Wingert' 'Roberta' *'Kana (Japanese Name): (insert Japenese letters here for the name) (insert English-lettering pronounciation of the Japenese name here) ' *'Home World: Meridell' *'Role/Occupation: Party Member' *'First Appearance: Neopets: The Darkest Faerie' *'Real Name: None ' *'Weaknesses: TBA' *'Weapons:' TBA *'English Voice: Annie Mumolo' Mario *'Kana (Japanese Name): ' *'Romanji: '' *'''Home World: Mushroom Kingdom *'Role/Occupation: ' *'First Appearance: Donkey Kong (1981)' *'Real Name: None ' *'Weaknesses: ' *'Weapons: ' *'English Voice: Charles Martinet' *'Japanese Voice: ' 'Luigi' *'Kana (Japanese Name): (insert Japenese letters here for the name) (insert English-lettering pronounciation of the Japenese name here) ' *'Home World: Mushroom Kingdom' *'Role/Occupation: ' *'First Appearance: Mario Bros (1983)' *'Real Name: None ' *'Weaknesses: TBA' *'English Voice: Charles Martinet' Crash Bandicoot *'Kana (Japanese Name): クラッシュ・バンディク' *'Home World: N-Sanity Island' *'Role/Occupation: ' *'First Appearance: Crash Bandicoot (1996)' *'Real Name: None ' *'Weaknesses: TBA ' *'English Voice: Jess Harnell' *'Japanese Voice: Makoto Ishi' 'Raiden' *Kana (Japanese Name): 雷電 *'Home World: The Big Shell/Oil Tanker' *'Role/Occupation: ' *'First Appearance: Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001)' *'Real Name: Jackf' *'Weakness: ' *'Weapons: Pistol' *'English Voice: Quinton Flynn' *Japanese Voice: Kenyū Horiuchi 'Dante' *'Kana (Japanese Name):' ダンテ *'Romanji: ' *'Home World: Fortuna City' *'Role/Occupation:' *'First Appearance: Devil May Cry (2001)' *'Real Name: None' *'Weakness: ' *'Weapons: ' *'English Voice: Reuben Langdon' *Japanese Voice: Toshiyuki Morikawa 'Nero' *Kana (Japanese Name): ネロ, ''Nero'' *'Home World: Fortuna City' *'Role/Occupation:' *'First Appearance: Devil May Cry 4 (2008)' *'Real Name: None' *'Weakness: TBA' *'Weapons: ' *'English Voice: ' *'Japanese Voice: TBA *'French Voice: ' 'Takeshi' *'Kana: TBA' *'Home World: Akuma Industries' *'Role/Occupation:' *'First Appearance: Final Ninja' *'Real Name: None' *'Weakness: TBA' *'Weapons:' *'English Voice: ' 'Kapowski' *'Kana: TBA' *'Home World: Akuma Industries' *'Role/Occupation: TBA' *'First Appearance: Glassworks' *'Real Name: None' *'Weakness: ' *'Weapons: ' *'English Voice: ' *'Japanese Voice: TBA' 'Fox McCloud' *Kana: フォックス・マクラウド *'Home World: The Lylat System' *'Role/Occupation:' *'First Appearance: Star Fox (1993)' *'Real Name: None' *'Weakness: ' *'Weapons': *'English Voice: Jim Walker' *'Japanese Voice: Kenji Nojima' 'Falco Lombardi' *Kana: ファルコ・ランバルディ *'Home World: The Lylat System' *'Role/Occupation:' *'First Appearance: Star Fox (1993)' *'Real Name: None' *'Weakness: TBA' *'Weapons: Sniper Rifle, Homing Launcher' *'English Voice: Dex Manley' 'Slippy Toad' *Kana: スリッピー・トード *'Home World: The Lylat System' *'Role/Occupation: ' *'First Appearance: Star Fox (1993)' *'Real Name: None' *'Weakness: TBA' *'Weapons: Grenades' *'English Voice: Lyssa Browne (First visit), Mike McAuliffe (Later visits)' *'Japanese Voice: ' 'Krystal' *Kana: クリスタル *'Home World: The Lylat System (Sauria)' *'Role/Occupation: ' *'First Appearance: Star Fox Adventures (2002)' *'Real Name: None' *'Weakness: ' *'Weapons: ' *'English Voice: Aleissa Glidewell' *'Japanese Voice: Aya Hara' 'Peppy Hare' *Kana: ペッピー・ヘア *'Home World: The Lylat System' *'Role/Occupation: ' *'First Appearance: Star Fox (1993)' *'Real Name: None' *'Weakness: ' *'Weapons: ' *'English Voice: Dex Manley' *'Japanese Voice: 'Tomohisa Asōin 'The Demi Fiend' *Kana: 人修羅 *'Home World: Post-Apocalyptic Tokyo' *'Role/Occupation: ' *'First Appearance: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne (2003)' *Real Name: Naoki Kashima *'Weakness: TBA' *'Weapons: TBA' *'English Voice: ' 'Drew Blanc' *'Kana: TBA' *'Home World: Toonatopia' *'Role/Occupation: Animator' *'First Appearance: Toonstruck (1996)' *'Real Name: None' *'Weakness: ' *'Weapons: Giant Mallet' *'English Voice: Christopher Lloyd' 'Flux Wildly' *'Kana: ' *'Romanji: ' *'Home World: Toonatopia' *'Role/Occupation:' ' ' *'First Appearance: Toonstruck (1996)' *'Real Name: None' *'Weakness: None' *'Weapons: Mackerel' *'English Voice: Dan Castellaneta' 'James' *'Kana:' *'Romanji: ' *'Home World: Capital Wasteland' *'Role/Occupation: ' *'First Appearance: Fallout 3 (2008)' *'Real Name: None' *'Weapons: ' *'English Voice: Liam Neeson' 'Professor Li' *'Kana: TBA' *'Home World: Capital Wasteland' *'Role/Occupation: ' *'First Appearance: Fallout 3 (2008)' *'Real Name: Madison Li' *'Weapons: ' *'English Voice: Jennifer Massey' 'Lucas Simms' *'Kana: TBA' *'Home World: Capital Wasteland' *'Role/Occupation: ' *'First Appearance: Fallout 3 (2008)' *'Real Name: None' *'Weapons: ' *'English Voice: Gregory L. Williams' 'Moira Brown' *'Kana: ' *'Romanji: ' *'Home World: Capital Wasteland' *'Role/Occupation: Store owner' *'First Appearance: Fallout 3 (2008)' *'Real Name: ' *'Weapons: ' *'English Voice: Karen Carbone' 'Sarah Lyons' *'Kana: TBA' *'Home World: Capital Wasteland' *Role/Occupation: Sentinel Commander of the Lyons' Pride *'First Appearance: Fallout 3 (2008)' *'Full Name: ' *'Weakness: ' *'Weapons: ' *'English Voice: Heather Marie Marsden' 'Duke Nukem' *'Kana: ' *'Home World: ' *'Role/Occupation: Summon, Ally' *'First Appearance: Duke Nukem (1991)' *'Real Name: None' *'Weakness: ' *'English Voice: Jon St. John' 'Dr. Annastasia Wustwagen' *'Kana: TBA' *'Home World: New Texas (United States)' *'Role/Occupation: ' *First Appearance: Super Energy Apocalypse Recycled *'Real Name: ' *'Weapon: ' *'English Voice: ' 'Ralph Remmington' *'Kana: TBA' *'Home World: New Texas (United States)' *'Role/Occupation: ' *First Appearance: Super Energy Apocalypse Recycled *'Real Name: None' *'Weapon:' *'English Voice: TBA' 'Colonel Roosevelt' *'Kana: TBA' *'Home World: New Texas' *Role/Occupation: *First Appearance: Super Energy Apocalypse Recycled *'Real Name: None' *'Weapon: None' *'English Voice: ' 'Rex Chance' *'Kana: TBA' *'Home World: Isla Variatas island chain' *'Role/Occupation: ' *'First Appearance: Impossible Creatures (2002)' *'Real Name: None' *'Weapons: His creatures' *'English Voice: Lee Tockar' 'Lucy Willing' *'Kana: ' *'Romanji: ' *Home World: Isla Variatas island chain *'Role/Occupation: ' *First Appearance: Impossible Creatures (2002) *'Real Name: None' *'Weapons: Her creatures' *'English Voice: Kathleen Barr' 'Jimmy Hopkins' *'Kana: TBA' *'Home World: Bullworth Academy' *'Role/Occupation: ' *'First Appearance: Bully (2006)' *'Weapons: Anything' *'English Voice: TBA' 'Lucas' *Kana: リュカ *'Home World: Tazmily Village' *'Role/Occupation: ' *'First Appearance: Mother 3 (2008)' *'Weapons: ' *'Full Name:' *'English Voice: ' *'Japanese Voice: ' 'Ness' *Kana: ネス *'Home World: Onett (Japan)' *'Role/Occupation: ' *'First Appearance: EarthBound (1994)' *'Real Name: None' *'Weapons: ' *'English Voice: Zachary Gordon' 'Jennifer' *'Kana:' *'Home World: Rose Garden Orphanage (England)' *'Role/Occupation:' *'First Appearance: Rule of Rose' *'Real Name: ' *'Weapons: Gregory's Gun, Revolver' *'English Voice: Jo Wyatt' 'Farmer/King Mickey' *'Kana: ミッキーマウス ' *'Romanji: Mikki Mausu' *'Home World: Disney Castle (King)' *'Role/Occupation: Actor, Official Mascot, of Disney, Ajax employee, Co-owner of the House of Mouse, Ruler of Disney Castle '(Kingdom Hearts ''Series) *'First Appearance: Steamboat Willie (1928)' *'Full Name: Mickey Mouse''' *'Weapons: Keyblade' *'English Voice: Bret Iwan' *'Japanese Voice: '''Takashi Aoyagi' DonaldEdit *Kana: ドナルドダック, '' *''RomanjI: Donarudo Dakku' *'Home World: Disney Castle' *'Role/Occupation:Actor, sailor, co-owner (in House of Mouse), royal court magician (in Kingdom Hearts), Ajax employee, Naval officer, pilot ''' *'First Appearance: The Wise Little Hen (1934)' *'Full Name: Donald Faunteroy Duck' *'Weapons: Magic staff *'English Voice: Tony Anselmo' *'Japanese Voice: Kōichi Yamadera 'Goofy'Edit *'Kana: グーフィー '' *''Romanji: Gufi *'Home World: Disney Castle' *'Role/Occupation: Actor, Head Waiter (''House of Mouse), Captain of the Guards (Kingdom Hearts series)' *'First Appearance: Mickey's Revue (1932)' *'Full Name: Goofy Goof''' *'Weakness: Clumsyness' *'Weapons: Shields' *'English Voice: Bill Farmer' *'Japanese Voice: Yuu Shimaka' 'Eddie Riggs' *'Kana: ' *'Home World: Age of Metal' *'Role/Occupation: ' *'First Appearance: Brutal Legend (2009)' *'Weakness: ' *'Weapons: The Separator, Clementine' *'English Voice: Jack Black' 'Ryu' *Kana: リュウ, 隆 *Romanji: Ryū *'Home World: Japan' *'Role/Occupation: ' *'First Appearance: Street Fighter (1987)' *Weapons: Hadoken, Shoryuken, ''Tatsumaki Senpukyaku'' *'English Voice: Kyle Hebert' *'Japanese Voice: 'Hiroki Takahashi 'Ken' *'Kana: 拳 *'Romanji: Fist' *'Home World: USA' *'Role/Occupation: ' *'First Appearance: Street Fighter (1987)' *Weapons: Hadouken, Shoryuken, ''Tatsumaki'' *'English Voice: Reuben Langdon' *'Japanese Voice: '' 'Guile' *'Kana: ガイル *Romanji: '''Gairu' *'Home World: USA' *'Role/Occupation: ' *'First Appearance: Street Fighter II (1991)' *Weapons: Sonic Boom, Flash Kick, Opening Gambit, Somersault Justice, Sonic Typhoon, Flash Explosion, ''Sonic Hurricane'' *'English Voice: Travis Willingham' *'Japanese Voice: Hiroki Yasumoto 'Zangief' *Kana: ザンギエフ *Romanji: Zangiefu *'Home World: Russia (USSR)' *'Role/Occupation: ' *'Real Name: ' *'First Appearance: Street Fighter II (1991)' *Weapons: Spinning Piledriver, Banishing Flat, Double Lariat, Flying Power Bomb, Final Atomic Buster, Ultimate Atomic Buster *'English Voice: Peter Beckman' *'Japanese Voice: Kenta Miyake 'Chun-Li' *Kana: チュンリー *'Home World: China' *'Role/Occupation: ' *'First Appearance: Street Fighter II (1991)' *'English Voice: Laura Bailey' 'Sakura' *'Kana: 春日野 さくら *Romanji: Kasugano Sakura *'Home World: Setagaya, Japan ' *'Role/Occupation: ' *'First Appearance: Street Fighter Alpha 2 (1996)' *Weapons: Hadouken, Shououken, Shunpuu Kyaku, Sakura Otoshi, Flower Kick, Shinku Hadoken, ''Haru Ranman'' *'English Voice: Brittney Harvey' *'Japanese Voice: Misato Fukuen 'Dan Hibiki' *Kana: 火引 弾 *'Home World: Hong Kong' *'Role/Occupation: ' *'First Appearance: Street Fighter Alpha (1995)' *Weapons: Gadouken, Kouryuken, ''Dankukyaku'' *'English Voice: TBA' Category:Kingdom Hearts